Charming Haruno
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Living under the same roof with teammates was completely invading his personal space, but once Sasuke was captured by Sakura's natural scent, he finds himself wanting more... But can they? Tsunade forbids teammates to date. Side pairing ItachiXOc. LEMONS!
1. Attraction

**Attraction**

Thud…

Gulp…

Thud…

Another gulp…

The blonde Hokage's bright hazel eyes were cloudy now, her cheeks flushed due to the high alcohol substance in the sake. She wasn't quite intoxicated…yet, but when the sannin does, everyone keeps their distance, specially men.

Knock… Knock…

She rolled her eyes at the interruption, bringing another set of swigs down her throat, she winced vaguely as the drink pierced her gorge. "Go…m in." Her voice was hoarse and hiccuped, she tried to say the 'come in' but it came out as it did.

Her long time assistant sneaked a peek before sliding herself in along with her Hokage's pig. Short black hair swiftly shook with her head as she sighed at Tsunade's condition.

"Not again." Shizune muttered as she closed the door behind her.

The blonde sannin wobbled her drink in an attempt to bring it to her parted swollen lips, the drink then shook on its accord due to the force she applied on it.

Shizune gasped as her instincts told her sake was about to shower Tsunade's interminable paper works. Dropping the rose pig on all fours, the black haired jonin reached the paper work killer-sake and tossed it in the silver bin.

Just then, Tsunade's head crashed with her desk and a small bit of drool escaped her puffy red lips. "Muster them in about thirty minutes." She mumbled half-soberly.

Shizune stared at her confused. "Who?"

"Fuck." The blonde cursed at the mild pain that surged through her head. "The teams dammit. The teams. R-hic Rookie nine." Her whole face became red as the substance hit her hard. She was only a few gulps away from finishing it anyways.

"Hai, anything else?" Shizune asked as she clutched the pig back to her chest.

"No, j-just…hic…som…some…hic… chakra…hic… before…hic…hic… my hangover."

Shizune walked over to her superior, fingertips glowing a light green hue. Quickly she brought them at Tsunade's temples and healed her inebriation in a matter of seconds.

"Completed. Now, finish those paper works and…Stay away from the sake for at least when you're finished." Shizune tried not to sound commending.

"Oh well." Tsunade easily let her go.

Shizune sighed in releif, then regrets it.

"Wait… Are you ordering me around Shizune?" Tsunade asked sarcastically, however Shizune didn't catch it and started sweating, muttering apologies and useless excuses.

The Hokage merely laughed as the jonin gaped in disbeleif.

"W-why are you laughing?" Shizune quietly asked.

"Just do your job." Tsunade chuckled as she scanned her scrolls and paper works once more. Shizune bowed politely ignoring her gullible state.

Stiletto heels clacked repeatedly, busy nurses in all colors and sizes were rushing their asses to different rooms. Whimpers of victims and mothers in labor could be heard through the hallways. She kept a fast yet steady pace, when she spotted a recognizable orange book in the air she pushed herself faster almost scaring the little pig on her chest. Her heartbeat increased at the thought oof his name, his face, his posture, his character and mystery. Everything made her want to get closer.

"Hey, Kakashi! Wait up, Kakashi!" She practically yelled? Wow.

No answer, the man kept walking, she saw no glimpse of spiky silver hair, just the orange book and… Oh wrong guy.

"Yo. Shizune?" A deeper voice called from behind her.

" Huh?" She turned around to face the figure of her attraction. "Oh, sorry I thought this man over there was you."

"How come?" He quizzically asked, pulling a green book off his face.

"I-uh… no particular reason. I just saw the… never mind. Lady Tsunade wanted to assemble the rookie nine, including their senseis. Thirty minutes, in this case fifteen since I've waisted five to search for you." The pig nervously oinked at her.

"O…ok. Anything else?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his book out again.

Shizune wanted to ask him soomewhere, dinner? lunch? breakfast even? But she just couldn't. Should she? It wouldn't hurt her pride, but rejection wasn't something anyone liked. Maybe after his business with the hokage, then she'll try something. Or now?

"Say… D-do you…um…"

"Hey, Hatake! Over here!" A female voice interrupted, laughing in between.

"Excuse me…I-" Kakashi didn't seem to finish as a violet haired woman threw herself at him in a crushing hug. Shizune blushed almost furiously at being interrupted but a part of her was glad because she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Anko? What the hell?" Kakashi furrowed his brows at the woman. "I was busy."

Shizune giggled inwardly at that, it made her feel that he cared… a little.

" I guess, I'll be going, bye." She quickly made her way out in a search for the other teams. "No, wait…" Kakashi sighed in defeat as the pretty female bolted away and a persistent one in his ass.

Anko opened her eyes just to see a giant log. "WHAT THE HELL HATAKE?"

Everyone else turned in her direction, their faces stared as if she's grown a second head.

Furious, she stomped away to her business with a smirk on her face about her next plan.

"Come on Sakura, five more minutes and we're going to be late." An annoyed voice echoed from outside the bathroom.

"Sorry, almost done." Sakura answered before stepping out.

"Finally, the dobe almost barged into your bathroom." He said seriously, obsidian colored eyes expressionless as ever.

Sakura blushed at their close proximity, he was knocking on her bathroom door then she got out and their faces became just inches apart.

He looked like it was a normal thing and didn't even budge, his eyes were fixed on her… blushing form. It was like hypnotism, his dark eyes that seemed to draw her in deeper as ever, though she still couldn't read them. They were so void, vacant and at the same time beautiful and mesmerizing to her. She unconsciously leaned towards him, her short pink hair waved itself out of her face revealing darker viridian irises.

He was nailed on the spot, he didn't know what she was doing but he knew she was way too close for his liking, her eyelids fluttered gently, up and down until they completely closed and her face leaned on his, he just watched and waited to see what she was up to.

Her natural scent flushed his cheeks, a mixture of fresh apple and lillies and hers which was cherry blossoms, he was attracted to it and found it quite pleasant. Absentmindedly, he also leaned in to sniff her more. Sakura had something else in mind, she was completely invading his personal space, she knew that, but he was just irresistible, sexy in his own way, hot and just handsome.

Sasuke felt warm soft skin on his lips, her scent captured him it was odd and he didn't like being so off-guard over just her. She was his teammate nothing more. He tried to make sure of that. She was just a weak girl they had to protect, now here she was kissing him and he was completely oblivious of it. Lost in her scent and the feeling of her silky pastel rose locks tickling his cheeks and brushing against his jet-black and blue hair.

Without thinking about anything, he had her pressed against the bathroom door, still lip-locked, a wet tongue licked his bottom lip, and everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

Wait! He was kissing Sakura, wake up avenger! What the hell!

He found it hard to pull away and just gave in allowing his own lips to taste hers.

Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was returning her kiss but didn't show it, she just gave in. Her arms went up to his shoulders and up to wrap around his neck.

He knew where this was going but it was so difficult to pull away, why was it? He had to pull… pull away, and the meeting with the Hokage. Pull, close, ignore the good feeling.

Gently, he pulled away almost breathless, panting and shaking his head. Sakura was red, as she saw his eyebrows drawing close together the pinkette realised she mightt've made a huge mistake by letting herself drown in attraction and love, she spoke first.

"I…I'm so sorry…I- I don't know what-"

"Don't. I was responsible also. Just, forget this ever happened ok." Sasuke spoke casually, pokerfaced and still handsome.

Sakura ignored the pang at her heart and nodded instead. She was afraid if she spoke, her feelings would betray her and she would burst into tears.

"Let's go then." She turned away from his gaze.

"Wait, do you mind if I… teleporte us there? We're sorta… late anyways." It sounded like a command coming from him, Sasuke doesn't ask these things like that, he simply told you to go along or beat it.

"Not at all." She replied nervously.

"Ok. Just hang on." He motioned her to come closer to him as his hand grasped her waist causing her body to flush against his.

Sasuke felt the warmth her body radiated, her scent still lingered and it was mingling with his own cinnamon and cologne one.

"Wait, what about…"

"He'll manage." Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto waiting around for them and ended up walking or rushing to the Hokage's office, sweating and panting.

In a flash, they were gone, fire and leaves whirling around their vanishing figures.

She clacked her long red glossy fingernails on the wooden desk, scattered scrolls and stacks of incomplete paper works were muddled together but she didn't care.

The other ninjas found things interesting in the Hokage's office to look at… well stare at in order to avoid her heated glare. "If that little-" She began

"TEME! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" Naruto burst in, a hand placed on his chest as if he was having a heart attack, though he was catching his breath from race against time and the other was holding the door. "Oh," He forgot to glare at the stoic Uchiha as his cerulean eyes averted then towards the other occupants in the Hokage's office and met with Tsunade's furious gaze.

Gulping the nervous lump in his throat nervously, Naruto saw even Kakashi was there before him and he just bowed and kept his head down to keep from talking.

"Hmph. It's been over a year and I think it's time you go to the next level already." Everyone listened carefully to what the Hokage was about to say.

Neji stood deadpan next to Tenten, his arms crossed, Lee and his sensei Gai who stood next to each other like close relatives.

Ino and Shikimaru stood next to each other, each with a slight glare averted to the other and Choji peacefully munching on a bag of pork potato chips, and their sensei; Asuma just threw his cigarette in the black and blue basket in the corner of the room.

Behind them was Kurenai's team, her curly black hair fell gloriously atop her shoulders hiding a red Hinata who was fumbling her fingers nervously, Kiba with his dog above his shoulders licking his fangs and paws, then Shino who was examining a new bug stuck on his thumb and others on his index finger.

Last but definitely not least was Team Kakashi. Sasuke's posture was akin to Neji's except that he was glancing repeatedly at his pink-haired teammate, Sakura who was doing the same. They decided not to speak of this to anyone, just keep it to themselves and try not to replay it in the future. No one noticed anything, or suspected anything even if they teleported to their location together. It was a releif to the both of them. Even if it was going to be awkward somehow to them and it would take a while to forget, especially Sakura. And now Naruto quickly stood beside them, his mouth shut.

"The new estate reserved for ninjas was constructed then and rookie nine has their own community. This was a decision made by the third, he didn't tell me personally, since he had passed anyways but reading these scrolls and discussing with the council cleared my doubts as well as raised my decision." She continued.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Lee politely raised his right hand, fingers wrapped in white in the air. Neji sighed as a shameful one, Lee interrupted.

"Well, I'll just make it easier for you. It will be way too boring to just hand out the keys and too simple to raffle out the houses."

"I still don't follow." Lee shook his head in defeat, as Gai placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him the 'nice guy' grin. Lee did the same and their teammates looked away.

No one could blame Lee though, they didn't even know what Tsunade was talking about. If they did, Lee would've been knocked out long ago.

"You guys are going to be living under the same roof. And that's final"

Everyone gasped in shock, excluding the senseis and a quiet Shizune.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO LIVE WITH THE TEME!" Naruto exploded, flailing his arms around in a hysterical manner.

"Oh, Shut up Naruto. You have no choice." Neji muttered coldly.

"Don't start with that destiny crap Neji. It is clearly not my fate to live with Sasuke."

"Hn." Neji turned away from the blonde hyper boy and joined his team.

Inner Sakura was having a party, the thought of living with Sasuke would make things more awkward but it would be worth it. She might get closer to him, even if it would never be romantic like she wanted. Sasuke gritted his teeth. How the hell was he suppose to get full personal space now? And the dobe? What the hell? How could the Hokage do that? Maybe she was drunk considering how her cheeks are red and her red lips are a bit swollen. Her eyes dull and blinking unevenly. She had to be drunk, but the scrolls told him everything as her assistant distributed them.

"It would be unfair to some of you if one team gets the best or biggest house. So this scroll will serve as a map for your mini missions. You may encounter with other ninjas from other teams. Do not Cheat, or you'll regret it." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at this as well as opened the eyes of the ninjas.

"You have three days, and it starts tomorrow morning at dawn." With a wave of her hand, everyone left, some muttering curses, some joyous and others just straight-faced.

Sakura caught a last peek at Sasuke and her green eyes met his black vacant ones.

They locked gazes for a moment then Sakura forced herself to turn away in case she was blushing. Sasuke quirked an dark eyebrow at her reactions. What did he espect? They were sorta making out unconsciously half an hour ago. He had to admit, she stole his real first kiss and vice versa. It was a good experience to his taste, her scent engulfed him, her green pools of joy and her petite frame against his built physique made him feel something he has never felt before. It was unusual to him really, how that girl he used to call annoying made him feel that way. No other did, and he proved it when those other fangirls threw themselves at him and try to hug him. How he hated that, it was really annoying. He didn't know any of them and they took him as a prize. He hated it, but Sakura was truly exceptional, she was different in her own way. She never throws herself at him nor annoy him so much, she really listened and tried to keep her distance. Well, besides today, when they…

"Hey, billboard brow! excited about our new homes? With you as a weakness, your team will never win." Ino elbowed the pinkette with a malicious grin set on her face.

"I told you not to call me that." Sakura said through gritted teeth, her pace increasing.

Ino made her way to catch up to her, she placed a firm hand on her shoulder, her eyebrows creasing menacingly. "Sakura," she whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare try anything with him if you know what's good for you. You hear me or else."

"With who?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Oh, don't start that oblivious shit with me. You know who I'm talking about."

Sakura smirked and she wished she could say what happened earlier with her and Sasuke but she wasn't that kind of person. Ripping the blonde's hand off her shoulder, Sakura laughed darkly at her as her rival quirked a brow. "What's so funny forehead?"

"You. You're so funny. I can't believe you're still after him, has he shown any sort of interest in you? Has he even looked at you? Has he talked to you?" Sakura giggled again. "Has he…kissed you, let alone? I mean look at you. Why would you even try? I bet during these missions if he has to kill you to win, he would. That's how much he despises you." Sakura was glaring at her now, Ino was no girlfriend of his so, it was none of her concern what Sakura did to win Sasuke or what she didn't do to win him. "Ino, he will never be with you if you're acting like a total…" She trailed off.

"Acting like what? A bitch?" Ino smirked hoping innocent Cherry Blossom wouldn't say that word to her. And boldly, she knows that too.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want you even if you decided not to remain the bitch that you are right now. Not with this piggy posture." Sakura smirked, it was her chance to stand up to Ino and she'll take it and enjoy it while it lasts.

"You can never have him considering your bitchy state." Sakura spat, she was tired of it.

That shut Ino up, the blonde cornered Sakura, her hands fisting in her red tank, eyes severely peircing at her rival's.

"I will never surrender to a weak… pathetic wretched whore like you." Ino said through gritted teeth, her eyes clashing daggers with Sakura's pure ones.

Sakura's jaw tightened at that, how could she call her that? Was it worth it? And that whore comment? How can she be a whore if she hasn't slept with anybody? (Yet.)

But then Sakura couldn't force out any insults right now, it wasn't worth it.

"How can you surrender when there was never a war? Pig. You never had the upper hand. What makes you think I…haven't done anything already?" Sakura said in a mocking tone, her eyes searching for her rival's furious ones.

"Oh that does it billboard brow!" Her fist reached to pound her right cheek as a cool deep voice held her back gripping her wrist almost painfully.

"Don' think about it." He said, eyes narrowing, pokerfaced.

"S…Sasu….ke-kun…?" Her voice came in a whisper.

"Sakura, what are you doing? We're suppose to train." He smirked inwardly at her blushing form. She was weird too, to his point of view.

"Oh, right. I was just…"

"It's fine. Stop wasting your time thought. It isn't worth it. "

He grabbed her 'hand' and stepped away from the blonde never looking back.

Who the hell did she think she is? That blonde was sure obtuse. Didn't she notice the pinkette's teammates? Or maybe she did and thought she could get away with it.

Sakura glanced at Ino's furious and stunned gaze, smiling as if nothing had happened.

It took a lot of Sasuke to talk to her again, but as he heard the slight argument which was obviously about him. He couldn't just watch his teammate get punched even if she was capable of countering it or block it. He just had to interfere, it was part of his job to watch over her. Damn, what was wrong with him? Protective of her now?

Just now when some people started to stare that he realised he was holding her hand, releasing it quickly, he brought it in his pockets and headed out of the tower with the pinkette behind him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly, her hands wrapped around the other.

"Hn." He simply nodded.

"Did Kakashi-sensei call in training?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"No. It was just… just a fib." He replied as he kept walking towards the town.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't sweat it. You're my teammate." His voice held no emotion, just words and voice like a true robot. He was cold, too cold even his words were changing lengths.

She was following him now, he was aware but decided to do nothing.

The air became thick around them, engulfing their senses, and bringing a certain dobe…

They came almost face to face with an annoyed Naruto who was muttering… not really but yelling useless profanities at no one in particular.

Sasuke heard him mention his name, and something about a perveted sensei and an innocent teammate which he guess was Sakura.

Sasuke grasped Sakura's wrist as she gasped at his sudden movement and shoved her gently inside Ichiraku's corner, Naruto possibly came from the restaurant. It wasn't a great idea, but if it kept the dobe away from him for awhile it's a perfect one.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked confusingly. It wasn't like Sasuke to do that and it was clearly invading his personal space.

"Shh… Dobe is annoying, he's cussing me out over there and I don't wanna start a fight." He whispered straight-faced. His face and expression told her not to get her hopes up, but deep into those charcoal orbs she saw something else, yet she had to decode.

Sakura blushed at their close faces. His lips inches from hers and their breathing mingled. He took in her scent again, it was so addicting and so luring. He loved it.

Her creamy skin, almost akin to his pale one, her beautiful lips. What the fuck Uchiha? What are you doing? She's your teammate. Don't repeat what happened earlier or it will be even more awkward. Don't do it, do not. He didn't listen as his lips slammed into hers in a hot almost fierce kiss. She immediately responded as her tongue parted his mouth for entrance. She tasted so good… It was irresistible… Hot… Sexy… Lovely…

He couldn't stop, he didn't care if it was awkward when they clearly said not to do it again. He just wanted to feel that sensation, that feeling that made him alive again. It jolted sparks and something he never felt in a long time.

They didn't know how long their lips were attacking each other, how long their tongues were battling for influence, their bodies close, hands in hairs and at waists. They knew until this… "Sasuke…" A moan escaped Sakura's throat attracting the attention of customers and a certain manager. Why does someone always interrupt at times like these?

Swiftly, Sasuke detached himself from her, he missed the warmth already, one that made him feel, one that made him human, real. His teammate was rosy, her face was still close to his but they were sure not to repeat that again.

"Ahem." A short pudgy man who was wiping his hands with a white towel interrupted.

"If you would like to purchase ramen or other added meals, I suggest you two to follow me." His grin was huge and real as he motioned them towards an empty booth at the corner of Ichiraku. "No, sir, you don't underst-" The man just kept on rambling, ignoring the pair's protests. "Sir, we don't w-" They sighed in sync.

"Young couples like you deserve a nice quiet spot to get cosy. I was once your age…"

Sasuke gave Sakura the same look as last time at her apartment, the one that said , let's-get-the-hell-outta-here. She smiled as they vanished, leaving a babbling man.

"Here you go. This is… Where did they go?" He turned around in an empty spot.

Sighing, he smiled to himself, "Teens these days."

The cherry trees were blooming again this season and the swarm of their blossoms' colors rivaled Sakura's hair. Pink was everywhere now, right in front of him also and it annoyed him. Why did he do what he did today? With her? Again? Twice in a matter of hours?

"Look, Sakura. I still don't know what I wa-"

"You don't have to. I got carried away, maybe…" She had a weird grin on her face now, it was impossible to stay away from the sexy younger Uchiha.

"I don't know what pushed me into doing that but-"

She pressed her lips onto his in a sudden kiss, "Do you… feel anything?"

"I… I can't explain." Sasuke said as he brought his gaze in the direction of her maroon leather couch. He walked away, then stood calmly in front of the window watching the abrupt rain. It was chilly out and inside her house was warm, just like her, just like her kiss. Her kiss affected him, he didn't know why, he wanted to kiss her more and more until they were both breathless. But, what happened to his personal space? Him thinking she was annoying? He didn't care anymore, he would kiss her again and again to have that good feeling scorching inside him.

Sakura really didn't want him to say something that would hurt her, whatever they were sharing right now was special to her. She felt closer to him already. It didn't matter if she sounded naïve in it, it was still special to her.

She walked to him, her nin sandals silent against the white ceramic floor, hands falling from the armchair to her sides. She cupped his cheek searching his vacant onyx orbs, her green eyes moist and close to tears afraid of his next words.

Sasuke held her hand placed on his cheek, his eyes getting softer at her sight.

It was raining cats and dogs now, the window was damp, cool huge droplets rolled over the glassed frame, their figures rippled by the drops.

"Do you…feel anything for me?" Her voice soft and hopeful.

"I…" He looked away.

"Sorry. I guess it's kind of too… early to be asking you that." She forced a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. His heart squeezed in his chest when his eyes fell upon her saddened features. Why did he have to feel this way? He wanted to be solitary and hidden. Why did she have to do this? What kind of girl is she? Sakura, a flower, yeah.

Their lips met again in a slow soft kiss, bliss, ecstasy filled their hearts.

It all became fervent, hot and distracted as she led him towards her current bedroom across the hall, lip-locked.

Nothing was in his mind but the girl engaged in this passionate moment with him, Sasuke just let himself feel as he was suppose to years ago. No one was aware of the time they got inside her room or when they stumbled on her bed, pale pink sheets smooth and warm like her hair, silky and homey under her back and that extra heat of Sasuke on top of her. Wait… Sasuke? On top of her? What the hell were they thinking now? Was it even right?

**I was just curious and added this fic, where Sasuke didn't leave. Please Please review. I think I'm begging again… Give me reviews!**


	2. It's on

**It's on **

Short pastel pink hair tickled his face, lips and tongue connected with his.

She was so beautiful, everything about her, he knew that, but never did he knew she felt so good. Never did he knew she smelled so good, and never did he knew she would be the one to seize his heart like this. If he only had known sooner, he would've done this a long time ago. The ache in his chest would've been vanished. The vicious visions and flashbacks left him, they did. For now that she was here… with him. He would never be the same if she remains in his life, with him and only him.

Her skin was velvety, he loved everything and he wanted to take everything.

Attacking her neck, he left gentle butterfly kisses over it, his hands found their way to he zipper of her red tank, slowly pulling it down, his eyes meeting hers and stayed there. Was it right for them to do this? Maybe, or maybe not? Too soon? Hell yeah!

His tongue licked her collar and his actions emitted a lovely moan from her. The raven-haired boy didn't know why but that noise aroused him even more.

Her fishnet undershirt was visible, her breast were halfway exposed to his sight, now he didn't know anything about women. So, his teammate is the first girl he's ever been so intimate with, and he doubts he'll ever allow any other _that_ close to him, he was that solo. Only that incident earlier that brought him so close to her, he started noticing her more than he's ever had. He didn't want to feel carried away but what comes now is not really his doing, it was hers and their hormones reacting, passion and possibly the L word.

He always thought she was pretty cute and hygienic, nice and punctual. As well as intelligent and let him say, strong in her own way. The kind of girl that fits his liking, but never did he think he would be so attracted to her, never did he thought he would be kissing her, his tongue exploring her sweet cavern of cherries. Never would he have the intention to want her…

Her small soft hands reached for his navy blue wide collared shirt pulling it off him, his firm fit torso came in her sight taking her breath away. Sasuke forced the heat creeping up his cheeks down, Sakura was touching his chest, her hands were so warm and his cold body was trying to adapt to the heat emitting from her. She was so beautiful, her green eyes flared an emotion he's seen before, one she reserved for him. He was falling for her, it was a weakness, his brother had said. Attachment and emotions were weaknesses to ninjas, specially to an Uchiha like him. He still needed to annihilate him, hell, wipe him out from life itself. Kill him. However, this girl was exceptional when it came to weaknesses, she truly was… to him. She was his _biggest _weakness.

And at the same time, he realized… she didn't deserve him. He found himself as a cold heartless… how did Naruto put it? Bastard ? yeah. A cold heartless bastard that has an ego as big as the universe. A pride that wouldn't even betray him in his sleep and the lack of emotions and tears just made him the premier threat of every teenage shinobi, the heartthrob that stole girls' hearts without even trying. Glance. Glare. Smirk. Grunt. And he got 'em right there, without an interest, just to make them squirm in disgrace.

Sasuke was a teenager on the outside, but in his mind, he thought like an adult. Fights like an adult. But when it comes to this stuff with Sakura, he was merely inexperienced, just letting his body make the decision, and careful not to go too far.

"Sasuke…" She moaned as his lips kissed her flesh softly, too softly for someone like Sasuke. His touches were soft against her, then he pulled at the fishnet exposing her breasts, not too big and not tiny, just the right size for her age. By next year she'll probably be a close to a C considering how much these shinobis grow.

Her creamy mounds bounced as the tight material left them. She flushed crimson as she saw his eyes fixed at her breasts almost as if he was examining them. She attempted to cover them with her slim arms but didn't. She would try to make the both of them comfortable. Sasuke loved the sight even if they were the first one he's seen. (His mothers' don't count.)

Their lips slammed again in a bruising kiss, their tongues immediately rubbed against each other as well as their bodies. The feeling was there, great and immensely attractive.

Her naked chest caressing and rubbing with his made an odd feeling sank in his stomach, and also felt blood rushing to a specific anatomy.

"Sakura…" He mouthed in the kiss.

"Sasuke…"

"Do you think it's right?" His voice was almost below a whisper.

"What is it?" Her eyes were fully opened staring at him lovingly.

"This. Wh… what we're doing." Holding his weight on his elbows and one knee at the side if her hip while the other was tucked between her legs, he gestured towards their naked chests and Sakura flushed at this again.

"I… I'm not sure Sasuke. I haven't… I've never done this before." She was uncomfortable to talk about that with him. Sasuke. She smiled nervously at their talk.

"I don't wanna make any mistakes Sakura. I don't know if I can…"

"Don't. I want you to… take your time Sasuke. Let's not rush, let's feel and… lo-"

"Sakura-chan? I'm home."

A soft knock was heard, then the click of her white door was heard as it opened, revealing a weary young woman with loud raspberry hair, her head was down then the teens' hearts thumped ferociously in their chests in sync, pounding like one as the woman looked up their way.

Aquamarine orbs widened at the sight, then eyebrows drew together…

"Oh, God…" Her voice was inaudible from shock.

Sasuke pulled away quickly as Sakura grasped the sheets to cover her exposed chest.

"Lhasa-chan? W-what… what are you doing here?" Sakura was shocked because she didn't expect company, mad because she was interrupted in such a blissful moment with the love of her life and embarrassed to get caught half naked on the verge of…

Sasuke was already dressed, his head down and staring at his hands, now what?

"I'm not sure how you're going to explain this but you better be sure to explain it." Lhasa said seriously, her eyes narrowing at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. She was pacing back and forth, hands on her hips and her head shaking violently to herslef, muttering curses about irresponsible teenagers.

"Lhasa-chan I-" Sakura started, her voice calm and soft.

"Don't Lhasa-chan me Sakura. Do you know what kind of trouble I would be put in if my sister finds out? Do you know what you were doing? What the hell were you thinking?"

Sakura was silent, she didn't think about the consequences, Sasuke gave her chance to think but she was so caught up in bliss and want that she forgot about everything else. Even her young aunt Lhasa of nineteen.

"Sakura, who is that boy?" Lhasa stopped her pace with her hands still on her hips and her tight pants hugging her curves perfectly almost like an older version of Sakura.

"That… He's… His name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." She said his name with vigor and pride, her hands clutched on her chest.

"What? Uchiha?" Lhasa said startled. "I see…"

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura was puzzled, her aunt spoke as if she knew who he was.

"No, nothing. It's just… Ah. Never mind." She sat next to her neice in a comforting manner. "He's your boyfriend right? Sakura you're what? fourteen? Just be honest with me. Did he force you to-"

"No. He didn't. I don't think I like where you're getting at." Sakura's voice rose.

"Calm down Saku-chan." Lhasa sighed. "Did you do anything with him?"

"What?" Sakura was startled, she hoped Lhasa doesn't start spreading rumors until they end up in her parents' ears. "What are you talking about?"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain yourself I'm not gonna make you feel uncomfortable. It's ok if you guys… uh… ok." Lhasa dind't listen to a word Sakura said, let alone her protests. She let it slide, her head down staring at her feet.

"No, aunt Lhasa it's not what you think. We were-""Sh… Just memorize this jutsu. It's useful. Just to be extra careful ok?"

Sakura sighed as her brain captured the jutsu with ease, but hey, a protection jutsu would be useful if she fell in a bad or blissful situation. "But…"

"Just don't tell Lilie any of this. It's our secret." Sakura nodded. Thank God!

"Thank you. Last thing I want is your mother to come question me about all this, I'm still a teenager myself." She took it so easy, and so quickly that it made Sakura curious.

"Lhasa-chan? Why aren't you…? um…"

"Mad?" She smiled.

"Exactly. Why would you support me and not rat me out?" Sakura stood, pulling down her tank to cover her abdomen. She looked at her aunt, aquamarine eyes almost glistening with tears. "This boy holds the last name of someone I once held dearly in my heart."

The tears were at the corner of her eyes, glassy and flashy at the same time.

Sakura was shocked. Her aunt had relations with the Uchiha clan. An Uchiha?

"Who is… Who was he?" Sakura grinned, she was close to her aunt and they were only five years apart. They were like sisters.

"Sakura, don't push me." Lhasa said sarcastically, pouting her lips amusingly.

"Really. What was his name?"

"I… I rather not tell you. You wouldn't understand. But he would." Lhasa said the last part quietly to herself, so Sakura didn't catch.

"It's ok."

"Just make sure he doesn't break you."

"I will. Thanks Lhasa-san." No way she was going to say they weren't officially together… yet if he or they change their minds.

"You make me sound old Sakura… Sakura-saaaaaan." Lhasa joked as Sakura tackled her in a hug. Both were in tears now with their own reasons.

Sasuke sat on the pink girl's living room couch, soon they would move into a new house and that meant he had to settle and adapt to the dobe, the pervert and…

"Sakura…" He heard himself whisper, she was a bit long in there, he hoped she wasn't in any kind of trouble. Like they said, Girls are gas, Boys are matches.

A part of him was releived because it wasn't her mother, and the other part worried that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

Footsteps and giggles could be heard across the hall, and a blushing Sakura and smiling… Lhasa, was it? They came together, looking alike except for their hairs and eyes, Lhasa's higher, more defined cheekbones and tanner skin. His eyes were fixed at Sakura and he just couldn't look away, he was feeling. He was feeling! The sensation he hasn't felt since his mother was alive. It made his interior pain vanish and the sense of being with her subtituted it. He… He cared. He liked. He l…

"Sorry for the wait Sasuke-kun." Sakura bowed, her voice softer than before.

"Hn. It's fine." He replied with an expressionless tone.

Lhasa was staring at him now. They looked so much alike but were nothing alike. Their personalities were akin, but they still were different. And that brought a smile to her face. She didn't want her niece to end up like her. Giving them your innocence and they left, just… gone. This boy was nothing like him, he will never be. She hoped he would never.

"Lhasa-chan is my youngest aunt. Lhasa-chan, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Lhasa-chan."

Sasuke nodded in respect as Lhasa did the same.

In a sudden move, Sakura seized Sasuke's hand and rushed him out, one more minute with her teenage aunt and everything will turn awkward.

Once out and away from a dreaming Lhasa, Sakura cornered Sasuke near the staircase, her eyes fixed at his and her face with a deep red hue.

Sasuke made no move to ask her what happened, he already knew. (Sharingan.)

He had to clear things out now, tell her about what he was thinking.

But first, they had to go somewhere, get a nice place to get things straight. Because what they were suddenly going to do was not normal, it was too soon maybe.

"Sakura. Let's… Umm…" What did Naruto call that? Ask out right? Lousy dobe.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him confused about his actions.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes, he was going to do it, just to make her and himself happy and he will learn more about her, he will finally find someone to confide in. She was the type, his type. So long overwhelming pride, half of it will be shattered in a second…

"Sakura, let's go on a… a… Let's go on a date?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, pulling at some strands of spiky raven and blue locks.

Sakura was shocked, her face was scarlet, she was on the verge of fainting. This was almost bigger than their make-out session… sessions. They had a chance to be a couple and they had to be careful. Sasuke wanted to be careful especially when his brother and the pedophile are out to get him. (Mostly Orochimaru.)

Sasuke waited for her, deep down he knew she wouldn't decline him. There was no way.

"Sasuke, I would want to go out with you…" Sakura looked away, feeling guilty about Ino earlier. She was still her friend somewhere in her heart, she liked Sasuke too and she wouldn't do that to Ino. But what about Ino calling her a wretched whore? And telling her to back off and not try anything with Sasuke? Fuck all that, This is an opportunity.

"But?" Sasuke got the point when she repeated what he basically said.

"Never mind. I would love to go out with you. Promise me we will do this in secret, you know they won't allow us in the same house if we're dating."

"Says who?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Lady Tsunade and our sensei." She sighed.

"There is more behind your reason, isn't there?" Sasuke grabbed her hand instinctively.

"I… Don't think I want to talk about it Sasuke-kun."

"That's one of the reasons I want to be with you Sakura, you can tell me anything."

"Well… We'll talk about it on the way."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Does this mean we're going out?" Sasuke squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. I couldn't be any happier." She squeezed back in reply.

"I… I've liked you for a while now." Sasuke admitted, getting a gasp from Sakura as a reply. "Since When?" Sakura wanted to know how much he's been hiding.

"I don't know, I've been hiding this warm feeling you give me everytime you smile at me, everytime you talk to me. I didn't know what it was…"

"Until now." They said in sync as they smiled at each other, faces getting close again. It wasn't awkward since they decided to go out now, maybe go as an item eventually.

It was alright when they leaned against each other and kissed, Sasuke held one side of her head, holding on with the palm of his hand, Sakura tilted her head to the side allowing more access to deepen the kiss. Sasuke made a move to continue and place kisses along her neck and jaw but a chakra presence approached and they parted for breath.

"Sakura-chan, got a message from Saya, I'm going to the hospital, they need me there." Lhasa fumbled in her pocket for her keys, throwing an oversize leather coat over her.

Sasuke nodded while Sakura hugged her aunt goodbye. She winked at them and they knew what she was referring to as they sighed and rolled their eyes sarcastically.

Shizune was happy today, Lady Tsunade dumped the sake craving and is now sober. (Of course not after everything is accomplished.) She watched the huge puffs of white in the deep blue sky that reminds her of a certain knuckleheaded ninja who was had multiple freaky obessions- yet that suits his loud personality. Her mind was driven by a solo cloud that resembled a head with a covering, hiding the face. She shook her head slightly at the distraction, humming a tune that Tonton was grinning about.

A loud sigh was heard from the blonde in the office, she was no doubt complaining again about Shizune's so-called office rehab. Yep, it was too good to be true, Tsunade couldn't stay for more than a day without her sake.

"Shizune?" Said woman heard her name and her ears shot up in an instant.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She walked up in front of the Hokage's desk, Tonton pressed against her chest firmly.

"I need you to assemble the teams to hear about the results of the competition." Her tone was a bit raspy, rough and dry, maybe the sake was really taking an effect on her.

"Already? Who won?" Shizune asked, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Ain't that obvious? Now, bring me some sa… some tea please before you

go." Even Tsunade was startled by her own words. Usually, she has a sake-fest with Shizune and an unwilling underage Sakura, including one merry Lhasa who was glad to be apart of it. However, today the woman asked for some tea. Something was definitely up and it has something to do with the mini missions and competition for the houses in the ninja district.

Shizune smiled nervously at the blonde woman and got to work right away. Anyways, who won? She still didn't know the obvious. And what was that tea thing?

Their worn out bodies layed immobile on the dirt. He released puffs of breaths, feeling the spasm of pain increasingly taking over his left arm from using his chidori earlier and the nagashi that concluded their mission. The clones were gone and some were getting absorbed in the large chasm his fierce pinkette created in the ground. He smirked thinking about how she went on a rampage earlier just because one of the enemies stabbed him on the shoulder with a simple shuriken. His onyx eyes now fully set on her resting form, the midnight-haired boy gently shook her to wake up. "Sakura, Sakura we have to go."

His deep voice was in a low tenor, and it awoke Sakura immediately as her viridian eyes fluttered, long dark eyelashes batted over her eyelids as she struggled to wake up. It was so comfortable, laying under the Sakura tree, her head on his lap as he stroke and ran his long fingers in her pastel coral locks. Soft, she was and she didn't want to wake up and start fighting again or search for the scrolls. It was so tiresome now, but with Sasuke it was like another date, they would have fun beating up the enemies chasing them, running together without the others, mocking the enemies and stealing their scrolls afterwards. It was fun when they double-teamed and planted their opponents in the ground and make them watch for a few minutes as they made out. Yeah, that thought brought a blush to her cheeks and pushed her into giving him a full hug, warm and smooth. He allowed the tug at his lips to widened from their usual smirking routines into a beautiful genuine smile. One that brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

Gently, he brought them both to their feet, pecking her lips as doing so.

"Let's go meet with dobe and Sensei." Sakura said as she cracked her back a little and stretched her arms.

"Hn. So, you calling him a dobe now?" Sasuke smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think you're starting to rub off on me Sasuke-kun." She said sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke glanced at their surroundings, making sure no one else is in sight and seized her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their movements became fervent, they were breathing heavily but couldn't find the audacity to stop their hot lip lock. He could smell her faint cherry scent that made him dizzy, it was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. Not being able to hold themselves any longer, the pair sank on the ground at the foot of the tree with a thump.

Pale hands reached for the hem of his black T-shirt, pulling at it constantly, she wanted to just rip it off and feel his hard chest and taut stomach. She flushed a pink hue thinking about what happened in her room when Lhasa barged in. She was so eager and distracted in his hotness that time, she was embarrassed.

Lost in their passionate make-out, the pink-black-and-blue-couple didn't hear the footsteps approaching. To their luck, a loud thump was heard, meaning the person might've tripped. (Or has gotten killed.) They quickly parted as Sasuke clutched a kunai from his wrappings and Sakura stood in a fighting stance beside him. Their faces back to normal, with Sasuke-kun being stoic and poker-faced, Sakura-chan with shiny green irises. There was a steady silence, and nothing was heard for the next few minutes except for Sasuke's faint breathing and Sakura's sigh.

"Guess it's just an animal or something." Sakura placed her kunai back in her holster, but stopped as she glanced at Sasuke who was staring at a larger bush with blazing sharingan.

"Wait, Sakura." Sasuke managed to reach her arm as she was walking towards the tree to grab their belongings. "What is it?" She asked.

"Hn." Then he smirked an let her go.

What was that? Sakura thought as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just dobe." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and motioned for her to keep a little distance. She nodded, realizing their usual routine, pecking his lips quickly.

"SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN!" The couple rolled their eyes at their teammate's loudness.

"Typical Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered.

"Over here Naruto!" Sakura waved as she saw a swaying blonde locks feet away.

A weary and stained Naruto came in sight, breathing heavily, probably from running around and unsuccessful at whatever he was doing. Sasuke laughed inwardly at that.

They expected him to start talking about ramen or some other shit like what Naruto would say. But he simply grinned at them, putting his hands behind his head as he gave Sakura a wink and simply muttered a 'bastard' to Sasuke under his breath as Sasuke snorted in return, his stoic face showed a deadly expression, one that seemed dangerous.

"Those two will never get along, would they?" She whispered to herself.

Sakura tossed Sasuke his backpack, following the boys to Kakashi's location.

"Anyone knows where Kakashi's new location is?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his teammates. "Where are your scrolls dobe?" Sasuke asked lowly, his face staring ahead in the forest completely ignoring Naruto's question. "What scrolls?" The blonde was oblivious. Sasuke sighed in frustration as Sakura punched Naruto's shoulder.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! Not everyone can handle your strength." Naruto grinned at his teammate, his eyebrows raised in a funny manner.

"Hn." Sakura muttered as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her word.

"Naruto? Where. Are. Your. Scrolls?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I told you. What scrolls?", his face was honest and it scared Sakura as well as Sasuke. They were not going to lose this game because of Naruto's stupidity, they wouldn't handle it ok.

In a sudden, Sakura heard a slashing noise, Sasuke was in front of her and the next minute he was gone. It was so quick, she was lucky she heard the slitting sound of the blonde's throat. Her heart thumped in her chest nervously, she turned her head around slowly, slowly, and slowly until she met with the cool eyes of her stoic boyfriend, he wasn't even surprised that he just killed his own best friend. He was in fact smirking as he bent down and grabbed a handful of green, black and red scrolls and a blue pouch full of crystals. The pink-haired girl was afraid instead of being content to have enough to win the competition. She started breathing hard, a hand pressed on her chest and the bags on the floor by her feet. Her eyelids were not visible anymore, only the eyeball itself was ready to pop out at the scene. Sasuke was impatient at times, but he didn't have to go that far.

The blonde's hair was turning into a lime tint, so was his headband and skin. She wanted to throw up at the spot. How could her Sasuke do this? Was it even him? "Relax."

"Sa…Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…Why?" She asked through heavy panicky breaths.

***Do me a favor and hit that review button, if you love this fic or Sasusaku do it!*++**


	3. Let the games begin

**I feel like I took too long to update. If you think so, I'm sorry. And the following chapters are going to be a little dark due to Itachi's little appearance in Sasuke's mind. Not exactly this one though. But the next one for sure. Please review! This chapter doesn't contain that much action though, so... yeah. Review? Please!**

**Let the games begin**

No signs of his teammates, they were suppose to be here about ten minutes ago. Hell, even Kakashi was here, he didn't care. He was probably pleased at their tardiness because he wanted some time with his book. Can you believe that? He almost got sliced in half the last time he was fighting, too busy glancing at the book every now and then.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto, but they're going to be fine." He said, his eye never leaving the book, hand on his knee as he sat comfortably under the large old willow.

"Come on sensei, it's teme we're talking about." The blonde whined again.

"That's exactly why. It's _Sasuke_ we're talking about, and nothing's wrong. I know you're worried about Sakura. She'll be fine, I 'know' Sasuke won't let anything happen to her even if she could handle it herself. He's not that cold to her you know." Kakashi 'really' smiled under his mask at the last part, it would be crazy to think of them acting nice and soft towards each other. He knew it wouldn't be possible but kept some hope that they would probably hook up some day. He wasn't that oblivious not to notice that Naruto held strong feelings for his pink-haired teammate. Actually, it was very obvious, Sakura was blinded by love. She was just so in love with the midnight haired boy she wouldn't even know if Akamaru was chewing on her hand at times. Lately, she was very aloof, the girl kept a distance from the Uchiha and that brought her luck. He didn't call her annoying, instead, the cold teen brought her lunch last month just because of it and even mumbled an honest sorry. That shocked the hell out of everyone, specially Naruto. She was probably the first person and might be the only one he's ever apologized to since the massacre. He didn't flinch or push her away when she hugged him that day, he simply placed a hand on her back in respond, his face still blank.

He was relieved that Naruto wasn't jealous, and even more pleased when Sasuke's fan girls didn't witness any of it. That memory was scary, cute and strange at the same time.

Naruto's mutters were gruff for a moment, his teammates were late, he was not even close to attain the minimum of scrolls Kakashi ordered him to obtain and the girl of his dreams was probably in danger right now. He can just hope the other two were successful enough and possibly alive. Even Sasuke, he wanted the teme around despite his cold attitude.

"I hope you're right, Kakashi-sensei. I hope you're right." Naruto grinned afterwards, beneath the bright cerulean held some doubt, behind those words held hesitation.

* * *

She was breathless, her legs were sore from all the running, but Sasuke was fine. He looked calm and still unreadable, he was as fast as lightning but held back because of her.

The fake Naruto was gone and since it was no ordinary clone, they had to escape the spot immediately in order to evade the noxious miasma pouring out of the large gash in his throat and the rotting body. Sasuke had grabbed her just in time, thankfully the girl had enough chakra to eradicate the poison out of his left lung or he would've been dead by now, his fire style ability would've increased the toxin's rate and engulf his whole body.

"You want me to carry you now?" Sasuke asked, he had been asking to carry her for the last twenty minutes but she refused. _"I'm a kunoichi, Uchiha."_ She had said, smiling.

"I'm a ku-" He cut her off as he crashed his lips onto hers and encircled her waist with his left arm, bringing her head closer to his to deepen their kiss with the other. Sakura gasped at his sudden move and did nothing, she allowed his tongue to rub against hers. She was glad he did that, it calmed her somehow, and she didn't have to worry about running and jumping trees anymore for the next hour.

Kakashi was sure going to get pissed at them for being so late. And since fighting was unpredictable, (Not in Sasuke's case.) they would probably get away with it. It's not like they would be worried or anything.

Sakura was thankful to whatever made Sasuke so good at this, she was even more grateful to God because of his skills, she could've sworn if it was somebody else, she would've been suffering from a concussion by now. (The guy has eyes in the back of his head?)

They were close to their location now-that fake clone from before was stupid enough to ask for it-Sakura and Sasuke didn't plan to separate any time soon though.

However, when the dobe's chakra became detectable, they reluctantly parted, sighing at their situation. Whoever invented that stupid rule that teammates in the same nin-house cannot live together can go fuck themselves big time. Sasuke hated that, he may seem like the secluded secretive type of boy, but when it came to Sakura, he kind of wanted to go to public with her, hold her hand where people can see, specially Lee and Naruto. He wanted to kiss her where people can see and envy. And he damn well knew it killed Sakura not to be able to do that. She wanted to go in public with him, he knew she wanted those fan girls of his to back off and scowl. Definitely, he knew she wanted to rub it to the bleach blonde's face. She was not even on Sakura's radar!

Sasuke unwillingly let her go, her legs were still a bit sore but Sasuke saved her the time by carrying her and tired her out by making out with her all the way back.

Kakashi lazily laid back beside an old willow, his book sandwiched between his palm and his face. Sakura giggled at Naruto's position as Sasuke muttered an 'usuratonkachi.'

The blonde hyper boy laid on the leafy ground on his back, his hand over his handsome face, he was sure asleep in this position. One knee was raised and the other laid flat, it was almost as if he was relaxing, getting a tan or something and Kakashi was being unfair under that tree that offered such a decent shade.

"They look so off-guard in this manner. Couldn't they stay awake for at least an hour?" Sakura smiled as she dropped her bag and sat under a medium sized maple tree with strange orange leaves, the air was fresh around that area of the forest, it made her feel free and comfortable especially with a certain Uchiha around. It would be hard to hide their relationship from the other ninjas, particularly their own teammate and sensei.

Maybe Naruto should know, that way he might be able to cover for them if the others became suspicious. Yes, she would have to talk to Sasuke about that.

"Nice clones Kakashi." Sasuke sort of complimented his sensei as he dropped his weight at the foot of the old willow. "Really?" He smirked as Sakura stood dumbfounded.

Naruto's was obviously himself, but she hadn't checked Kakashi's twice because of how original and real it looked. Sasuke had to be Sasuke, the hot genius and drop some sarcasm out of it. He was good at it too, if you were stupid enough to believe all of his compliments when his face is blank and he's glaring, that's on you.

The copy nin descended from the tree adjacent to Sasuke's, green Icha-Icha in hand.

"Took you two long enough." He said lowly, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Wake up baka!" They heard Sakura yell from across after throwing a bottle of water on his tanned face-which was even tanner now because of laying in the sun for about an hour.

"Nice tan Dobe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto dashed towards the small stream to take a good look at his face. Yep, he screamed all right.

"Look who's talking? Mr. SPF." Naruto grimaced at his rival.

Sakura walked beside her secret boyfriend who was kind of snickering silently at his blonde's teammate. That sunburn will not be leaving soon and Sakura had to laugh.

"Not you too Sakura-chan." Naruto whined as he forced fake tears.

"Sorry Naruto, it's… it's… hilarious…" Sakura said between laughs.

"Awww! My handsome face! Now Sakura-chan will never like me."

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as he listened to his secret girlfriend's laughs. She was beautiful, he loved to listen to her laugh, he would do anything to keep it alive.

"Hey Teme! I can assure you that Kakashi-sensei and I earned more scrolls than you." Naruto gave his famous wink. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Dobe, you probably stood in the background while Kakashi did all the work."

Kakashi walked ahead, his students' arguments and chatting fading. He was way too ahead. Oh well, it's not like they're going to get separated again.

"Can you walk faster? Kakashi's like way ahead of us." Sakura said as she pushed Naruto playfully. "It's not like we're going to get separated again Sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

"Dobe, stop jinxing things will you? That's what you said last time." Sasuke said as he glared at his best friend.

"Whatever teme! You're lucky Sakura-chan got to be with you for so long. I could've protected her better than you did."

"Dobe, you think I need your protection 24/7? I can defend myself for your information." Sakura smirked and so did Sasuke as Naruto gasped.

"S-Sa-Sasa-Sakura? You called me a dobe too? Sasuke is rubbing off on you. NOOO!" Naruto faked-cried, his lips pouted in an immature manner. His arms slumped at his sides in a defeated manner. "I… I have no friends… I am just an abandoned demon fox." He was kidding, but behind those words held some sort of sincerity. Sakura felt a tight grip on her chest. She felt bad, even if it were a joke.

"Oh, Naruto. You know we're your best friends." Sakura wrapped a arm around his shoulders and rubbed the side of her face against his. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's heart sank in his stomach, Sakura with Naruto made a spasm of pain clench his chest. "Right." He said angrily through gritted teeth.

Sakura noticed when her secret boyfriend tensed at her ministrations towards Naruto. She was too close to the blonde, he might get different hints about her actions. So she gave him a reassuring smile as she stepped away from the blonde, his grin never fading.

Sasuke sure looks like the jealous type, he was serious about their relationship.

_Boom!_

_Thump!_

The trees surrounding the area weren't standing graciously anymore, instead they were ripped from their roots by a bomb.

Sakura yelled at the sudden attack, not even Kakashi sensed anything. Fire and smoke were engulfing the area. Tsunade would never allow such a violent trick. It has to be some vicious enemy, one desperate after the scrolls, or a crazy team who wants to win badly.

The only thing she remembered was blue-black hair and pale arms covering her protectively torso.

"Sas… Sasuke-kun?" Then her world was swallowed up by darkness.


	4. Misunderstanding? Illusion? Genjutsu?

**Ok, reviews nd criticisms welcomed**

**I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.**

** Misunderstanding? Illusion? Genjutsu? Reality?**

It hurt like a bitch. The pain shooting from his neck, the sick metallic taste in his mouth and the fresh scent of cherries he loved so much. At that, his eyes shot open, blood red with twirling black comas. Yes, as beautiful it looked, as deadly it was.

Sasuke came to rely on the curse once in awhile even though he wanted to use his own strength. However, it wouldn't hurt if he just used it and get the fight over with.

This time, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, Sasuke looked around fast, very fast. He caught a glimpse of pink next to him in a white room. Too white to look like the combat grounds, it was then he heard the soft moan of a sleeper that he placed the last piece of the obvious puzzle. A hospital. But why did he feel blood in his mouth? Why did he feel the pain shooting from his neck? And why could he feel and smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, her skin?

He closed his eyes again, relaxing more to ease the pain away from his neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" He heard the soft moan again, it was so soft, so… Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" There it was again, but this time, seductive? Not so Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke-kun…" This one was completely different, it was a little raspy.

"Sasuke-kun…" He would admit that this was getting annoying. If he didn't close his eyes again, he would've been hugged by a nice caring Sakura right now.

Where was he now? Suddenly, the room felt colder and dirtier… it felt… rough and dry.

A cool sticky liquid dripped on his forehead, making him eager to open his eyes again.

"Eager aren't you?" He heard a male voice this time which definitely didn't sound as close to friendly. He sounded… you know how evil people just have a unique evil way of speaking to others. It's just… damn right annoying.

His body felt numb again, so numb it became painful inside.

"Humph, no wonder Lord Orochimaru is so obsessed with you." The voice said in jealousy, one Sasuke was starting to recognize every second. He suddenly wished that the man would continue so his senses could pick up faster.

"Release!" Yes, Sasuke knew, and he was enraged even though he couldn't show it right now. So, he thought, he was under a genjutsu, one that felt too real for a genjutsu.

The man chuckled before

"He's coming back." A soft voice repeated, the voice he was now craving to hear again.

His eyes fluttered open, they were burning but he didn't care. He wanted to see his teammates, his sensei and he really felt like seeing Sakura. How she was doing after the explosion because it was all so confusing.

Sasuke waited to meet the healthy teammates, yet marred clothing adorned them.

He waited to meet the bright flashy grin of Naruto, the sweet smile of Sakura, and the distracted, yet on-guard at the same time sensei… he waited but met darkness.

He forced his sore body on his elbows, sharing an activated painfully.

Breathing and panting sounds were heard from a distance, he could see silhouettes ahead of him with the aid of the sharingan. This was not something the naked eye could see, not even close. Surrounded by total darkness and shadows, only the sharingan could do that, not even the byakugan could pull off that technique.

* * *

Short clicks…

More short clicks…

Faint clicks…

Steady clicks…

Yeah…

Louder…

Sasuke's ears picked up the sounds really fast since he had a heightened sense of hearing.

They were footsteps of… ninja sandals of course.

He found himself lying down again, this time on a large cold table that felt like metal.

Where I am? What is this? Sasuke thought curiously…

A low dark chuckle interrupted his thoughts, it sent a bit of chill to his spine.

There was the panting again, it belonged to a frightened being…

Heavy breathing…

A scream…

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed, trying to get on his feet now, with no luck.

Something sharp met his chest and then the pain came…

He was sure something pierced him through his chest, something very sharp and cold.

Then the chuckle returned, it was sadistic now in his ears.

Sasuke groaned in pain, refusing to scream in such a situation.

A pair of strong hands forced his shoulders back down and harsh fingernails pierced his skin through the thick fabric of his shirt.

"I'm not sure what you did to gain this power a that age but… All I can say is that… _I'm very proud of your growth so you better not let her in to weaken you. Love will deteriorate you little brother, I mean, foolish little brother." _

Sasuke's eyes widened, black comas twirling in a sea of dark crimson.

Everything was starting to clear up, the sharingan was hurting his eyes, especially the right eye, it was throbbing with an excruciating pain now.

He held it against his palm, hearing the sickening smack it made with the cold sticky liquid, the sick metallic taste returned as he realized the liquid against his palm, dripping from his right eye met his lips, in his mouth and he tasted it. Blood…

An enormous eye arose from the depth of the darkness, it was closed and huge.

Sasuke approached it, his hand still clutched over his right eye.

A figure blocked the eye as it was starting to flutter open, the only thing he could recognize was the flashy pink hair and bright green eyes standing before the eye.

He gasped, "Sa-Sakura?" He reached forward with his free arm, wanting to touch her, smell her sweet fragrance… kiss those pink strawberry lips, hear her say his name.

Something stopped him, or rather someone's hand that grasped his wrist from making it to her. "Not so fast."

Red eyes glowed a bright color, the sharingan.

"Itachi" Sasuke hissed as his world of darkness was starting to clear up a little.

"You can't have both little brother. It's either her or the Mangekyou."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his right eye furiously bleeding again, far from normal.

Itachi chuckled darkly, his sharingan spinning wildly and vividly.

* * *

"You!" Sasuke hissed angrily, pulling his hand away from the throbbing eye.

"Hn. I don't have time for your foolishness little brother. I have a jinkuuriki to capture."

Sasuke gasped, waiting for his brother to vanish, waiting for this horrible nightmare to end. It didn't make any sense. This nightmare? Dream? Or whatever it was…

Sasuke hated it, he sure always wanted power and it wasn't long since he's gotten together with Sakura. Now, this… this… eye and his psychotic brother are making him choose between power… and 'HER' his Sakura.

"Well." Itachi crossed his arms, Akatsuki robe overlapping in process.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew closer together in anger, he wanted to just strike and annihilate his brother… his only brother.

His head started spinning again, then he decided to look at Sakura.

Even if he couldn't see her face clearly, he wanted to just stare and that good feeling would appear again. And it worked, he felt it, but a sting in his heart overwhelmed it immediately right after.

"You are a disgrace to our clan." Itachi spoke coldly, his eyes spinning even faster directly looking at Sasuke.

"You bastard! You dare say it's 'our' clan after all you've done?" Sasuke's hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning a paler white.

"Hn." Itachi turned his back on his younger brother, hand reaching towards Sakura.

"Don't-"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here. Just open your eyes Sasuke-kun." He heard Sakura say.

His eyes fluttered open again, just to find himself in a darker dimension.

"No, no, no," He repeated angrily, finding himself running, running faster and faster.

Blood was dripping from above his head, he glanced in the direction but found nothing but darkness. A small circular light appeared ahead of him and a flashy pink hair was in the middle of it. He was smiling, but it started to fade as blood started to engulf the light, the pink hair and no…

He was standing over there, but how could that be when he was running?

He was wearing a black cloak with a white circle on the back and a red and white fan in the middle of it. Sasuke was confused… very confused indeed.

Dark pants covered in blood and pink hair at his feet were also coated with it.

The other Sasuke was holding a long silver katana caked with Sakura's blood.

He was laughing, a dark evil laugh that Sasuke recognized as the one he made when the curse mark was reacting at the chuunin exams.

"You can't have the Mangekyou sharingan if she occupies your heart. It's mere weakness Sasuke. If she dies here, it wouldn't be long for her to disappear in the real world. Hate me. Despise me. Run and cling to your dear life. Uchihas like us don't love. We hate. But don't hate me for this." He pointed to the body of the pink-haired girl motionless on the dark ground that the naked eye couldn't see.

"This, Sasuke, was the only favor you'll ever get from me. And consider it the best one, since it's not the first."

Sasuke looked in horror, foreign tears forming at the corner of his eyes. It was Itachi, not him. Itachi had his face, his hands, his voice. But it wasn't Sasuke.

He realized…

He was falling for her…

Hard…

And it was truly a weakness…

He could choose the Mangekyou or her…

He could never…

Her sweet cherry fragrance faded…

Replaced by a the sickening smell of blood…

Mixed…

Both eyes were bleeding now, so was the huge one that appeared again to haunt him.

Sasuke wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he had a miserable life and when someone finally loves him for who he is and he's trying to return it, Itachi had to ruin it… again.

Is this the end of his charming Sakura Haruno?

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all my reviewers, specially 'Sasusaku forever and ever.' Don't worry other reviewers, thanks to all of you to!

**This chapter was a bit scary to me but You tell me what you think! Review in French, Spanish, English. I don't know as long as I can translate and understand it!**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Spoiled plans

**This chapter was kind of confusing to me and rushed so please review and tell me what you think. I believe that I missed some part but ok. Review.**

**The Mangekyou part had nothing to do with the series, I made the whole thing up and that Tobi thing too. Enough rambling, reviews keep me going.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, and to Brooklyn-King00. Here is chapter five.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't really be writing this. I would be drawing it and animate it.

**

* * *

**

***Spoiled plans***

Sakura was in tears and pain.

Sasuke didn't wake up and it's been over four hours since the explosion.

The team got separated again, she would've probably been sliced to pieces if Sasuke didn't cover her and ran. No signs of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto again.

Just like last time, it was like someone was trying to mess with them. Someone was trying to make them fail this. Or it was Naruto's coincidental jinx.

At first Sakura thought it was all part of the game, but then after that clone and the deadly miasma, the double explosion that could've killed an Anbu… She didn't know anymore.

Now, Sasuke was covered in cuts and shoulder blade had a long deep gash across it.

Quickly, her medical instincts popped up, she started to heal it, then her chakra started to fade and she was getting weak. The wound was starting to close again though it was still fragile, one touch, it'll open up again.

His shirt was almost completely torn now, but she kept it on him so his minor wounds wouldn't get infected from the ground below them.

She cringed as she remembered his eyes…

**-Flashback-**

_Sasuke kneeled beside her as the smokes from the explosion was starting to wear off._

_She healed Sasuke's most fatal gashes and cuts, the rest would heal on its own or later._

_A large crow with blazing red eyes that looked exactly like the sharingan flew across her face and seemed to be shooting her a hard narrow glare. Sakura didn't care about the stupid crow, she was too busy to worry about Sasuke's care._

_Finally, the crow sat his gaze on Sasuke…_

_Damn! Sharingan clashed with sharingan…_

_Anyone who was not aware of the situation will find it very strange and funny to see a young teenager glaring at a bird for no reason._

_Since this was not a normal situation, Sakura found it rather dangerous yet significant._

_Sasuke was just staring at the crow as the bird just stared back at him eerily._

"_Sasuke?" She whispered his name softly._

_Sasuke was mute, he didn't respond, he didn't even blink at her, his sharingan eyes were just spinning wildly at the crow, not looking anywhere else._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura tried again, snapping her fingers in front of him as nothing came._

_A huge bubble of fear swelled up inside of her, his right eye became blurry all of a sudden and blood started dripping from it in small droplets, then it came out furiously almost as if it were gushing out of it._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!" God, what the hell was wrong with him?_

_Sakura tried to heal him, but her chakra level was too low to perform such jutsu._

_Sakura glared at the crow, it must've done something to Sasuke. Why does a crow have the sharingan? This didn't make any sense to her at all?_

_What the hell did that stupid crow do? Sakura's mind cried furiously._

_The bird vanished in black flames as Sasuke collapsed at the same time._

"_Noooooo!"_

Those eyes were indeed terrifying.

They were so much different than Sasuke's.

His were so beautiful and memorizing but this crow's was so cold and treacherous-looking. She should get some help but her mind started feeling woozy and…

"So… blurry… head…hurts…" She muttered as her body started aching.

"My chest feel so…" Sakura clutched her side and her chest, then the metallic taste in her mouth made her stomach churn.

Sakura coughed, then she spit out blood… Dark crimson blood…

Her heart was so faint, she could feel her heart rate slowing down abnormally.

Her green eyes became drowsy and a cloaked figure stood in front of her.

Red clouds and black toenails remained in her last memories as the darkness took over her and she collapsed on top of Sasuke's chest, her short hair spread over his firm torso.

* * *

One of the four Anbus Tsunade sent to retrieve the results of the competition came back earlier and what he informed them was not expectable.

Everybody was present in the Hokage's office, then it occurred to them as soon as the Anbu team came in that Cherry B. and Sasuke Uchiha were missing.

Kakashi and Naruto came in shortly, saying that they were late and the other two were going to be here as soon as they got healed.

The worn out teens and quiet senseis stood there, their figure slightly beaten and marred. They were not fully shock of the pair's disappearance but a little shocked you could say as their eyes widened.

Ino was the one that was even more alert, fully alert and she shouted absentmindedly;

"SHE MUST'VE TRIED TO SEDUCE SASUKE AND ENDED UP KILLING HIM!"

Everyone dropped a sweat, except for Tsunade who looked like she was about to rip the blonde in shreds. Ino gulped nervously, ashamed of her sudden outburst.

She nodded silently and retreated behind a snoring Shikamaru and Choji.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pulled at his teacher's jonin vest.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi raised a lone brow boringly.

"You don't think…" Naruto felt a foreign feeling pinching his chest and his eyes widened in realization. "WE'VE BEEN DECEIVED?"

Kakashi smirked as he pulled a chakra string from his back pocket pouch.

* * *

"Have you reached an alternative yet brother?"

"I don't know how you got here but I will never, ever listen to your nonsense." Sasuke hissed at his older brother.

"Hn. You succeeding this Mangekyou process is very unlikely to happen." Itachi spoke in a straight-face, his sharingan stare hardening at his younger brother.

The older Uchiha didn't even have time to blink, he knew he was looking at his brother, he was certain in fact. However, when he felt the awkward tickling of a thousand birds being thrust into his back, he smirked even in the inside he felt the slight bit of disappointment of the younger Uchiha's decision. How Sasuke moved so fast in the world he himself created was beyond his knowledge. That sure was a shame but he decided to vanish for the time being.

"And so you've chosen brother. If you're really a prodigy, you'll find a way to save her."

Before Sasuke could find the time to interrogate his brother, everything started to fade and his brother vanished in a wild form of crows.

"Sakura." He whispered as his vision cleared and he found himself staring at the green forest. Extra weight kept him from rising faster and he looked and saw the multiple locks of pale pink spread across his chest.

"Sakura…" He murmured as if he were moaning her name in a dream.

Her face looked so calm, he actually allowed his eyes to soften at the sight of her.

"Sakura, wake up." He said as he tried to get up.

"Sakura." He was getting annoyed now, and finally he used more force and grasped her shoulders, a cool liquid dripped from her mouth and fell on his almost exposed chest.

His onyx orbs widened and he couldn't keep the scream from coming out of his mouth.

* * *

Itachi was beyond pissed.

Hatred was what got him where he was right now and that's why he wanted his brother to do the same. Oh, yes he had plans for him.

This was one of them, he hadn't meant to hurt the pink-haired girl but she was in the way of his plans and she was in the way of his brother's goals.

Itachi doubted she'd be dead because he didn't want to kill her. He was not suppose to kill her because of someone, sure he thought she was weak since he found her crying over the younger Uchiha instead of running away. But he fought the urge to kill her.

He admitted. He was indeed selfish but his plans were not so selfish because they were all about his brother.

The forest seemed to be getting dimmer than usual, he glanced at his right as he jumped from tree to tree casually looking for nothing in particular.

He smirked as he sensed a familiar chakra behind him.

"This was not part of the plan. She wasn't suppose to get hurt." The female said sternly.

"Hn. She was a nuisance." He replied stoically as he slowed his pace for her to catch up.

Unfortunately, his plain yet wounding answer was rewarded with a hard slap across the face. He flinched, not of pain but regret.

_Shit, I'm becoming too soft. _He thought bitterly.

They stood almost inches apart on the leafy ground of the forest.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"Hn. I have to."

"You could've informed them and maybe there wouldn't have been a plan for a coup d'état! You were one of them! They would've listened to you and this…" She broke down into sobs, her hands shielding her face from his sight.

"It was not that easy. The elders would've still chosen me for the job. They were meant to be annihilated anyways." He turned away, unable to watch her crying in front of him again. She was always crying.

He swore his story was becoming like Sasuke's when it came to women and power. That was not something he wanted, it was weakness.

"Itachi-kun. Please, let him be happy. He doesn't deserve to-"

"Don't. If you're saying this because she's your niece…" He chuckled. "I'll kill you right now."

Her flamboyant wavy raspberry tresses flew across her face, hiding her tear-stained cheeks pretty good. She didn't want him to see her cry again after so many times.

She felt his warm breath against her shoulder, his dark bangs tickling her cheek.

The blush rose to her cheeks on its own, she couldn't help it.

"I still don't want you to come with me. They'll kill you." Itachi whispered.

"Then spend the night with me? Please?" She whispered back, her eyes still closed.

Itachi was not always cold, towards her he was completely different and that was a great weakness to him. What a damn softie he was becoming when she's around!

"Lhasa, you know I can't. You cannot either."

"Yes I can, I'm allowed beyond the gates when a mission is coming up." She smiled weakly as her eyes fluttered open to meet his onyx ones. She loved them much more than the sharingan ones. They held such softness she couldn't describe with words. Maybe that's one of the reasons he never deactivates the sharingan, his black ones held purity.

"Hn." He turned away from her, this action brought disappointment in Lhasa's heart and her hope to decrease. He was an S-class missing-nin and she was not suppose to be here talking to him. She was suppose to be fighting him actually, cursing him for murdering his clan and for making his brother suffer from all these lies that she longed to talk to someone else about.

"Are you coming? The decent rooms might expire pretty quick, specially at this time of the evening." He waited a couple of feet away from her.

"Thank you." Lhasa smiled, her aquamarine eyes beaming with joy.

In a sudden, her back was pressed against a tree, his breath fanned her neck.

She waited to feel his lips against her skin again, after so long before the massacre.

None came and that's when she heard them coming. Lhasa gasped as her heart sank, it was not suppose to turn bloody, but if it's the Akatsuki…

She might be doomed. Itachi was thinking the opposite, he would go against his own kind to protect this woman? Really?

* * *

"This idiot thought we'll fall for that so easily didn't he?" An Anbu guard muttered as he shoved the prisoner into the cold cell.

"The book proved it all. Kakashi never leaves his porn behind." A female Anbu with long flowing silver hair laughed.

"Now, the Uchiha boy and that Haruno girl must be on their way now."

"Let's just go and make sure they come back safely." The female suggested.

The dark prison was awfully quiet. The two Anbu guards walked away from the cell, stopping on the evil laugh the prisoner was making.

"For an Akatsuki member, he sure can be stupid." The male Anbu smirked as he pulled his mask over his face.

"What are you laughing at anyways?" The silver-haired woman sneered.

"Leaf weaklings are nowhere near as good as Tobi. Tobi is awesome at fighting."

The man in the darkness whined as he made no movement of struggles.

"Humph. Ibiki can take this one, he might have some sort of mental disorder." The male said seriously as he motioned for his female partner to follow.

She hesitated when Tobi laughed constantly for no reason.

"You coming Yumi?" The male Anbu called her.

"Of course Dan." She nodded.

Yumi had a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach, this was so weird.

An Akatsuki member doesn't just go wander around in 'The Hokage's Tower' and pops out of nowhere in the form of Kakashi so suspiciously.

It didn't make sense how this Tobi guy, from the powerful organization known as Akatsuki can be so stupid? It was a setup.

"Dan? Don't you-" He cut her off easily.

"I know. Yamato and Anko are on it. Even Kakashi had some concepts. That's why they've not killed him yet. We need the info and that Uchiha kid might lead us to more."

"I swear this kid is too infamous for his own good." Yumi chuckled as she followed her partner with her hands in her pockets.

"It's kind of a good thing. He is an Uchiha after all."

"The last one. How sad." Yumi muttered sadly.

"Itachi is still on the loose." Dan reminded her.

"Oh, not for long." She smirked as she remembered the Kids' skills at the chuunin exams.

**-Flashback of the other chuunin exams-**

_Yumi was a decoy in the next chuunin exams along with her long time partner Dan. The Uchiha boy was their next person to fail. _

_He was keeping up with Dan at a fast pace, his moves were calculated, his techniques were maneuvered pretty well. Yumi was about to retreat and give away the scrolls the lone kid, but she wanted to have some fun._

"_Yumi ice illusion." She whispered, disappearing into lilies of ice._

"_Damn it." Sasuke cursed as he dropped his guard while fighting the masked ninja._

_His gaze was dropping towards the source of the illusion, the other Anbu being no longer there in the illusion was a little easier for him._

"_Sasuke!" A female voice yelled from a distance in his mind._

_Sasuke was slowly feeling colder and colder, his body was already stiff but his chakra was not. His chakra could keep him warm in the inside, even if he could not feel it._

"_You can't get away from my world." Yumi laughed as her pretty tanned face flashed in the illusion, surrounded by icy lilies and snow._

"_Hn. I don't"_

"_Sasuke-kun!" There was that voice again, oh yeah it was Sakura of course. No doubt, trying to get him out of the illusion._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Tch. Your girlfriend sure can be annoying. Tell her-"_

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_

"_What the hell?" Yumi yelled as she felt huge strong hands grasp her body._

_She looked up to see a giant girl with white eyes and large writings on her rather larger forehead. Her teeth gritted together and Yumi hadn't felt something more painful than to get squashed in your own illusion._

_Finally, everything cleared up and she found herself facing an angry pink-haired girl with a powerful chakra-filled fist._

"_Shit." Yumi cursed as she tried to get away, she was tied to a tree by very thin chakra strings. Her jaw ached from the impact but it was nothing she couldn't handle, she was Anbu. She looked away to see Dan fighting against Sasuke._

_They were loosing to Genins? How is that even possible?_

_Can't judge a book by its cover._

_Sasuke smirked, his hand holding a thousand birds of chidori and Dan who was still trying put out the grand flames with his sand empowering technique._

_Yumi closed her eyes for a moment, her hair swirling around her beautifully._

"_Yumi crystals, hidden blizzard jutsu!" The strings froze with ice, and now she broke free as Sakura coughed from the small blizzard._

_Sakura fell on the floor, coughing uncontrollably._

_Sasuke had Dan, he couldn't just run to save her because she was being a burden again._

_Oh, well she was his teammate._

_With the aid of his super human speed, Sasuke rushed to grab her out of the cold blizzard._

_He grabbed her waist tightly, his sharingan activated to stay on guard._

"_As expected." He mumbled. Might as well end this with the simplest technique._

_He laid Sakura on the mound of leaves ahead carefully. He turned his back, glancing back to make sure she was safe. She passed out from the blizzard's push but it was nothing big. _

_Performing the right hand signs, Sasuke gave his famous smirk._

"_That girlfriend of yours is sure slowing you down." Yumi stepped in._

_Sasuke ignored her comment, but it was fun to mess with her mind before defeating her._

"_Didn't hear you say that when she crushed you." Sasuke countered._

"_Ready to give up your scrolls now." It was an order._

"_Hn." He disappeared._

_Yumi kept her fighting stance steady and clever, her pale gray eyes scanning for the boy._

"_There." She spotted him on top of her, rushing at full speed._

"_Fire style, Dragon flame jutsu!"_

"_This should be easy." Yumi smirked as she threw ice from her mouth to overpower Sasuke's fireball. Her eyes widened and her faded smirk turned into a grimace._

_Multiple kunais rushed out of the flames, not only that but with explosive tags._

"_This kid…" Dan whispered from a distance as he watched the boy's amazing intellectual moves. He actually felt proud of the village's growth instead of hatred._

_Yumi was impressed, she had never been so fascinated by just a genin before, it was amazing. And that girl, even if she meant to tease them, it was quite good of her too._

_She still doesn't know how she got involved and even destroyed her genjutsu._

"_Dan! Don't just stand there gawking, help!" Yumi yelled at the blonde haired man._

_Dan snapped out of his gaze, nodding in understanding._

"_Summoning earth style! Dirt tsunami!" The massive tsunami of dirt launched at Sasuke in full force, Dan smirked at his work as the dirt engulfed the boy completely._

_He gasped as he felt a strong hand grasp his left side and when he turned his jaw met with a furious kick that sent him flying upwards._

"_What? Substitution? When?" Dan gasped as the Uchiha boy smirked._

_Dan blocked the next kick with his elbow but the boy tricked him by kicking the side of his head with his other free leg all the while in the air._

"_Lion's barrage!" Sasuke completed his work._

"_You can't keep this up forever little girl!" Yumi sneered as she ripped herself from the blood red imaginary branches of the blue-green trees._

_Sakura kept her eyes focus on her target as usual. She was not about to let Sasuke battle those two, even if it kind of seemed nice to be held against his firm torso._

"_Toxic cherry bomb…" She whispered, throwing a single cherry seed in the hair and blowing a kiss to it, causing the seed to grow instantly and shoot bombs and poisonous blossoms towards her opponent._

_Yumi dodged what seemed like most of the pink-haired girl's traps but something was still not right._

"_Look up!" Sakura yelled at her and Yumi gasped when the large boulders fell over her._

"_I've had enough." She muttered and released._

_Sakura sighed and smiled in victory and Sasuke smirked as he retreated his chidori._

_They passed, just hope Naruto was doing fine in that long genjutsu._

"I can't believe you were daydreaming." Dan teased her.

"Oh, shut up." Yumi hit his shoulder playfully as they both made their way out.

* * *

Sakura was not feeling well obviously.

Why did she always have to be weak and vulnerable? Why?

She couldn't think straight, couldn't breath, couldn't see. Nothing at all.

So that's what it felt like to be dead?

You don't feel anything at all?

**"you're not dead baka!"** She finally heard her inner exclaimed.

**"Open your eyes, Sasuke already saved you."** Her inner urged her as best as she could.

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun."_ She whispered as her brain started to send messages to her body.

Her members responded immediately as well as her senses.

She inhaled, but it was all blank.

**"You have to wake up to breathe idiot!"** Her inner hit her shoulder.

_"Why does your hair have those raven highlights?"_ Sakura asked curiously, taking a lock between her fingers.

**"Your life is more important than this. You'll find out why, but for now… wake up." **Her 'inner' flicked her forehead and the rich green forest came in sight again.

"Wake up Sakura, wake up." She heard Sasuke's deep voice call for her repeatedly.

Her green eyes fluttered open to meet his swirling red ones.

"Sasuke-kun…" She threw herself at him in a hug.

She was still straddled at his hips, their chests flushed against each other.

It was so warm, her scent was still there, engulfing his senses.

He would have thought after all this time in this filthy forest, the scent of pine and rain, dirt and overuse chakra will linger over her, but he was wrong. Cherry still remained on her skin, apple was the smell her

hair instead of cherries. She was charming without any makeup, jewelry or any other tacky things.

She was perfect?

Remember what your brother told you in there…

She is your greatest weakness…

A foreign voice rung in the back of his mind.

_And that is why I must protect her. _He concluded as he shut the intruder off.

"You ok?" She stole him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He forced the blush creeping up his cheeks down, Sasuke refused to blush.

"Thank you." She looked away in shame.

"Hn." He smirked, touching her cheek.

"What happened? Your eye was bleeding and you…" She forced back tears.

Sasuke knew he couldn't tell Sakura about what happened with Itachi and what happened to her. It was better if he told her about the Mangekyou he just got, and tell her how she just passed out in shock. Power was always what he wanted, duh, and now that he got the Mangekyou sharingan, he was even prouder than he already was.

"My sharingan has evolved. The Mangekyou is my new special ability. My brother possessed it when he…" He flinched at the memory of the massacre.

"Oh." Sakura understood and nodded in acknowledgement.

"In order to possess it, you have to…" He hesitated, could it be that he was revealing too much to her? He felt vulnerable all of a sudden.

Relax, this is Sakura. He told himself.

"You have to kill your best friend." He finished, his words dripping with disgust as well as disappointment. He received a gasp from Sakura in response and chose to silence her further questions by a chaste kiss on the lips.

This action brought a blush to her cheeks of course, it was so sweet and so lovely.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, not thinking, just closed her eyes.

She couldn't think of anyone else to be Sasuke's best friend other than Naruto.

So, him possessing the Mangekyou was beyond her comprehension.

Getting separated was getting really annoying, specially to Sasuke.

It was just so ironic, how the hell did she always end up with him?

Someone was messing with them, but for now, they were gone.

Later they should head to the Hokage tower because when these things happened, Team 7 was taught to report back to their base or the Hokage's Towers, whatever other locations.

Sakura met his eyes again, he was staring at her…

Neither seemed to notice their rather intimate position, Sakura just used this opportunity to bring her lips to his own in another unadulterated kiss.

So what Sasuke didn't feel like himself at the moment. It was not something he would do of course. But Sakura was his girlfriend now, secret girlfriend of course.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke's hand held her cheek tenderly as his free arm encircled her waist in an embrace.

Their tongues slowly rubbed each other, their kiss becoming fervent.

A slow moan escaped Sakura's mouth and Sasuke stopped.

He remembered what happened when he heard that noise, that warm seducing noise.

He ignored it and continued kissing her, releasing a bit of chakra to keep them alert of their surroundings and possible upcoming attacks.

Sakura angled her head to get better access to his warm lips as he did the same.

Tasting her sweet cavern was unbelievable, unlike when he was little and he thought kissing a girl was disgusting. He didn't want anyone to share his tomato tastiness.

He must've been blind that time, but he also did not regret what has happened between them. It was different, it was special. He will make sure she remains and he sure as hell will make sure he protects her with his life.

Her smaller hands massaged his scalp, running through his spiky hair like a true lover.

Sakura parted first to take some air from their hungry kiss and Sasuke took it as a privilege to glide kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Sasuke…" She whispered his name softly.

It was bittersweet, Sakura felt like she was doing something wrong when the thought of Ino catching them like this crossed her mind.

It wasn't like she could do anything, Ino was not Sasuke's girlfriend. She was. Sakura Haruno was and she is going to stay.

They were lost in their own world, surrounded by nothing but themselves.

Sasuke had not think twice about his brother, he was becoming annoying to him now.

Sakura was his all, she was charming as heaven with her silky pale pink hair that resembled bubblegum. Her bright green eyes that sent rays of happiness everywhere…

She was charming indeed. He felt almost guilty for not noticing her before but the present was what mattered, not the past.

If this could last longer, if they could be together freely without any interruptions, without any glares or insults, without any forbiddance.

Everything will be perfect. Without Ino's jealous criticisms, without Naruto's foolish date-attempts and especially without Lee's embarrassing confessions and those damn fan girls that stalk him around.

Little did he know, perfect was not a word to use for their relationship just yet.

How many minutes had passed since Sasuke was lost in Sakura's captivating and beautiful scent? How long was he kissing her? It was not important.

The only thing that was important was the two of them and their time together.

* * *

"You think we've given them enough time?" Yumi said boringly behind the shrub.

"Man, who would've thought two teenagers making out could get you horny…"

Yumi shuddered in disgust as Dan starting to rub his crotch.

She slapped his hand away, he blushed and looked elsewhere.

"And they thought the two were in danger. Danger my ass." Yumi humphed.

"Time to go then?" Dan asked rather patiently, he wanted to watch them a little more.

"Yeah. It's time for them to go home. Besides, they can't miss the most important news of today." Yumi grinned.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they pulled it off." Dan sighed.

"I saw it coming. Since the chuunin exams, they beat us remember. If it were a little more on the reality side, I would've insisted Hokage-sama to promote them to Anbu or at least a jonin ranking." Yumi said seriously, not once taking her eyes off the kissing couple.

"Let's go." Dan sighed, he wanted them to go further, it was like another Icha Icha novel damn it! Yeah, he and Kakashi were friends so he would know.

Dan would probably ask him too about his students' relationship.

He knew Tsunade would not allow, maybe he shouldn't say anything.

"You think we have to mention about them-"

"Of course not. You know Hokage-sama's rules." Yumi laughed freely.

"Despite the fact that when we used to be in those nin houses, Kakashi was screwing around with that Rin girl." Yumi smirked as she pulled her mask back on her face.

"Oh well. No one ever followed these rules anyways. I still can't believe this Hokage kept it." Dan sighed in defeat, it was not his business but that did not mean the perv couldn't ask. Right?

* * *

"Time to leave you two!" Yumi yelled at the couple, throwing a huge Ice lily crystal instead of a shuriken to separate the two.

The couple was caught suddenly, even Sasuke was not aware of the Anbu.

He decided to take the old method. Ignore the comments and reply with his famous insignificant hns.

They stood up quickly, fixing their clothes. Now Sasuke noticed that his shirt was torn and Sakura's blouse was too. Only, her mesh undershirt and wrappings blocked her chest from view. He sighed in relief at

that, it was almost refreshing.

Sakura was rather confused and curious of course.

"Well, this brings back some memories." Sasuke smirked at the Anbu pair.

The masked nins nodded but stayed silent, the silver-haired female grabbed her giant Ice lily crystal and placed it on her back where it belonged.

Sasuke already recognized them of course, he was the legendary prodigy.

Sakura finally recognized them as the female's silver hair cascaded behind her back like a snowfall. It was beautiful really, but it can be deceiving.

"You two don't look too hurt to me." Yumi said seriously.

Without removing her mask, the silver-haired Anbu blew a single crystallized lily on the couple's blushing faces.

All the cuts, bruises and small gashes disappeared as the flower's cool crystallized petals dissolve into a thin layer of mending chakra on the couple's bodies.

They felt a cool new sheet of chakra placed on them, blending an restoring their own rapidly. It was chilly and quite sweet at first but then as it settled in their system, it took back its warm nature. Yumi's

unique medical specialties were quite impressive.

And that was exactly why Sasuke was simulating it with his eyes closed.

Two healing abilities of different sorts down with the sharingan, remarkable!

He noted inwardly, hoping the smartass Anbus didn't notice his moves.

"Sorry I can't fix your clothes, but the major and minor injuries are gone." Yumi excused.

The two nodded silently, feeling a lot better after this boost of chakra.

"Ok then kids." Dan grinned under his mask as he extended his gloved hand towards them.

"I think my way would be faster." Yumi stopped him.

"No, my way is better and safer." Dan insisted bitterly.

"I don't think so Dan. My lilies can do so much better than your fucking old dirt."

"Ouch." Dan held his chest as if he were hurt by her comment.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed at their behavior, it was so weird watching two high-class Anbus fight like this in front of two chuunin.

Sasuke had the sudden urge to teleport himself away but only the bickering Anbus could do that since they were in a jutsu performed location.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Yumi remembered having a fight with Dan over how they should transport the teens back to the Hokage Tower. She remembered… blacking out?

Oh yeah, that pink-haired girl smashed the ground with such force, it created a huge chasm under them and her and Dan fell hard.

Oh, if she gave me a concussion! Yumi thought angrily as she woke up from unconsciousness.

"She's in!" A girl's voice yelled, it sounded like they were floating high somewhere.

Yumi looked around and damn right, she found herself floating on a one-mile long plateau of dirt. She gritted her teeth in rage, Dan won this one but not the next.

Sasuke sat at the farthest end of the plateau with one knee up and his other leg down, face staring straight ahead into a world of nothingness.

"I still think your beautiful lilies would have made a safer and prettier voyage." Sakura whispered to Yumi with a smile on her face.

"I guess so." Yumi nodded with a sly smile. "But your boyfriend doesn't mind."

Sakura felt the heat occupying her face again at Yumi's comment.

"It's ok honey. My lips are sealed."

Sakura sighed in relief, her face going from a blush to a pale shade.

"Did you kids spot an Akatsuki member?" Yumi asked, even if Dan told her not to.

"Yumi!" Dan hissed, glaring at her for not keeping her promise.

"Hey, I crossed my fingers." She hissed back.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, an Akatsuki member? Here?

"N-no." She whispered, unsure of what it all was about.

The cool air played with the ninjas' hair, gently and carelessly.

They spent the rest of their trip in silence, only the sound of the wind whistling through the invisible leaves and their steady breathing.

"Hang on. We're almost there." Dan said as he performed his familiar hand signs and entered the bright grotto.

**

* * *

Ok, one of my reviewers was right about Lhasa's relationship with an Uchiha and it is Itachi. I'll explain their releation before the massacre in the next chapter and who won.**

**I think it's obvious but I had the feeling that adding a little twist will be dramatic. Oh, well. You were right Tenshi303.**


	6. Love in the rain

**I love the reviews! No wonder I love writing this story more than the others (Except for Timber falls), keep reviewing please and I'll update sooner!**

**WARNING!: ItaXLhasa lemon-two of them! If you don't like them, skip you do, that's good and tell me what you thought. This is probably my best lemon anyways, review!**

**

* * *

Love in the rain**

* * *

Might Guy wore a huge flashy grin on his face, as well as his favorite youthful student; Rock Lee. The goofy look-alikes hid the worn-out form from everyone but they sure couldn't fool the Hyuga prodigy beside them. He stood as usual with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Tenten was exhausted of course, her hair wasn't as neat as it used to be, it held a little spiky taste which looked quite sexy for someone her age.

"I am so sorry young Sakura-san could not be present at this time to congratulate my team and I for our youthful victory on this-" Lee was cut off immediately by a loud banging on the office door. The others gasped at the quite unexpected arrival, though it was expected soon anyways.

"Not so fast…um… Bushy brow kid!" Yumi yelled as she shoved the couple behind her in front of the Hokage.

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed as Sasuke just nodded with a Hn.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, his mind completely filled and rushed through the previous events that occurred in the forest while they were separated from Naruto and Kakashi.

He shook his head absentmindedly to rid himself of the useless thoughts.

"Well, you two didn't miss much-"

"Except Lee and his teammates' youthful victory!" Might Guy exclaimed as he posed.

Tsunade groaned impatiently at the green taijutsu masters' ridiculous behavior.

"Hn." Sasuke threw the remaining things from his pocket and from his smaller pack, Sakura did the same, even if the whole process was tiresome.

At last, she held up one finger and grabbed Sasuke's arm to block her from view, everyone raised a curious eyebrow at her actions, but Tsunade noticed her hand inside her shirt, then she pulled out a triplet of crimson scroll and placed it quite firmly over the Hokage's desk. The gasps were so loud, they could almost pass out as large intakes of breath-which they were. Sasuke stood, his face emotionless but the smirk found its place on his lips and his dark bangs and posture proved how he was going to tease Konoha's green beast. Oh, if his and Sakura's relationship wasn't secret he would rub that in his face too. That was what he wanted of course, all thoughts of space invading and the scary thought about having to share a bedroom with Naruto and a bathroom… all of that went down the toilet. Sakura changed him that much in a matter of hours.

The room became silent, so thick people! Tsunade who had quite a large grin on her face about her favorite students' success never disappeared but Lee's did long ago though.

"I guess we know who our real winners are after all." Yumi smiled before she allowed a large crystallized lily carry her away in a whisper.

Neji stood in the background, not caring at all whether he was last or first.

Now, Ino and Naruto's reactions were very disturbing, specially the threats after finding out that Guy's team won. But…

"If only Naruto, that idiot was here to witness this." Sakura muttered to Sasuke.

She was about to leave but she abruptly stopped when she came face-to-face with thick black abnormal eyebrows and large round eyes with a couple of girly lashes.

She smiled nervously, gulping a nervous lump in her throat. _Help!_

"Sakura-san! Young and youthfully beautiful Cherry Blossom!" He was down on one knee, his flashy grin ever present and a large bouquet of flowers of her namesake.

Sakura resisted the urge to sneeze, and puke at the same time. Not that she hated the boy but he was becoming way to much like guy sensei.

No wonder they left him there, even his own father-figure.

Tsunade was engrossed in her scrolls and a bunch of keys were scattered on her desk.

"Lee?" Sakura started to back away, quickly glancing at a scowling Sasuke.

"A youthful date with Konoha's green beast will make my day!" He yelled.

"Idiot. Those aren't even her favorite flowers. They're…" Sasuke cut himself off as Lee raised a thick eyebrow at his sudden interest. _They're white roses…_

Sakura could only smile with soft green eyes at his concern, it was very weird but thank God Tsunade was busy doing who knows what.

A loud banging interrupted the shinobis' thoughts, following by curses and quite a bit of laughter.

"Naruto." Everyone said through gritted teeth, except for Sasuke who muttered a 'dobe.'

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" The blonde-haired boy screamed as he burst into the room.

"I told you! I told you they had their own pack of scrolls!" He continued.

Tsunade sighed at the fox-container's obvious behavior, pulling a transparent pouch from her desk's drawer.

"I take it we had more than you dobe." Sasuke said more to himself.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" He threw himself at his teammates, eyes spilling anime tears.

Sasuke was choking and tried to kick the blonde but failed miserably.

Finally, Sakura sent him flying to the wall with a sickening crack, her fists relaxing after the impact. Sasuke smirked at her, his eyes telling her exactly how grateful he felt.

"Sorry Naruto, I know you missed us-for like a three hours-but doesn't mean you can choke us." She said, leaving him with a swollen jaw and two broken ribs.

She decided to look for Lee and tell him how sorry she was for not accepting his date but he was gone, just… gone.

She noticed the large smirk Sasuke was wearing and the arms crossed, the closed eyes…

"O, oh." She blinked.

"Shizune, please get me some stretchers and a couple of strong nurses up here. Lee has been, crushed and Naruto is well… knocked out by a certain apprentice of mine." Tsunade muttered through the microphone on her desk.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, but the grin on her face showed so much more.

"Now that everything has been settled," Tsunade started, "Something happened, an Akatsuki member was spotted and imprisoned today while you two were away."

Sakura choked on her own spit but Sasuke's face remained calm. He couldn't fool the other healers in the room because of the dark chakra his body was emitting.

"It's not Itachi unfortunately but this one is quite strange. I've talked to your sensei about this and a few other jonins, however I feel that you two should be trusted enough to know about it. Don't, I repeat, don't leak out a word to Naruto about this."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, stupid move." Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded. "That's what puzzled everyone. He used Kakashi's figure to get himself in but it sure didn't work."

"I still don't understand why an Akatsuki member would step in here so easily Tsunade-shishou." Sakura shook her head.

"Maybe it's just a fake to startle us. Or letting himself get captured could prolong their knowledge on the village's growth or plans." Sasuke chimed in.

Sakura could've sworn this was the longest sentence he had ever spoken.

"It's a possibility Sasuke Uchiha."

"How does he look like?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Orange mask, dark hair and the usual cloak." Tsunade said shortly.

Sasuke was completely oblivious about this strange member of the red clouds, he has never encountered them anyways, only Kisame and… you know who.

"This whole thing gives me a fucking headache." Tsunade looked around for something beside tea to drink.

"Sake… Need Sake…" She muttered repeatedly but Shizune would not let her off rehab so soon. Not until she finishes with… Light bulb!

The blonde sake lover raised her head and looked for he familiar transparent pouch on her desk. "There!" She exclaimed as she threw the pouch at Sakura.

"I suppose you know what this means." Tsunade leaned back on her chair, her robe long gone which resulted in exposing her large bust.

"Remember, those are chakra-powered. You'll get it soon enough, oh can you get Shizune for me again on your way out? She owes me." The woman grinned.

* * *

"Looks like we could start packing tomorrow morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she leaped off a branch.

"Hn." Sasuke said, completely distracted.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stopped to look at him.

"Hm?" He stopped also to face her.

"Something wrong?" The teenager approached her boyfriend with a look of concern.

Sasuke shook his head, sliding down with her to sit at the base of a cherry tree.

"Is this about your…" Sakura motioned to his eyes.

"Aa…"

"And that Akatsuki member too, neh?" She continued, her hand grabbing his. It's obvious enough that Sasuke wanted to be in the same room with the criminal and Ibiki to ask for the whereabouts of his brother. This shit was fucked up! He thought angrily.

Once he felt Sakura's warm hand tightening its grip on his, he felt relaxed and surprisingly pleased. But the vulnerability she caused…

This power… This hunger for power… And more… And more…

Is that why Uchihas were born? Full of angst and a lust for power?

What about happiness and love? What the fuck happened to that huh?

Sasuke wanted to scream all this aloud, loud enough for his dead clan to hear.

Why did he have to specifically be their avenger? Why not someone older and stronger? Someone with much more experience? And… hate, something he was slowly losing.

"I just…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" Sakura kneeled closer to him.

"Why me?" He looked at her with a foreign emotion in his eyes.

The sharingan was activated and it was different…

It looked… Sad and hurt…

Sasuke was hurt…

The sudden snap of thunder startled the couple, Sakura looked up to see the once clear sky turning a dark grey.

And it came…

The fat beads of cold water slid down from their silky hair to their blushing cheeks.

She cupped his cheek with her free hand, straddling his lower half with her long slim legs. Their lips smashed together in a heated kiss, her hands weaved in his dark hair lovingly massaging the healthy scalp.

He encircled her waist, hands firmly holding her in place with him.

It was raining cats and dogs, the large droplets of water soaked them through their underwear even, however that didn't stop them from making out.

Their kiss held passion, it showed the hurt both of them were feeling about their own personal things, their past…

The couple parted from each other, sensing the rain pounding on them at much more force than before.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand in his to leave, but the rain was pouring so hard, they couldn't make it out there like this.

"We have to find a close shelter Sasuke-kun, the rain is becoming a pain." Sakura moaned as she averted her eyes from the boy next to her to glance at the grey sky.

She blinked repeatedly as water blinded her vision, forcing her green eyes shut.

Sasuke sighed as he motioned for her to stay closer to him, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, even if his eyes turned softer when around her, he was still the Same Sasuke. And Sakura sure hoped he would stay that way because that was who he was.

* * *

There wasn't a time where Itachi was not pissed.

He was always pissed off about the littlest things because they always tend to mess up his plans. Like that pink-haired girl he saw earlier with his brother. Sure if she wasn't related to Lhasa, he would've done worse than injure her the way he did. And since she didn't die, he ended up giving her a strange power.

One that even he could not keep for long and if the girl engages in sexual relations or any kind of activity that involves their sexes, her partner will be affected and possibly possess the same power but with more side-effects.

All of this was fucked up now because of her and that fucking beautiful aunt of hers.

And he admit that he loved her way before the massacre and he is afraid that he still does.

She was sandwiched between him and the tree, Akatsuki's vicious chakra on the way.

Itachi had to avoid them as soon as possible, he sure didn't want to have a fight with them because of Lhasa. He never lied without a good reason, and that's another reason why he was pissed off over the littlest things. Oh, this one was big however, it was indeed.

The first one to land was a man with two large venus flytrap-like extensions that envelop his head and upper body.

"Zetsu…" Itachi whispered, his sharingan flaring annoyance and anger to the plant-like creature. His face was unnoticeable for now but the whispers of his two-sided face chatting-more likely the white one- was audible enough for the older Uchiha to hear.

A huge sword sheltered with wrappings dug within the ground as soon as its owner stood beside it with a large grin, consisted of razor-sharp teeth… like the shark he was.

"Hn. Kisame." Itachi released his grip from the scared Lhasa, placing her behind him.

Said shark pressed his teeth together, licking whatever substance remained in his gums.

"It's done." The blue-gray man hissed at his partner, his small beady eyes never leaving the kunoichi behind Itachi.

"That's explains why Zetsu's here alone. Now, leave me be." Itachi turned to leave but a large lump of water blocked his path.

Lhasa was silent like Itachi asked her to be, even if the other Akatsuki members could tell that she was from the leaf village.

"Itachi. Are you just going away with her? What about me?" Kisame joked as he faked a look of hurt.

Itachi scowled in disgust but without further conversation, cut through the water along with Lhasa and vanished.

Zetsu just paid no heed, but Kisame gave it all a big deal.

"I think I'm going to have fun taking her gut out with this baby." He polished his sword with the back of his hand.

"Your partner's losing it." Zetsu's white face said.

"How so?" Kisame asked slowly.

"The L word." The black side replied as the plant spy merges with the ground to report his mission to Pain, leaving a suspicious shark behind.

* * *

"You can't keep this up Itachi." Lhasa said sternly to her lover.

"Hn." Itachi jumped from the last tree branch to land at the entrance of the small village he hoped to find.

"And I thought some time away from me would extend your use of words" The raspberry-haired woman smiled as she stepped near Itachi.

"You were wrong apparently." He said deadpanned.

Lhasa sighed as she waved a curled lock of raspberry from her face, her aquamarine orbs perfectly glowing with her skin.

Itachi pushed the thoughts out of his head, he had to think of a way to lure his brother but it was becoming impossible. That's why they sent risked their chances and let Tobi get captured. Konoha was not stupid and they were not bright when it came to these kind of stuff either. Itachi sighed as his head started to hear from all those plans.

Why the hell did he have to specifically join Akatsuki? They were becoming such a pain in the ass with all those plans. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! And give me another Destroy! That was all they were talking about damn it! Destroy, kill, revenge.

Aa, that last word sent a chill down his spine… Revenge was something he and his brother could relate to. Uchihas were really meant to stay unhappy and loathed.

The hotel came into view, his cloak was long gone as well as the shoes.

He wore a casual black attire, consisting of black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with no clan insignia. His eyes were onyx as for now, he wouldn't take the chance with his sharingan. His hair hung loose over his back, hair tie long gone to make him resemble a simple villager.

Lhasa had never been so amazed, sure she had seen his hair like this before but it was longer, silky and so glossy, she felt like running her fingers through them.

Lhasa walked with him towards the hotel, her hand itching to slide and take his.

_Maybe we could never be the same again because of all this trauma that happened long ago. Stupid elders, jealous old man, powerful clan… _Lhasa could feel the warm tears forming at the corners of her eyes but held them there. She blinked them away.

Finally, he took her hand in his, though Lhasa was shocked to see that he was slowly acting like the old Itachi she knew before the massacre.

A smile broke its way on her face, as well as small giggles.

Itachi knew why she was like this and he couldn't help but allow the warm feeling to take a part in heart. Just like it used to be when they were younger, and both were together.

_If only… _Lhasa thought, with a smile so similar to Sakura's.

She was surprised to see the villagers packing so early, but said nothing otherwise.

Itachi stopped to look at her, just staring at her beautiful face that resembled her niece so much more than her own mother's.

He cupped her cheek with a cold hand, her skin felt so warm but his face still held no emotions whatsoever.

She leaned closer to him, her eyes closing to concentrate on the soft gesture his hand applied. Her soft skin under his hand…

She was done waiting…

She kissed the missing-nin on the lips…

Those lips she missed dearly ever since…

And it came…

The large drops of cool water from the sky slithered over cheeks and hair, clinging to her skin. He may look colder, he may be a murderer but deep inside, he was the same Itachi-kun she loved and gave herself to.

* * *

"Tell me about your father Sasuke-kun. Please?" Sakura looked at him, even if she hit a spot in him that shouldn't be taken lightly, she asked anyways.

"Well, he's dead." Sasuke said without emotion as he shrugged.

"I know that." Sakura stroke his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"Just, tell me how he was like with you and…" Sakura trailed off, keeping herself from saying his brother's name. She knew exactly how he felt about that.

"Aa. He was like a dad I guess."

"Not good enough Sasuke-kun."

He sighed, looking at the rain outside of their room in the hotel.

Funny how they were using so much chakra to teleport to the nearest place and ended up in a small village instead.

No one's going to raise suspicion since it's raining and all, the storm was predicted but not so soon.

It was getting dark outside and it was also hard to see with the slight blizzard.

"He was… Strict and you can assume that I got my pride from him." He lowered his gaze to stare at his hands, the curse mark was throbbing, tickling his skin and urging his hormones to ravage anything in sight, but Sasuke wouldn't have that.

Sakura knew he was talking about himself when he inserted Naruto's name, that's how she had also pictured Sasuke's father. However, he loved his son in his own way.

" My brother was actually the one who really acted like a father to me. He was always there for me even with all those missions…I _thought_ my brother was always there for me, protecting me, training me to be the best that I could… but…"

He turned to look at the pinkette sitting on the couch.

"Sasuke-kun? It's ok." She hugged him, a sign to allow him to shed tears.

They stayed close together, his head on her shoulder as well as hers on his.

Her hands were buried in his hair, his hands wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. She was smiling, she was truly smiling with him by her side.

**

* * *

~Small Lemon ItaXLhasa~**

Her skin tasted better than before, even when they first engaged in this together.

Her breasts had grown as well as her body of course, she was curvier…

She was once more fully exposed to his sight, her chest heaving up and down along with her breasts as she panted slightly from the pleasure his lips provided.

His hard chest was marred with small scars but they didn't ruin his good looks and well-toned physique. He kissed her lips with a much harder force than before, this one was demanding as well as passionate, it made him forget… She made him forget…

Her kisses made him forget about the harsh plans he cooperated in.

Her moans encouraged him to take her again and again.

Her sweet scent of fresh strawberries engulfed his senses and made him forget.

As he finally thrust his hard length into her tight wet heat, they both vanished into their own world of bliss. The hotel room they were in was forgotten, just the both of them enjoying each other's wanted presence and the huge waves of delight and excitement.

"Itachi-kun…" She whispered as her hands left his back to tangle themselves in his long black hair, feeling the smooth texture of his hair intertwined with her fingers

She had never seen him in such a vulnerable state before. She could knock him out right now if she wanted to but Lhasa couldn't betray him like this.

After all they had been through…

The nineteen-year-old couldn't bring herself to do it, he had meant so much to her and still does. Even if they faced a lot of hardships before the massacre when they were together, she couldn't do it just like that without being remorseful.

His hands glided over her soft skin, stroking her breasts and kissing the soft mounds.

_I miss this feeling… _Lhasa moaned his name softly, her lips parting to meet his again.

"Lhasa…" Although it was faint and yet deep, it was also velvety coming from Itachi.

_I'm falling too fast… _Itachi pushed back the sour thoughts and welcomed the sweet ones about her… Lhasa Haruno.

He thrust into her again, her gasps and breathing uneven as well as her moans.

Her legs wrapped around his waist firmly to pull him deeper inside her, and the faster he went, the louder her moans. She kept herself from saying his name to loud, other occupants in the hotel might panic.

A few more thrusts, fervent and hard, Lhasa came, with a silent scream, followed by a long moan and a whisper of her lover's name. _Itachi-kun…_

One thrust…

Next thrust…

And the dark-haired missing-nin came also, spilling his warm seed inside her, as hers mixed with his and coated his member and their hips.

She expected him to leave soon, he had to anyways but when his strong arm pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder, she was glad.

"Lhasa…" He breathed and permitted the forbidden smile to occupy his cold façade.

The rain never ceased once, it was truly getting harder every second, but they didn't care.

* * *

Sakura shoved her face between the large soft pillows in frustration.

"Sakura, it's normal. We're in a hotel after all." Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend.

"I know Sasuke-kun but… Why do they have to be so loud?"

"They're next door after all." Sasuke placed his arms behind his back, pulling the covers over his bottom half.

Sakura groaned, "Damn it! And we can't detect their chakra signatures."

"Well, they have placed a seal after all." Sasuke sighed.

"Couldn't the make the rooms soundproof instead!" Sakura yelled but her voice was muffled by the huge lavender and pink cushions.

"It's their hotel aft-"

"You say _after all _one more time!" Sakura knitted her brows together in annoyance.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, muttering the rest of his sentence.

"Ah, finally some peace and q-" A loud thunder interrupted her, making her heart thump rapidly in her chest with heavy fright.

Sasuke enveloped his arms around her shaking form, his slightly wet bangs tickled her cheeks and she blushed at their close proximity.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

He kissed the side of her neck, leaving an affectionate afterglow on her skin.

Sakura melted under his touch, their hips were close together and bodies flushed.

His body radiated such warmth, she was speechless. Sasuke was known as a cold aloof person with no emotions at all-except for hate-and his pride of course.

An ego twice as big as Jupiter and looks that were quite feminine because of his mother, however he was by far the most handsome boy in Konoha aside from his brother.

Their chakra relaxed and soon both fell asleep in each other's warmth completely oblivious of the time.

Early morning rose brilliantly, the bright sun irritated Sakura but her temper vanished quickly as she inhaled the smell of rain and mild citrus emitting from the boy she loved.

"Sakura." She heard an all too familiar deep voice call her.

"Sakura." There it was again.

"Come on, Sasuke just one more minute." She muttered.

"Help Sakura, please…" This one was different, it was sad…

"Help me please…" It was so unlike Sasuke to beg and cry at the same time like a lost child. Wait, he was a lost child, however, like he had lost his mommy through a crowd.

"Sakura…Help me…" The voice rasped out harshly now but her body made no movement, she opened her eyes quickly to see what was wrong but met nothing but darkness. Her green eyes snapped shut and she counted in her head.

One…

Two…

Three…

Then she opened them again with a bloodcurdling scream that could rip her throat open.

* * *

**~The next Lemon~**

Lhasa's flamboyant raspberry hair cascaded over her shoulders as the warm water showered her skin from the sweat and the smell of her and Itachi's sweet lovemaking.

She embraced herself, arms over her chest but failing to cover her fairly large breasts.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, lips collided with her wet creamy skin. "Itachi…" She whispered his name soothingly.

Lhasa cocked her head to the side and rested it on his shoulder, humming a soft almost inaudible tune. His hands were stroking her sides affectionately, adding slight bliss with the water showering over them.

His hands moved south, touching and stroking her creamy breasts with lust.

The raven-haired man ran butterflies kisses over neck, shoulders and the side of her throat and back again. He loved when she moaned like this, with pure delight and want.

No wonder they seemed to forget about everything when they were together like this.

Lhasa couldn't take those sexy ministrations of his, she turned around to face him, her aquamarine eyes flicking a darker shade close to green.

Their lips slammed together with force, all the emotions building up inside of them were released through the kiss, her arms holding his shoulders as Itachi pushed her against the wall, parting her long legs with one knee.

Both soon parted for breath, but Itachi continued to kiss the side of her throat.

His hands found her soaking folds, rubbing her heat as she moaned his name again and again with puffs of breath.

His fingers teased their way inside her warmth but not for long, Lhasa gripped his hair with a small pout on her face. She was not pleased.

"Itachi…" She whined as his fingers stretched her opening to take his burning member in.

He slid two of them in, pumping in a slow pace that was becoming painful for her.

His hard cock brushed the side of her thigh making her squirm under him with delight.

"Itachi…Do it…" She breathed harder as his fingers pumped faster every time.

His tongue licked the swelling of her breasts, playing with her perked nipples.

Her legs grasped his waist in utter delight, his member brushing her thighs with hot friction. "Impatience Lhasa…" He whispered against her breasts.

"I… I can't take it…Ahhhhhhh…" She was close now.

A third finger did it all, he pushed it inside her with the others in a circular motion then in and out, in and out. There! She came with a silent scream and again… His name.

"Itachi-kun…"

She kissed him, with her tongue swirling with his and their hips grinding against one another with no penetration. Yet…

The raspberry-haired woman pulled him closer-if that was possible-until she felt his hard cock against her entrance, ready to feel her.

"Do it…" She whispered between kisses but he wanted to play more.

Itachi rubbed his shaft in her entrance, not once pushing it in like he was suppose to.

"Hmmm…" Lhasa couldn't take it anymore, as their kisses became bruising and hot, he added more friction by grinding against her.

One move lower and Lhasa could get him inside her like she wanted.

"Patience…" He whispered as they both parted, their mouths brushing and their breathing a bit heavier from their activities.

He smirked, her cheeks became flushed and she was still aching to feel him inside her.

He nodded and then Lhasa lowered herself on his throbbing member, feeling a slight pain from the new position but nothing big like their first time together.

She stretched to take him all in, her nails digging the flesh of his strong biceps.

His arms tightened their hold on her hips, taking time to savor this moment together.

With a soft noise of annoyance, he began to move himself within her tight heat.

Her nails dug deeper, scratching his back and leaving her owns marks with teeth and tongue. He sucked her nipple, not once messing with their perfect rhythm.

Itachi's thrust became faster as his cock demanded release from the contractions of her tight walls around him. He released a large puff of breath as she bit on her shoulder to entice him more.

"Ah, more, more…" She inhaled, just to release it again as their lips met in a slower sweet kiss that held more passion than the rest.

His arms embraced her, eyes softening in front of the woman whom captured his heart long before the massacre. She was his…

Lhasa's eyes literally rolled at the back of her head as she came, he came also with his warm seed once again spilling inside her slowly.

They kissed one more time but he ceased from deepening it to prevent another round of lovemaking with her. Though he would want that as well as she, they both had business to do and it wasn't that simple after all.

He pulled out of her, fully satisfied with what they had done.

"You know I'll always love you." She whispered, cupping his cheek with a trembling hand. Her aquamarine eyes failed to restrain the tears, they leaked from the corner of her eyes, but Itachi being the sexy Uchiha lover couldn't bring himself to just stare at her.

He kissed her cheek instead, licking the tears dry from her eyes.

"I'll…I'll find a way for us." He hesitated but said it anyways.

She flipped a lock of raven hair from his eyes to look at the sincerity held in those cold orbs of black. "Promise?"

He encircled her in his arms bringing his lips upon hers in a soft kiss.

"Does that answer you question?" He asked her quietly in his famous deep voice.

"A little more of those and yea." She smiled, a real smile for him kissing his lips again, she kissed him once more, longer than needed as the shower still on and prevented them from hearing the sharp scream next to their room. Lhasa plunged her tongue in his mouth, weaving her hands in his hair and kisses didn't end now because it may be their last for a while.

* * *

**I made Itachi ooc didn't I? And Sasuke was a little ooc too but what the hell? This is fanfiction right? It's not like it's really going to happen, oops I kind of jinxed things didn't I?**

**Oh well, review and also that crappy father chat with Sasuke was there for a reason, I just didn't know what to say about Fugaku! Next time on Charming Haruno, a little sneak peak:**

"Heavens, you're nowhere near weak." The female voice laughed, a sweet laugh that resembled a mother's. Sakura still didn't comprehend any of it, the eyes staring right through or at her, the voices that sounded nice but were totally foreign.

"We're here to tell you something important." The voices said simultaneously, like an alto-soprano chorus. Sakura however still couldn't speak, just stare and listen to what the voices were saying.

"Itachi is innocent." They whispered to her this time and Sakura's power came out full force. The girl didn't know if she were suddenly able to speak because of the fact that the eyes or voices were saying something that was completely untrue, or the fact that-

**That's it for now my friends!**


	7. Team 7's new home

**I am so into this story people! Love your reviews a lot! Thank you -Ruthenia bows- *More reviews and the next chapter will be up sooner than you think.***

**Warning: This story has a bit of supernatural taste/horror. sorry but it was part of the plot.**

**

* * *

Team 7's new home**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was frightened as hell, she was face to face with a huge eye blazing with sharingan, boring through her.

She had screamed, loud enough for three stories in the hotel to hear her.

The eye hadn't moved, it was just staring at her, then a second appeared, glancing at the carbon copy of itself and the frightened girl.

"So…That's her?" A female voice said and the other eye on the left seemed to nod.

Sakura was perplexed but showed no signs of fear, after all she assumed this was just a nightmare like in the forest. _Just a nightmare my ass! _

Sakura couldn't bring herself to gaze at the sharingan, though it already caught her in a trance before she even screamed. _That's how weak I am?_

"No. You're not weak girl. You're just new to this." A male voice said, it came from the eye on the left. Sakura could not speak, her lips were either sealed or she was just to surprise to even voice anything at all.

"Heavens, you're nowhere near weak." The female voice laughed, a sweet laugh that resembled a mother's. Sakura still didn't comprehend any of it, the eyes staring right through or at her, the voices that sounded nice but were totally foreign.

"We're here to tell you something important." The voices said simultaneously, like an alto-soprano chorus.

Sakura however still couldn't speak, just stare and listen to what the voices were saying.

"Itachi is innocent." They whispered to her this time and Sakura's power came out full force. The girl didn't know if she were suddenly able to speak because of the fact that the eyes or voices were saying something that was completely untrue, or the fact that-

"She wanted to protect our son." They said.

Her eyes widened, holding back a fist with a white knuckle.

"Who… Are you?" Her voice was inaudible but the supernatural heard.

"Contact us. You're their only hope." The female whispered.

"Even the fox kid can't do it. And she's our only hope also." The male corrected.

Though Sakura's question was not answered and the supernatural was gone long before she heard Sasuke's deep voice echoing through the darkness, she sighed in relief and agreed with her inner self for once. _I'm going to try…_

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Her eyes were already opened and she sure believed it was not a dream nor a nightmare.

Sakura snapped her eyes shut and again like last time, counted in her head.

One…

Two…

Three…

Sakura opened her eyes slowly this time, a part of her praying to find the eyes and the voices and also question their identity, specifically at what they had said.

"_Heavens, you're nowhere near weak." _

"_Itachi is innocent."_

No of it made sense to her, not in one bit, but she was sure as hell happy they called her strong. Their way of saying you're strong is quite…weirs and…No! Uchiha-like?

"Sakura, finally." Sasuke's voice switched her thoughts back to him.

She arose from her sleeping form to sit, cracking her back in process.

She could've sworn, she heard Sasuke mutter a 'thank God' after his sentence.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura hugged the boy beside her, her arms wrapping around his warm figure. Sasuke embraced her back, good, inhaling her still sweet scent of cherries and apple. _How does she do that?_

"We ended up spending the night here." She said.

"Aa." Sasuke grunted as he pulled his ninja sandals on.

Sakura smiled and did the same, silently praying her parents' would go easy on her.

Probably, since she was on those mini missions in the other dimension.

She noted a line of clear water running down Sasuke's cheek and his hair was glossier than yesterday, his shirt slightly clung to his skin and beads of water fell of his arm.

If Sakura didn't know better, from the moment she saw the water on his cheeks, she would've insisted he was crying but knowing Sasuke as an emotionless bastard-the good kind-she supposed he took a shower. _A hot one, just like him…_

Sakura's mouth watered in want, not once has she ceased from staring at him in want.

Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow at the girl. _What the fuck is wrong now?_

The last thing Sasuke could remember was being tackled by a lust-gazed girl with distinctive pink hair and bright green eyes.

But he sure as hell wouldn't end the kiss they were sharing.

_

* * *

I don't think I should tell Sasuke-kun about the eye thing._

_I mean, he would sure get mad at me for saying Itachi's innocent without any proof. I don't want to ruin our relationship when it's already going so well. His and my way._

_I should definitely contact those mysterious voices and eyes tonight. Definitely._

Sakura sat on her bed, wearing a black tunic, cherry blossoms of pink and white adorning the piece of cottoned cloth that reached her mid-thighs.

She hasn't heard from Lhasa yet after the mission but soon enough though.

Now she was packing and leaving her dear parents' house to join team 7.

Oh, she was sure going to like it there, specially when Sasuke was going there too.

_Hmmm… I sure want some private time with him._

Sakura pulled on black leather-like leggings and a different pair of black stiletto heels that resembled Tsunade's but much taller by an inch.

Her hair was the same, down to her shoulders and she didn't regret adding the slight raven highlight to the streaks of her bangs.

So that's what inner me meant.

"_You have to wake up to breathe idiot!" Her inner hit her shoulder._

"_Why does your hair have those raven highlights?" Sakura asked curiously, taking a lock between her fingers._

"_Your life is more important than this. You'll find out why, but for now… wake up." _

Her inner had told her this was just a mini present to make Sasuke feel uncomfortable that he wasn't the only one in their new home with unusual highlights. Hell! What about her pink hair? She would just do as her inner said. _For fun too, Ino's going to scream in jealousy. Oh, the look on her face… I just whished Tsunade didn't invent this stupid rule._

Sakura hauled her last pack, her super strength being a great advantage to this.

_Right! my pink hair is even worse, but Sasuke loves it!_

Sakura quickly ran downstairs, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

A small part of her didn't really want to leave her parents but the other part who strongly disagreed got the best of the pink-haired girl. (Now, with dark highlights.)

As expected, her parents were not home. _When have they ever had time for me?_

She scoffed, her tears becoming dry pretty fast, sudden anger, feelings of rejection and neglect swelled up inside her, however Sakura sighed them all away.

_At least we got Sasuke-kun and Lhasa-chan. Oh, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei too._

Sasuke's handsome face was imprinted in her mind the whole way to the rookies' district.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a boy obviously, a teenage boy that was unusual due to his cold attitude towards others mostly and the lack of fun. Aloof is another word to describe him and of course a bastard. (The good kind, if there is one.) And as a boy, he was not a fan of funny packing and odd dress up. Like right now, he was clad in a simple black shirt made out of the thinnest leather, oh the small chains clinging to the side of his long-again-leather pants, long black buckled-boots and a disturbing tanned dusting box on his soon-to-be old bed. He was looking at it with an unreadable expression on his face, he was actually staring at it for a pretty long time. Finally, the teenage avenger bit his thumb, the finger exactly oozed three drops of dark red blood, Sasuke's sharingan twirled twice in front of the thumb and the fourth drop became a black color that could easily be mistaken for ink. Sasuke placed his thumb on the seal placed on the dusty box, the other three drops forming the shape of the sharingan.

"Hn." He smirked to no one or nothing in particular, but simply carried the items in a specific box. Another seal was placed on it and he made sure that this one's password was not as difficult as the last one.

Sasuke took one last look at his old apartment, not even wincing once at the large dull space. Not really space because all of his stuff-apart form clothing-remained. Cleaned as if they were just bought. A part of him craved to check out the new house the team was going to share but another wanted some space for himself, to think and to train.

_At least I have Sakura. Oh, dobe and Kakashi too._

Little did he know that was exactly what Sakura had said at the same time.

* * *

Naruto was insane, not the kind where you throw rocks or insult strangers or whatever crazy shit insane people do. Naruto was the kind of insane where you're excessively obsessed with something that could never end no matter how much someone else tries to annihilate it. His mind was screaming three thing. _Ramen! Ramen! And Ramen!_

But as he thought and realized two of the words were misplaced he rethought again and found this… _Ramen! Sakura-chan! Annoy Sasuke-teme!_

That was more like the Naruto everybody knew, even if they would most likely pick the first thoughts he had. Orange backpacks, orange filled boxes of ramen and ramen and more ramen. He could never get enough of those even if he tried.

Now, the boy was running around his disordered apartment, practically tripping over an old cup of instant ramen every now and then. Finally he spotted his frog wallet but sadly he tripped over a large pile of socks and slashed his left leg-which was covered-through a pack of twin shurikens. "Damn it!" He cursed as he bit his bottom lip to prevent any further unnecessary profanities. (The landlord lives next door.)

"I will not miss this stinky apartment one bit!" He yelled as he grinned at the messy dumpster he called his apartment.

Naruto hoped their new hope would be good enough, specially with all those works they've done to win them. He sure hope it wouldn't be messy.

_At least I have Sakura-chan. Oh, teme and Kakashi-sensei also, they should know how to clean places better and I need some ramen after this._

Team 7 sure had their way of thinking.

* * *

Sakura was disgusted at the eyesore Lady Tsunade called the Rookies' district. She would take Naruto's apartment any day instead of this dump.

The pink-haired teen sighed, grimacing at the sour smell escaping behind the rusty gates she would soon enter. A familiar chakra presence knocked her disappointed thoughts out of her head. Unconsciously, she pulled at her hair, fixing uneven locks, her outfit and her shoes, she quickly licked her teeth but found nothing wrong, her lips were a little moist too. _Overreacting… Agreed…_

Sakura turned around, waiting to meet her boyfriend but he was walking straight ahead, hands in his pockets. _What was that? Is he ignoring me already?_

Sakura couldn't let anger get the best of her, with a new stamina and confidence, she screamed his name; "SASUKE!"

Once again, he didn't turn around but seemed to be stealing quick glances at Sakura with a nervous blush from that far away she could tell- which was so un-Sasuke like.

"SASUKE! IT'S ME, OVER HERE!" She tried again but with no luck.

Sakura's temples popped multiple veins that rivaled the Hyugas. _How dare he ignore me?_

She ran after him, leaving her belongings unprotected and alone.

Sakura caught up to him very easily, she was dazed enough to believe he was not like himself. When she tackled the boy and dared to even smack him across the face, she knew now that this guy was an imposter.

"Hey! Who are you? You are not Sasuke!" She seized him by the collar of his dark blue shirt, glaring at him intensely with angry green orbs.

"Let go of me!" He said as he struggled against the girl's inhuman strength.

"Sasuke?-" Sakura didn't finish as 'Sasuke' kicked her lower abdomen, cutting her flow of chakra. _Good thing I have you inner, fix it please._

Sakura's pink eyebrows knitted together, she quickly got back to her feet and stared at the dark-haired boy. "YOU! You're not Sasuke!"

"And you don't belong here!" He yelled back, still acting like the doppelganger of Sasuke, even his posture.

"Tell me, who the fuck are you and why are you in Sasuke-kun's form?" Sakura shot back, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Hn."

"Stop acting like him psycho!" Sakura lunged a fist at the fake Sasuke, her knee already close to making contact with his stomach.

He of course blocked the fist but missed the knee to the gut, then Sakura finished him off with an upper cut and pinned him with a few senbons from her small pouch.

"Ouch…" The fake Sasuke muttered and cursed at her.

"You little bitch! What the hell did you do to me?" He yelled as he held a swollen jaw.

Sakura didn't act like she was hurt but deeply she was, those kinds of insults always hurt her, specially if they were coming from the boy she loved even if it was a fake.

She pummeled him again, furiously breaking his jaw for insulting her.

"Sakura?" She heard a deep voice behind her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She swiftly turned around and met deep coal orbs that were burning with a flashing sharingan.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked the fake.

The fake sighed and switched back to its normal character.

A man, no older than thirty-two with short blue hair and crazy red spikes.

He had an evil smirk on his face, then the next second the couple blinked, he was behind the gates, vanishing into the thick fog.

Sakura sighed, a little smile breaking into her face to finally seeing Sasuke again.

* * *

"So you mean this district belongs to the rogue ninjas?" Sakura repeated.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to wait around here." Sakura sighed, muttering curses about her stupidity.

Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles before turning into another district.

The huge gates in front of the couple read in large golden letters : ROOKIE NINE.

Even if they weren't rookies anymore, the name kind of fits and stayed there.

As usual, Kakashi was late and Naruto was…well, he was Naruto.

Sakura didn't try to make physical contact with her beloved Sasuke because of a certain stupid rule and other bystanders from the district of ninjas.

Sasuke was just quiet, probably thinking about how he was going to sneak in the Towers' high prison and scare the Akatsuki member to death in order to get information about his brother. He was thinking a lot, and the other thoughts were about how he was going to get Sakura alone without anyone thinking anything. People talk so much these days!

Naruto ran as fast as he could, forgetting the shipping jutsu was one thing and getting the wrong district was another. He had lost half of his ramen and a dozen of clothes to angry centaurs and his clones scolded him well enough for that. (They were himself!)

His clothes were torn, and he had specifically dressed up for Sakura-chan!

Finally he saw a flashy pink hair with slight raven streaks and that was not all, he of course expected to see teme but not what teme was doing right now.

He hadn't expected teme to be doing that with Sakura-chan.

* * *

Lhasa struggled to keep up with her teammates, her legs were sill sore for some 'reasons' and she wanted nothing but sleeping in the arms of Itachi, kissing him and making love.

"Are you ok Lhasa-chan?" A female Anbu member asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Lhasa shook her head and replaced her mask on her face.

"I'm alright Yumi-chan. Don't worry about me." Lhasa didn't have to find a specific fake smile to give her dear friend because she was wearing a mask.

"Ok." Yumi lifted her feet of a crooked branch and swiftly jumped on the next.

Lhasa followed, her mind still focused on Itachi and his companions.

How the hell was this suppose to be easy when Itachi was whom she could only think about? Lhasa jumped off the branch, following Yumi and the other two Anbus.

_Assassinate the three serial rapists and their ex-feudal lord. Should be easy enough as long as there is no distraction._

* * *

Ok, it has been mentioned before how Itachi is always pissed.

Itachi was beyond pissed today. He couldn't kiss his woman, he couldn't make love to his woman and he sure as hell couldn't see her. He was pissed that instead of embracing Lhasa, he had to assassinate a stupid feudal lord that was supposed to be a major threat to Akatsuki. Pain was becoming a real pain in the ass with those stupid missions.

And what was up with those three sequential rapists? Seriously, he could be forming his plans right now instead of murdering stupid criminals.

_That's a ninjas' job. Should be easy enough as long as there is no distraction._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun… You sure no one's watching?" Sakura asked as she placed her hands on his chest, her short pink hair falling back as she tilted her head to leave Sasuke placing his kissed the side of her throat. "Positive." Sasuke whispered as he captured her lips with his. Sakura opened her mouth to let him in, dropping her purse to wrap her arms around his neck. Sasuke's hands stroke her hips through the thin fabric of her black tunic.

His tongue danced with hers in an erotic pace and manner, with a huge hunger and force.

Sakura moaned between their kisses, tangling her fingers through his spiky locks.

Her raven highlights were almost invisible since her pink hair was so flashy.

Sasuke released her mouth, their lips brushing as their breathing mingled in a rhythm.

Sakura smiled at him, her warm features taking his breath away.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name, slipping his hand through her hair, smirking at the raven highlights in her hair.

"You like?" Sakura batted her dark lashes.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed the corner of her mouth as a sign of agreement.

Sasuke released his grip from her, apology present in his eyes.

"Dobe." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hai." Sakura pouted, but simply sat on her largest bag.

Naruto walked towards the couple, his grin ever present and his heavy packs over his back. "Dobe is a donkey now?" Sasuke mocked the blonde with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so mean to Naruto!" Sakura acted along, resisting the giggles.

Sakura gasped as she noticed his torn clothes and beaten figure.

"Damn it." She heard Sasuke curse.

"Oh, God." She murmured as she got off her bag to help the blonde idiot.

"You idiot! You're laughing and look at you! All beaten and ragged." Sakura kept on scolding him as she checked for any injuries. Sasuke approached Naruto, his nose wrinkling at the smell. "Shit, dobe?" Sasuke glared.

"What Sasuke!" Naruto spat, the grin long gone, replaced by a glare of his own.

Sakura was surprised that he didn't address Sasuke as teme and instead of grinning at their usual insults and jokes and tease, he glared and gave him no chance.

"You smell like horse crap." Sasuke stated bluntly with ease.

"No shit Sasuke. I got chased around by the centaurs' district and I have no time for your fucking insults." Naruto muttered, brushing past his teammate to stand closer to the gate, away from the couple even away from Sakura.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Horse crap can cause serious grumpiness." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"Yo." Kakashi greeted casually as he stood on a simple branch.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura waved at her teacher.

"Hn, Kakashi." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto forced a fake smile.

"What's this? No 'you're late!' or no 'pervert!'" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

His students merely looked at him and shrugged, even Naruto. _Whatever happened to that orange brat… I do not want to know._

"We get to see our new home today, why all the sad faces?" Kakashi continued as he got off the branch. _Showing my concern for those brats is so ooc for me._

"If all of are going to- Dear God! Sakura what happened to your hair?" Kakashi lifted his headband to examine the raven highlights on the pinkette's hair.

"Let's just go Kakashi." Sasuke said angrily. _Overprotective much?_

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and his back facing the large Rookie Nine gates.

"We are the last ones to see our new district as you all know, because we of course won the challenge. Our new house has Team 7-" Kakashi finally opened his eyes to see the gleam in their eyes but met nothing but tall trees and flowers.

"Should've known." He said as he entered the gates, catching a final look at the outside.

* * *

All thoughts of teme and Sakura-chan making out in front of the gates vanished as Naruto swallowed to observed their new home. _A mansion!_

Sasuke was not impressed apparently just because their home was not bigger than his mansion. _I am so not arrogant now. _Sasuke smirked at his sarcastic thought.

Sakura was thrilled, she had never lived in such a large home and to her it meant the world. She was more thrilled about living with Sasuke. Living with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei might be awkward but she'll learn.

From the gates to the front step of their home stood a column of tall cherry trees with creamy and pale pink fallen blossoms, along the grass and small road.

Then the Japanese mansion stood proud and tall in its glory, earning gasps from mostly Naruto and Sakura. _Seriously Sasuke! Stop being conceited for once!_

The house was probably at most a century old but the repairs they've done made it look as if it were built this morning.

The double doors were elegant, even the floor, Sakura thought she didn't deserve to inhabit such a big home. _Hell No! Team 7 sure deserved it!_

**(I decided to skip all the details, if you want me to post some kind of image, review and tell me please. Because I don't feel like writing the details of the house, maybe the bedrooms but not the whole house, too long and it'll take the readers' interest away**.**)**

After thirty minutes of tiresome tours around the mansion, Kakashi told his students it was finally time to check out their new bedrooms.

Sasuke was downright nervous, he sure didn't want to share a room with dobe. _Maybe a room with Sakura-chan wouldn't be so bad._

Naruto was thinking the exact same thing as Sasuke but since when didn't ramen interrupt his bad thoughts? And good ones?

Sakura gulped the lump in her throat, closing her green eyes to surprise herself. _New room… New room…_

Sakura pushed the wooden Japanese styled door, opening her eyes to face-

"PINK ROOM!"

* * *

Sasuke heaved his shoulders as if a huge weight was piling on him every second.

He sighed, not closing his eyes but the blush on his cheeks showed how nervous he was.

_Here we go…_

The teen pushed the door opened, slightly agape at what he found.

"Ewww… orange?"

"TEME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M SLEEPING IN A BLACK ROOM! SHIT IT HAS YOUR CLAN SYMBOL!"

"Dobe is being an idiotic dobe again." He muttered to himself. _That made no sense._

Sasuke followed Naruto's voice, the mansion was huge specially on the inside and it was kind of difficult to locate the dobe in a place that looked like a maze.

As he walked lazily through an eerie hall, his onyx eyes fell on a huge painting.

"Oh God." And this was the first day Sasuke has ever been this traumatized.

* * *

Naruto already found the room that belonged to him, orange and yellow was everywhere. He had sensed Sasuke's chakra lingering around, but it disappeared quickly after he found his room. Tsunade or whoever put this up knew what he liked.

The walls were painted in a nice orange, the floor was carpeted in yellow and his ceiling had the same taste…Orange. Naruto jumped when he eyed his large orange and white bed with lust. "Come to papa!" The dobe screamed as he jumped on the made bed, stuffing his face through the large fluffy pillows of yellow and black.

His room had a large desk at the side and a mini library with important scrolls. He also had a large 42' flat screen TV and a new dell silver desktop. Large windows that allowed him to see the outside and a tall oak tree with strange tints of yellow.

A closet and a bathroom next to each other. _I need a shower. _**(He does really bad.)**

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief, she expected to see a stuffy pink room with scary teddy bears and horrible singing drawers. (Hannah Montana.)

But the pinkette saw a large room with red, white and bright green.

Her large bed was white with red embroidering and flowing red flowers.

Bouquets of white and pink roses adorned the corners of her room and the white walls were adorned with a beautiful design of white roses and cherry blossoms at the footing of the wall. Bright green lamps and lights, white doors and red and white furniture and library. She also had a sunroom with a nice view of the lake and a single cherry tree beside the window of her room. Sakura was in heaven, she got to leave there and she got to rub it in Ino-pig's face. She had her own smooth touch screen computer and also a 42'flat screen TV stuck on the wall. _I am going to like this._

Sakura glanced around, sensing her teammates' chakra further away like she wanted.

The pinkette sighed, her muscles relaxing as she sat, legs crossed on her new bed.

"Sharingan…I summon you…" She whispered as she closed her eyes in absolute concentration. _Hope this works how I want it to._

* * *

Kakashi was the most relaxed of all, his room was close to Sakura's but he didn't mind.

The boys were a little farther and much more turns away, he still didn't mind.

"New make-out paradise." He smiled under his mask.

"Oh, the forbidden series and what's this?" He raised a gray eyebrow at the steamy article. "The teammate affairs." He whispered as a lone tear of joy escaped his sole eye.

_Why the hell I am so lucky?_

_

* * *

_**Not the longest chap but, I got the whole moving in cleared out! Yeh me!**

**Next will be about the painting Sasuke saw that left his mouth hanging open (watch out, flies are near) and also here is a mini spoiler: Itachi and Lhasa were assigned to assassinate the same criminals! Drama drama, Lol... Review please!**


	8. Mission Dilemmas

**Chapter have a mild lime and will continue on the next chapter. What did you think, you came across an M rated sorry! Lol... Review! please because this is my favorite story to write.**

**

* * *

Mission Dilemmas**

Sasuke stared with fright and confusion, he could feel his stomach churning and twisting painfully, he would've wanted to vomit but it was not the place.

The painting was erotic, perverted and the faces on the picture were so familiar, it scared him. Sasuke sighed, closing his dark eyes and pinched himself. _This picture…_

He opened them again, the painting was still there…

"See something you like Sasuke-san?" A voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned around to meet dark gray eyes and an old man with pure white hair and faint streaks of dark blue and raven. Surprisingly, he was not bald, his hair was rather spiky. His face was wrinkled, signaling he was close to at least seventy years old. He was holding an aluminum tray, it was empty.

"Who are you?" Sasuke didn't take the old man for a threat, that was the reason he hadn't gotten into a defensive stance. His eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion and anger.

"Oh, I am a regular butler, that is all." He smiled through many crooked teeth.

Sasuke released two percent of his chakra to sense the old man's, however he tried to suppress a gasp as he found none. _Who is this old man?_

Sasuke didn't bother to ask the butler how he found out what his name was since he's probably been living here for years.

"Hn." Sasuke stole a glance at the erotic painting.

"Looks a lot like you and that girlfriend of yours." The old man whispered to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened immediately and his fist tightened but made no move to injure the old man for being nosy.

"How did you-"

"Sorry, I must be leaving now." The old man pointed to the hall at the left of Sasuke.

Sasuke fell for it and turned around to meet nothing but an empty hallway.

"What the-" He cut himself off, an empty space, no old man. But he did find the tray perfectly placed on a small counter that was suspending up the wall.

"Strange." Sasuke muttered, still sensing no chakra signature but his own and teammates.

The teen stole a last glance at the painting, his cheeks blushing at their position but he shrugged it off quickly. _Stupid fucking mansion with porn on the walls._

Sasuke didn't even have to walk any further to look for his bedroom, (he was happy he didn't have to share one with Naruto.) it was already two steps away from the painting.

Sasuke didn't have to close his eyes or anything, he just pushed the red Japanese-styled door open to reveal a plain… No way! A very complicated bedroom.

Sasuke released his shipping jutsu and all his belongings-clothes and men stuff-appeared.

A king-sized bed, with crimson purple and crimson sheets.

Twin nightstands, crimson in color adorned with fine gray and black marble.

Library with hundreds of scrolls-also crimson in color.

Oh, he had a 42' flat screen TV! A new laptop which was also crimson in color and freaking huge! The screen would probably be at least 30'. Technology huh?

Something he never liked. _I'll probably sell it or try a new chidori technique. _He smirked at the thought. The walls were a bloody color that made him feel nauseated and his clan…

He shoved the thought aside and decided to inspect more flaws about the taste of the room's décor. _Horrible job with the red, I prefer black and midnight blue._

His window was rather large, too large for his liking, although it gave him a great view of the lake and a balcony that was so not like him. I addition, he could see large trees of oak and red maple, green pine and a garden. _A garden? We got too much._

Seriously, they got too much, if they got this much what about the other teams?

* * *

Lhasa masked her chakra perfectly, pulling her bright hair in a medium bun.

She quickly glanced in Yumi's direction, satisfied at what she saw.

"Good work." She mouthed behind her mask, enough for small transmitter behind her ear to take in. She heard Yumi breathe through the device and Lhasa nodded.

"They won't stand a chance! Besides the Akatsuki on our tail, those puny leaf brats won't be a challenge they…" Lhasa heard a raspy voice talking nonstop behind the closed doors. Small whimpers and grunts could be head also, but she concealed the hurt.

"No! Please don't!" A female voice cried.

"No worries little one, this will be quick and a little painful for someone so tight." A man whispered, much to Lhasa's disgust.

"Now, open wide and take me in." The man chuckled.

"Come on, or I'll- Ahhhhhhh!" Lhasa's eyes widened when the man's screams died down. The girl was sobbing, she could hear it and a familiar chakra could be sensed but it wasn't clear enough. _Someone else is doing our dirty work?_

"Lhasa, are you there?" Yumi whispered through the device.

"Oh, yeah…What about the other guys? They disobeyed the orders!" Lhasa hissed.

"No, they didn't. The criminals must be having their own disputes or wait!" Yumi stopped, closing her eyes to sense the chakra's owner.

"Lhasa?"

"Yes Yumi?" Lhasa gulped at the anxiety of the lily-lover's voice.

"We have a problem." Yumi whispered almost inaudibly.

"I see. I'm on it, tell the others to back off until I am back."

"Yes, but I give you ten minutes, until then…"

"I understand." Lhasa said confidently before slipping away in the darkness of the castle.

* * *

Sakura walked through the fourth hallway that evening from the same floor.

And it seemed that she ended up at the same place.

Everyone's chakra was all mingled up and confusing in this huge home, she couldn't even find Sasuke. _Great! I have lost my bedroom too._

Sakura sighed and concentrated, lately concentration hasn't been her best friend. She had tried to contact the 'sharingan masters' as she put it but haven't had any luck. _Yet._

It wasn't so wise to place the bedroom so far away from each other but those were the rules according to the Hokage. _Stupid rule!_

Sakura located the scent of her unique bedroom, ten steps away. _At last…_

Before that, she spotted quite a strange picture on the wall, that brought a huge blush to her cheeks. Then as she slowly realized the faces and resemblances in the painting, the color was drained completely from her face and she nearly fainted from shock and embarrassment. _What the fuck is this? What the hell? Is this a joke?_

Sakura averted her eyes from the erotic picture and took a step back.

"See something awkward Sakura-san?" A female voice echoed through the hall.

Sakura turned to the right to see the owner of the slightly shaken voice.

It was an old woman, no older than seventy, pure white hair with faint streak of pink that were almost invisible to the naked eye.

She was holding a porcelain tray with cherry blossoms imprinted on it, it was empty too.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a shaken voice also, stepping back from the stranger.

"Just a regular maid with duties." The old woman said with a smile. _fake teeth._

Sakura turned to glance at the picture again, her heart melting.

"Reminds me of you and that handsome boyfriend of yours, doesn't it?" The old woman place a hand over her mouth. Her darker green eyes widening in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Oh, dinner must be prepared now, I'll be leaving you." The old woman stared behind Sakura, cocking her head to the side, acting as if she saw someone.

Sakura fell for it, finding nothing she turned to talk some more with the woman but found nobody there, but the porcelain tray was placed perfectly on a small counter that was held on the wall beside another with the same structure but an aluminum tray instead.

"So strange…" She whispered to herself, trying to get scary thoughts out of her mind.

Sakura sighed, stealing a last glance at the painting on the wall.

She saw a door, nice and well-situated.

Sakura heard music in there, it was a heavy-metal type that could barely be heard from the other side of the door. Sakura concentrated and sensed her boyfriend's chakra.

She didn't bother to knock as she pushed past the door to find no one. _Huh?_

Sakura walked in, taking in the room's beautiful assets.

The music was blaring now, it came from Sasuke's stereo. _I don't have a stereo!_

Indestructible-by Disturbed was playing now and she didn't mind even if she were a bigger fan of pop and rock instead of heavier metal.

She saw his bed and immediately she pulled off her shoes and threw herself on it, already picking up Sasuke's wonderful scent in it. She inhaled and exhaled, already getting comfortable.

"A little too comfortable don't you think?" A familiar deep voice said.

Sakura's head shot up from the huge cushions, a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, her voice overpowering the music.

Sasuke snapped in a boring manner and the music's volume went down.

"I liked it." Sakura whined but didn't really meant what she had said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as he got closer.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered to him, as soon as she was about to close the gap between them, both pulled away, their eyes wide.

"We…I don't know…" They said simultaneously.

"And… there is a…" Sakura continued.

"Perverted painting." Sasuke finished with a glare.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, "You saw that too?" her eyes were wide too.

"You did?" Sasuke pulled her to sit on his bed.

Sakura tucked a lock of pink lock highlighted with minor black behind her ear.

Sasuke was not stupid, he saw her blush and he was afraid he was too.

"And there was that old lady with dark green eyes and I don't if it was me, I saw a faint streak of pink in her hair." Sakura said.

"Hn. An old man mentioned to me how the couple resembles us, and he wasn't lying." Sasuke blushed. _How cute._

"The old woman knows we're together." Sakura whispered this time, expecting Sasuke to flinch but he didn't react.

"I know. The old man told me the same thing."

"Oh my God." Sakura whispered.

"Do you think they know?" Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's.

"Hn. I doubt they were even real. I didn't sense any chakra pattern on the old man."

Sakura's eyes lowered in confusion, her mind not getting it clearly.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Sasuke, but so much has been happening and I…"

"Hn."

"But that picture was kind of hot." Sakura said in a flirtatious tone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at her sudden behavior.

"Come on Sasuke…" Sakura parted her pink lips, pressing a full kiss on his mouth.

That kiss made Sasuke forget about everything…

"Sakura…" Sasuke pushed the troublesome thoughts out of his head to enjoy this.

He kissed her this time, his tongue dancing with hers in a slow yet passionate pace.

Sakura's hands interlaced in his hair, pulling at the soft spiky locks of raven and midnight blue. Sasuke left her lips to kiss her exposed neck, forgetting the sound behind his head that said not to go any further.

Driven by the feeling of bliss and want, Sakura tugged at Sasuke's shirt, managing to pull it over his head. Sasuke made his attempt at hers, his was so fast Sakura barely noticed when she had lost her tunic to the floor.

Sasuke didn't stop this time, he ran kisses over her next and continued to her collar bone, he had remembered when they had been driven away and he made her moan again.

He nipped on her skin now, loving the feeling of her bare stomach against him.

Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's warm body with hers so intimately, she didn't tell him to stop, she couldn't tell him to stop. Sakura's hands were perfectly placed on his chest, fingers playing on the smooth yet hard surface achieved through training and good eating habits unlike some ramen lover. (But Naruto still has a nice body!)

Sasuke ran his over her back, finding the annoying clasp he has been waiting for.

He couldn't get the damn thing right! Sakura noticed his annoyance and couldn't help but giggle, she brought her own hands to her back, their gaze met, their fingers brushing and finally she guided him to the right fasteners and unhooked the annoying thing, their eyes never leaving each other for a second. Sakura pulled him down for another fervent kiss, this one was different, it was wild, it held much more force and want. Sasuke could feel a part of him actually growing erect-duh-it was almost painful but nothing he couldn't handle. For now. Sakura felt the feeling again, the one last time Sasuke had kissed her and caressed her, it was pooling at the bottom of her stomach, a wetness forming between her legs. Her inner muscles contracted painful, waiting to be penetrated.

He pulled her up against him, her between his legs as her braw finally fell off her hest and gave him a good view. Sakura could feel her face heat up in embarrassment but she didn't let it get in the way of their moment. Sasuke was blushing too, the lightest blush she had ever seen and the cutest. His hands were shaking a little, he was amazed once again at seeing her chest, last time they didn't know anything, now the feeling was pulling them closer together oh, and they were interrupted. "Touch me Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered against his lips.

Sasuke could've sworn he heard himself gulp but he complied anyways not only because she had asked him to, not because he could but because it felt right.

And so he did, he kissed his way from her lips, to her neck and collarbone, loving how soft her skin felt under his touch, under his lips, her moans adding to the pleasure.

He reached her breasts, smooth mounds with pink peaks.

Sasuke first kissed the left one, causing Sakura to shudder and resulting to his manhood to harden even more than it already did. He touched her right breast, his fingers brushing her pink peak, he had missed to see the nervous blush on her cheeks but she didn't miss to see the red on Sasuke's face.

Sakura moaned constantly, she couldn't control them, it felt so good to have him there, touching her and making her feel this good, and the sexiest part was that it was illegal.

Sasuke kissed her there and God did he like it, he kissed her breasts but not much since he was not so experienced. He continued touching her flat stomach, his gaze falling on her half naked form, her eyes half-lidded and her lips parted.

He wanted her…

* * *

Itachi hadn't been this pissed since his plan was ruined in the forest. _When was he not pissed these days?_

He was a criminal now, yes but there were some things he wouldn't tolerate at all.

He was kind of happy he had killed that offender and saved that poor girl's virginity.

She was barely passed puberty, they were all anyways and those bastards were sick enough to do this to them. He enjoyed the man's blood staining his hands, he had enjoyed it and that was not a good sign. Now he was passed pissed because his bloodlust is done and blood still stained his hands.

"Damn it." He didn't curse and he didn't have a female voice. _Shit!_

He couldn't run due to his position in the castle and he sure wouldn't call that sharingan-obsessed partner of his with his 'yeah' talks.

He hated Deidara, he had thought the dude was obsessed with his eyes and now he started to believe the blonde was gay. _Now is not the time._

Itachi masked his chakra in a better angle, his sharingan activated in the darkness.

The exit was approximately ten steps, three corners and four jumps away. _Makes sense?_

As he predicted, he made ten steps, three corners and on the fourth jump to get the hell out of here, he was cornered by a leaf Anbu.

"Uchiha Itachi." The female said with malice.

"Hn." Itachi made no move whatsoever, a slick Kriss sword was against his neck. _I thought Anbus used Katanas._

"Make no move, you'll be ambushed before you know it." The woman whispered harshly, he could smell lilies emitting from her and it was obvious who she was.

"We meet again, Yumi Haruno." He said, his gaze dark yet blank in the darkness.

He knew she could see him, it was a part of her power but he was certain she couldn't get him how she wanted. She had not the capability to capture him yet, not when he already caught her in his genjutsu. _Surprise, surprise. I am not called an Uchiha for nothing._

"Whatever, you're in no condition to repeat what had happened last time in Wave." Yumi whispered to the Uchiha in a dark tone, her Kriss never leaving his throat.

"Hn." Itachi seemed blank and not scared at all, he was simply staring straight ahead.

"And I thought your use of words would've extended due to your treason." Yumi scoffed. "But this is not the point." Yumi continued.

"Whatever Haruno. I have business to-" Itachi's eyes widened.

"How did you?" He was amazed for the first time in his life by this woman.

He had always hated her in his own way, not the kind of hate where he wanted to kill you, but the kind where he wanted you to disappear and suffer at least one hundred and seventy four days of Tsukyomi. _Similar to killing but maybe worse since you'll die anyways. _He finally found a reason to hate those damn lilies, she and her super mind. Let's just hope her daughter doesn't take after her, if that happens, his plans for his brother will be ruined along that stupid old geezer. _Then we'll be free, let her ruin it._

Itachi sighed almost in defeat but he couldn't let himself get captured yet, not after some other things he had planned, and he had to kill that blonde who's obsessed with his eyes.

_I hate to fight my own kind… But it's part of the plan._

* * *

Kakashi was enjoying his day as usual, missions were unpredictable so it was a matter of time this mansion slips away from them. _I think we got too much, it's so futile._

He was a little concerned about the others, maybe they've gotten the same, just not bigger. Maybe he should transfer? _Those brats will get mad but it's for the best._

They wouldn't have time to use them anyways since missions were coming at random all the time, they might not have the time to enjoy half of it. _Three years? Here? No way._

Kakashi placed his book back on the shelf and made his way to the Hokage's mansion.

Before he left, he recorded his leaving to alert his students. _I am so responsible._

"What do you mean at least seven days?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could.

"Sorry Kakashi but this how the book puts it." Tsunade said, her eyes never leaving her paperwork. Seriously, when didn't she have any paperwork to do?

Shizune was looking at the silver-haired man, her eyes clouded with a familiar emotion.

"Come here." Tsunade motioned for her to come to her and she did.

Tsunade whispered something in her ear that made her blush but Tsunade herself didn't know why she did because she had only told her to show the man the papers.

_I am so oblivious, she likes him a lot. I have a plan…_

"Oh, and…uh…Here is this scroll. You two can leave this evening, it'll only take six days." Tsunade acted as if she didn't know how coincidental it had sounded.

"But Lady Tsunade…"

"No buts Shizune, I am the Hokage and get this easy shit done." The blonde yawned but she knew it was fake.

Kakashi was actually grinning under his mask. _Not only do I get to spend the entire week with a pretty woman, I also get to kill the days off the creepy mansion._

"One more thing, can I get the paintings when we leave?" Kakashi smirked.

"What painting?" Tsunade ceased her task to look at the copy-nin.

"The…um…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Just get the mission done Hatake." Tsunade took her bloody finger and started writing again. _Not only do I get to sneak to drink sake, I get to sneak in the hot springs and relax without an annoying assistant at my ass, pushing me to do some shitty work._

Tsunade smiled at her thoughts, almost knocking the hidden bottle of sake out of her desk's drawer. "What was that?" Shizune asked as she heard the noise of glass ticking.

"JUST GO!" And both jonins vanished at the second the Hokage punched her desk.

_Who's gonna clean up this shit now! Maybe Anko will keep me company… Nah…_

* * *

Lhasa's search was in vain. She was a little thankful because this is getting boring.

Her instincts shot up and quickly she ran to the opposite direction of her commends.

_Wouldn't hurt to go north instead of south, hope Dan is doing ok._

Lhasa didn't have to mask her chakra since she had already eliminated the targets.

The loud-haired woman activated her transmitter, pushing it further behind her ear to get a better angle. _I should be able to communicate Yumi._

"Yumi, are you in?" She whispered, but no answer.

Lhasa tried again, still nothing. As she came to the third corner since her departure, she heard something crack under her boots. Lhasa couldn't see because it was so dark but with her Anbu skills, she touched the item with a gloved hand and gasped at what she had found. _Twin lilies…That means… No!_

She ran… Came to a stop to soon and her device came off also.

"Don't worry Lhasa, I'm sure Itachi-kun took good care of her." A sarcastic voice whispered before pressing a pressure point behind her neck.

"And I will take good care of you too." The male laughed.

_I miss Tobi, he's much more fun than this guy but he is hot and those eyes…_

_I probably should've blown up this place with my fine art but maybe when we evacuate, then the fun shall begin._

The blonde-haired man disappeared in the darkness with Lhasa in in his arms.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect some things right? Sorry other chapters seemed longer but the next one will be longer so bear with me please!**

** Ok, review please and you can PM me if you don' get something!**

**Next chapter... Do you think this could be a SasuSaku lemon? Or maybe just a lime with an interruption?**


	9. Mission Dilemmas part II

**School is so close! I am happy and a little sad that I won't be updating as quick as I used to. I expect some reviews though, since today is my birthday! Lol! Yeah, sixteen me!**

**I am getting so old, sixteen already. Here is the next chapter of Charming Haruno and there is a lemon at the beginning and an enraged Naruto in the end. (Not for long)**

**Please, no flames on my birthday and I don't know if you find my story boring, don't read! My good reviews: Thank you, Emily Leen, Tenshi303, BrooklynKing00, and many others!**

**

* * *

Mission Dilemmas part II**

Sakura ran her hands over Sasuke's chest, loving the way it felt against hers.

Her hands left to grab his belt, the leather fastener was difficult but she was getting it.

Sasuke was kissing the side of her neck, it was hard to concentrate because it felt so good how his hands where busy on her breasts and his lips on her skin.

Sasuke's hands left her breasts again and slid over her flat stomach, passing the hem of her leggings. Their hands brushed… The spark they had felt made both moan.

Still on a sitting position, Sasuke looked at her, their eyes were locked and he could feel something in his heart when she smiled at him. Her green eyes… Pink lips… Pink hair with the small black highlights. Pink nipples… Creamy skin… Perfect…

Sakura handled his belt, the only obstacle left was his pants.

Sasuke slowly tugged her leggings down her smooth legs, catching a glimpse of black lacy underwear. _Hot…_

He continued until the leather fabric came off.

He was awe-struck and he noticed how tense she became and how pink her cheeks were.

"Sakura…" He finally whispered her name, his lips closer to hers.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers in a gentle kiss, long and charming. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, tasting every bit of his cavern.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand sliding inside her underwear.

He passed the small curls on her private and slid further down until he reached his prize.

His finger touched her there and Sakura shuddered with high pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun…" She gasped, her walls drawing his finger in.

Sasuke pushed his finger in, the tightness of her warmth surrounding his finger.

Sakura moaned as she felt herself being penetrated by something other than a tampon.

Sasuke pushed a second finger inside her, this time he heard her give a little cry but still kept pushing his finger inside her warmth as his other hand left her waist to pull her panties completely off her. He succeeded and squeezed her breasts as he kept on pushing his fingers inside her. Sakura clawed his back at the mild hurt but she focused on the bliss it provided her. Sasuke found a rhythm with his fingers, a slow steady pace. Sakura moaned again, it felt good and she wanted more. _I want him…_

Sakura tugged at his pants, pulling the heavy fabric down his legs.

Sasuke shifted and allowed her to take the material off him.

Their gaze met again, eyes clouded with want and love-Sakura's-and need.

Sakura cried out when his finger reached a special spot that made her want to explode in ecstasy. "Do that again." She gasped but he still followed her and did as he was told.

Sasuke plunged his fingers repeatedly, faster now as the pink-haired girl panted against his shoulder and he massaged her breasts.

Sakura felt his member brushing against her lower stomach and blushed at ho hard it was.

_I wanna touch it…_

Sakura slid her hands down his pants, her fingers sliding in to pull his boxers off him too.

Sasuke was lost, he would've stopped normally but he didn't, he allowed her to take them off him. Sakura was impressed, she was the only one to tell you how big he was.

_I want to feel it…_

Both were naked, close and so close to each other…

Sasuke loved how she smelled, of cherries and apple…

He loved how she looked when he made her feel this good.

_Inside her…_

Sakura's hands brushed his tip, sliding lower to grab his cock.

Sasuke made a low sound, a deep moan when she had done that and he wanted to feel it again. He rocked against her hand as she did to him when his fingers plunged deep until his knuckles touched her too.

Sakura could feel something ready to explode inside her but she continued on rubbing Sasuke's member, loving the velvety appendage against her palms.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" They whispered.

Sasuke could feel how close he was already, how good it felt when she touched him.

Their lips met after an eternity of waiting, Sasuke felt her walls constricting around his fingers and the warm liquid dripped from his hands to the bed sheets.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, then a gasp came from her mouth and his name.

Even after his first orgasm ever with Sakura, he was still hard.

Sakura gave him a smile but he saw behind it held nervousness and also love, he would never miss that look, not after this…

"Sakura…" He wanted permission to take her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his to kiss him once more. Sasuke took the hint and deepen their kiss to distract her, his hands held her hips to his, his hard length brushing against her thigh. Her hands interlaced in his spiky raven locks, running her fingers through them repeatedly and a little wildly. Her moans enticed him more. Her soft voice and warm touches…

Sakura could feel him, she could tell he was slightly nervous but since when were the girls less nervous than guys? As Sasuke prepared to enter her, their lips still locked in their heated kiss, Sakura took her hands away to perform the easy contraception jutsu her aunt Lhasa taught her, Sasuke saw her do it but he was focused more on her beautiful face, how she fought to keep herself in control and not cry out in pleasure and when she finished and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, he took her…

**~PAUSE~**

Three things that were not really suppose to be in Sasuke's mind plagued his mind.

1) Sooooo tight… How could he even fit in there?

2) His heart skipped three beats straight when he heard her scream and felt a cool slightly warm liquid spread over his member.

3) He might be deaf… That he had to check.

Three things couldn't stop but run in Sakura's mind.

1) So much pain!

2) How did they even reach so far until they were one…

3) She would have to apologize for biting Sasuke's lip, getting blood aver Sasuke's new sheets, linens, and apologize for his back. (He won't be shirtless in training for a while.)

**~PLAY~**

Sakura broke their lip-lock, her pride betraying her as she muffled her sobs by burying her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke held his lust in control to let Sakura get accustomed to him.

He saw the tears…

He saw the blood… (Well, he had to look down for that.)

He wasn't deaf… (Off subject here.)

His chest was burning with a foreign sensation he had thought he had gotten rid off and he didn't think it was a good sign. She was truly beautiful, when he felt her right now, it was as if all his problems vanished and all he saw was her. Pink hair and green eyes…

Sasuke couldn't take it, it hurt him a little but he knew she was in much worse.

Finally, he couldn't take her cries…

"Sakura?" His face had sorry written all over it.

"Sasuke… it h-hurts…" She mumbled.

"S-sorry…" He muttered, brushing his lips upon hers. Sakura was relieved but not completely from the pain, she took her time to slam their lips in much harder force to drive her pain away. Sasuke saw how she moaned when he touched her sides and kissed the side of her neck, her cleavage and her lips again and again.

Sakura moved her hips, signaling him to continue.

Sasuke stopped his movements to look at her.

"Go on…" She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Sasuke was glad, he wanted to see the look of pleasure in her eyes, her face when he worked his magic. He slid himself out, then back in. He could feel her tight muscles squeezing him, pulling him deeper as they're doing so.

Sakura forgot about the pain, even if it would take some time to go away.

He plunged into her, a little faster and deeper than before. He went faster again.

She moaned when Sasuke hit a particular spot inside her that made her want to explode or implode or both. Sasuke thrust inside her again and again, loving the immense pleasure he was finally feeling with someone special. _She is…_

Her taut walls clutched on his member, pulling him closer to his own orgasm.

Sakura released a loud moan when she Sasuke hit the same spot in a better different angle. Sasuke didn't miss the nice look on her face when she moaned his name. Sakura was in bliss. _It feels… so… good… And we're not even that experienced…_

Sasuke came then after a few more thrusts, his seeds spilling inside her, however he wasn't worried because he knew they were protected.

"I love you Sasuke…" She whispered as she kissed him once more slowly this time with love. _Things will be different after this… We're getting closer and I will melt the ice around him… I already am making progresses… I love Sasuke Uchiha…_

"Thank you." He kissed her back, pulling out of her as he did so.

_This feeling… Is it what she told me about? Could I possibly be? _

* * *

Itachi stood in a large field, lilies everywhere and it was so cold. He was cold himself and with that huge coat, he was nowhere near as cold as the place itself.

Finally, he decided to end the games and start with a play of his own.

"Sharingan…" He started, muttering the rest of his jutsu under his breath.

Yumi stood in the background, examining her opponent cautiously.

"One more…"

"Too late." A deep voice rung behind her and her eyes widened in real fear.

A clone struck her in the stomach with a katana and another hit on her chest, but as the last one aimed for her abdomen, Yumi vanished in between the lilies, her already bleeding form behind an imaginary tree. "Damn it." She cursed as she realized it were also part of the illusion. _And so, they possess the same power…_

"Hn." Itachi appeared once again behind her, distracted, his clone seized her by the throat and slowly, her jutsu started to fade…And darkness took over.

It wasn't over, Itachi knew that and he expected to see her standing well before him as if he hadn't just struck her with a sword.

"Get this over with." Itachi said in a dull tone.

"No problem murderer." Yumi hissed, her Kriss already at hand, ready to strike.

Itachi being collected and careful as well as his opponent, waited until the silver-haired female made the first move.

Yumi thrust her Kriss towards his chest, having him blocking it with his larger than normal kunai, she sent a kick to his stomach, her leg meeting with a air. _Up!_

Yumi looked up with large flashy green eyes, predicting his movements with her new orbs as Itachi managed to land several kunais on her armor and failed to hit her arms and neck. _Something's wrong with him…_

Yumi ignored the annoying feeling that told her to stop and continued throwing explosives at the older Uchiha.

Itachi was glad, his plans were messed up but at least his brother won't have to worry about getting revenge and then fall right back in the lion's den. _This is it Haruno._

Yumi plunged her Kriss on his arm, feeling the sword plunging deep into his flesh.

A sharp artificial lily was at his neck, ready to sink in and take his life.

Yumi smirked, but her face turned into a frown.

"Hurry up." Itachi said annoyed.

"An Uchiha like you giving up like this?" Yumi's now pale gray eyes narrowed.

"Hn." Itachi ignored her.

"Come on. What's your purpose? Why are you giving up so early when I know you can put up a really good fight, you killed your own clan after all." Yumi pressed her sword harder against his arm. Itachi flinched but did not show any signs of pain, he had been through much, much, much worse than this.

"None of your damn business." He glared.

"Really, tell that to the Hokage." Yumi released the lily from his neck.

Itachi gasped at her choice of words, he expected her to kill him and he could run away from everything. _I can't. What about Lhasa? What would she think?_

"I'm afraid I cannot go anywhere with you." He pinched the side of her neck with ease, her limp body falling on his shoulder.

"Hn." He jumped finally out, her unconscious body on his shoulder.

Itachi spotted her teammates coming closer and decided to leave her behind the oak.

"Change of plans, again." He glared at nothing in particular, just that small amount of time he wasted fighting a useless combat with Yumi was bad, it changed his plans too.

The older Uchiha left for the woods, following his partner's chakra and then he sensed another one… _Damn it! Why does God hate me so much?_

* * *

Tsunade was a serious woman, a strong determined woman that put her life on the line since the day Naruto proved to her how worthy it was to become Hokage.

Clad in her normal Hokage clothes, she stood at the prison gates, three Anbu black ops by her side. Her eyebrows narrowed in anger, her lips pressed in a tight line and her eyes glaring at the Akatsuki member in front of her.

"He won't say anything at all Hokage-sama, nothing but-" Ibiki was interrupted.

"Tobi is a good boy." The masked Akatsuki member said rather loudly.

"That." Ibiki pointed to the annoying Akatsuki associate.

"There are no records of him anywhere Lady Hokage." Anko crossed her arms over her chest, a serious aura forming around her.

"I see…" Tsunade whispered, walking towards the masked man.

"Tobi is your name right?" She asked.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Then if you're such a god damn good boy, tell us of your companions' whereabouts." Tsunade glared, her fists tightening, knuckles turning white.

Tobi faked a gulp, he knew what he was suppose to do, and what he was going to do.

"Tobi has no companions." He lied.

"What's that?" Anko turned to him.

"Tobi has no friends." He faked a sad voice, unfortunately, the leaf shinobis fell for it.

"Explain the cloak then." Tsunade pulled him by the large collar of his cloak.

"Tobi was naked and Tobi found cloak on unconscious person with red eyes." He lied.

The others gasped, safe for Tsunade who didn't miss the flash of red from his eyes.

"You three can leave." Tsunade waved to her Anbu escorts.

"Hai." They disappeared in puffs of smokes immediately.

Tsunade slid a chair under her, her hands forming a sign and her eyes closed.

Tobi reacted immediately, he had also done the same as her, but with him under that huge cloak and the orange mask, no one saw his actions.

"You come from a village?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Tobi, having memorizing all his plans smirked behind his mask.

"Tobi was made from mutilating timber." He lied.

"I have heard of this but no human being-or is he-has ever been produced from this." Yamato chimed in as he slipped away from his chair to join them.

"Yamato?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama but I had to examine him for a good amount of time." He bowed.

"No need for an apology, it's quite important." Tsunade nodded at the Anbu.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Nothing at all, although his chakra patterns are fairly bizarre and they resembled the one of Madara Uchiha." Tsunade choked on a spit.

"What? How?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"My first prediction was that he was probably there and his chakra might've been drained completely after his battle, then Shizune and her teams proved it last week." Yamato continued. "He was in fact… 'made' out of the damaged timbers."

Tobi was smiling to himself, his plan had worked and the jutsu was also successful. He had to thank (more like mock) Zetsu for doing the wood job. _Jutsu should be off in a month, by this time, my plans will be completed._

"I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him for a while-" Tsunade looked at Ibiki who was thoughtful for a moment. "What is it Ibiki?" She asked to the man.

"This 'thing' had said he found the cloak from an unconscious man with 'red eyes'."

"Your point…" Anko chimed in.

"Do you think it's-"

"No way. Anyone can have red eyes, besides, with a chakra this strong, we would've spotted him." Anko explained.

Tobi hadn't thought of that part, he should've left the red eyes, but it was fun to him.

"We need another team to inspect the area again." Tsunade said.

"You know, it's weird that he had easily spoken to the Hokage and had not told us anything at all." Ibiki whispered to Anko.

"Well, he did say he was a good boy." Anko grinned.

"I need a team ready to investigate the site in about thirty minutes. If this unconscious member is still on the site… make sure he is revived, chakra drained completely and brought here ASAP." Tsunade got off her chair, her face holding a foreign emotion and a glare. Ibiki and Anko nodded, Yamato following behind the Hokage to finish his tasks.

"You're coming with me." Tsunade snapped a finger as she disappeared with Tobi in a whirlwind of leaves. _My plan so far is working…_

* * *

Very, very far away, a man is sulking. More like a nasty snake with an evil plan.

He sat on what seemed like a throne, his drudge kneeled before him with a guilty look on his face. "Get up Kabuto." The snake hissed to the medical ninja.

"Orochimaru-sama, I had done what you asked and I-"

"Failed. You failed me. I think it's time I had gone there myself instead of you weaklings." Orochimaru stood up, his long feminine black hair falling over his golden eyes. "If the curse seal won't get him to me, I have to get him by force." He glanced at Kabuto, a smirk on his lips.

"You're not thinking on using that-"

"Do you know who you're talking to Kabuto?" Orochimaru glared.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru. I am at your assistance." Kabuto bowed in respect.

"Then we should leave tomorrow at midnight, get Karin and…Juugo, we will be in use of their skills." He laughed darkly with a tinge of pain. Kabuto noticed but he had done nothing but stare. _A new body…_

* * *

Lhasa's body was weak, she felt as if all her energy was drained and her chakra was useless. Haruno shuddered at the coldness, she was not Yumi so this temperature would only kill her if she remained here. Where was here anyways?

It was quiet, safe for a dripping sound. Her eyes wouldn't open, it was as if her muscles stopped responding all at once. _I…have to…_

She forced her eyes to open, good but what could she see? Nothing but darkness.

She was not blind but the darkness was too much for her. Lhasa was a vivid young woman, like Sakura you could say and darkness was not something she was familiar with. Not this kind of darkness anyways. She had a dark lover, she had dark missions that involved assassinations and torturing, dark castles and dark places with lacks of light but never this kind. It was too dark… She had to force her muscles to respond and get the hell out of here. Lhasa struggled to stand, her knees weakened and her arms numb.

_My arms…What's wrong with arms? _

"Stop struggling, it won't work like that." A voice echoed in the room… A familiar female voice.

"Wha- Who's there?" She glanced everywhere, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of light.

"You don't recognize me?" Footsteps were heard now, and they were close to hers.

"No, show me some light please." Lhasa cried softly.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that unless you acknowledge my presence." The voice said harshly. "We are trapped inside a lone cell in the old Akatsuki hideout. It's going to implode in ten minutes."

Lhasa gasped, her body returning to the same numbness as her arms.

"Where are my teammates? Where is Yumi?" Lhasa seemed to plead in the darkness.

"You mean our sister? She's fine, worry about us for once and not somebody else."

"Excuse me for not being selfish like-wait! What!" Lhasa's eyes widened on instinct in the darkness at what the stranger had said.

"Oops…"

"W-who are you?" Lhasa whispered.

The voice sighed, a small light emitting from her head…Her hair…Raspberry like Lhasa's. Lhasa still couldn't see but only the hair gave the young woman a clue.

**~Flashback~**

_A young girl stomped angrily in her bedroom, dread and fury contaminating her chakra._

"_Honey, don't worry. You'll have yours one day just like-"_

"_Just like Sakura-chan did before me!" The raspberry-haired girl shouted behind the door, her lips pouting._

"_Let me in Lhasa-chan, I'll explain something to you." Her mother said sweetly._

"_Ok." The twelve-year-old agreed as she opened the door to let her mother in._

_A silver-haired woman with streaks of raspberry tresses walked in, clad in a red kimono with sakura designs and lilies. She sat beside her daughter on the bed, a hand on her shoulder and a smile on her face._

"_Mother, why can I not possess an inner like they do?" Lhasa asked, glancing at the window to see a silver-haired woman and a pink-haired child playing in the backyard._

"_Lhasa-chan… It is said the Haruno women have an inner by the age of eight but it's not a must. You don't have to possess one."_

"_But it's cool to talk to yourself." Lhasa insisted._

"_Not really." Her mother lied. "It only makes you freaky." The woman whispered the last lie. She knew it was sort of good because the inners had their own special ability and seeing her young daughter down like this made her frown but not likely._

"_Lhasa-chan…"_

"_I understand mommy, maybe it is stupid after all." Lhasa beamed, her smirk present._

"_Don't tell me you're going to annoy Sakura-chan and your sister because of it." The mother predicted as Lhasa-chan stormed off._

"_You will get it someday Lhasa-chan, just not in the time you expected." Lhasa ignored her mother's words as se left the room, she had a sister and a niece to annoy._

"I remember now… You… you are my inner." Lhasa stammered in shock.

"Good and now let's get the hell out of here." Her inner said.

"Wait! Aren't you inners suppose to be a second spirit inside my head?" Lhasa raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Questions later, now we get out." Her inner growled as she felt a chakra presence.

"Not so fast, yeah. You're not getting anywhere until this thing blows up with you and your freaky friend." A blonde man opened the door and Lhasa would've smiled at the newfound light but this guy was enemy and…

"Akatsuki." _You're going down…_

* * *

Sakura laid beneath a panting Sasuke, her eyes half-opened and her lips parted.

She locked eyes with Sasuke, a smile of satisfaction and love on her face.

Sasuke was looking at her with a foreign emotion in his eyes but Sakura didn't fail to catch the small smile on his lips. _I love him…_

Sakura laid there, Sasuke finally laid beside her, their bodies close. Sasuke pulled the large crimson sheets over their naked bodies, feeling Sakura's warmth radiated off her to him. Even after their exhausting orgasm, he could smell the sweet scent of cherries and apple lingering on her creamy skin. _I still can't believe I had done that with her…_

Sakura rolled to place a hand on his chest, her cheeks flushed still.

Sasuke looked her way, his eyes fell on her naked form… _So beautiful…_

She looked so beautiful in Sasuke's eyes…

She smelled nice…

She was strong…

She was determined…

And he knew how she was no longer weak since the chuunin exams.

"Sakura…" He whispered her name, wanting to say something nice or even better.

He kissed her, their lips moist from all the make-out they had done earlier.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, feeling her body requiring slumber.

"Arigatou…Sakura…" He felt himself go weary…and fell asleep with her snuggled in his chest and his arms wrapped around her. _If it could be like this… forever…_

* * *

Naruto hated being left out, like I was right now. I left him out and did not acknowledge his presence… Wrong. Naruto was sitting comfortably on a couch in the hallway of the mansion, his beautiful cerulean eyes fixed on a specific painting.

"Very interesting… How much can I give you to get this in my bedroom?" Naruto asked the old couple.

"There is no price for this Uzumaki-san." The old man Sasuke saw earlier started.

"Thus it is sacred and special. Left by a specific legendary couple who owned this mansion you're residing in." The old woman continued with a ghostly smile.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, his hand rubbing his chin, then he broke out in a series of hysterical laughter. "You old people… Cannot be serious!" He held his stomach to prove how stupid it sounded. Naruto wouldn't fall for that, he would make millions with Jiraiya for this painting, although it was wrong but he believed the mansion and everything in it was his and his teammates. (He would be kicked out in seven days because of Kakashi!)

"Don't let greed and envy consume you kyuubi-boy, it will only bring you pain and misery." Both old people said simultaneously, their figures vanishing.

Naruto's laughs died down and when he looked to his right to face the old people but he found nothing but the hallway he was in and the painting looking as erotic as ever.

The blonde Hokage wannabe looked a bit perplexed at what the couple had said but he had said nothing. _Since when did I ever take time to think?_

Not that it was offensive, Naruto was so determined and hopeful, he would act without thinking and he was always successful.

Naruto thought this mansion was very creepy after what has happened, not to mention the scream he had heard earlier. If it weren't for the walls and his lack of knowledge in some things, he would've said it was Sakura in pain. He shrugged that off since he knew the pink-haired girl was in her room, chilling. _And teme is sulking as usual or cursing at an object just to trigger some fun._

Naruto took a last glance at the painting, his eyes narrowing at the familiar faces on the incredible piece of art. Suddenly, all thoughts about why he was in a bad mood earlier rushed back to his head. _Fuck! No fucking way in hell!_

Not only did he forget about his teammates kissing at the gates, he also had missed the look in the couples' faces. _They're not thinking about that right?_

"Only one way to find out." He said as he took off to Sasuke's room. He remembered since he had stumbled into it earlier today. That sick feeling of anxiety and jealousy pooled at the bottom of his stomach, causing his chakra to flare inwardly.

He sensed them and he sure as hell didn't like how close their chakras were.

_I do care about Sakura-chan…_

_

* * *

_**Review!**

**Hai, no complains about my lemon because they're not very good and experienced. Also, I made up the whole Tobi thing, I don't even know if that wood jutsu was real.**

**So, lots of drama and lots of conflicts! Soon, even Orochimaru is tthere and he is bound to do something nasty.**

**Review! it is my birthday! Next time!**


	10. Mission Dilemmas part III

**Wow... This chapter is shorter than the previous but it doesn't matter, there are still dramatic. Love every single review! Even the anonymous that said it was getting boring. (I was not being sarcastic.) If you're going to flame, lie about it because I cannot read it. Oh, and yes, I really love the reviews, more please and I am still under a little bet of stress but it's ok, I guess.**

**

* * *

Mission Dilemmas part III**

Naruto could've sworn his eye balls popped out and fell on the floor.

Not only has he heard things a fifteen-year-old like him shouldn't at a time like this, he had heard them coming from Sasuke's room and no doubt Sakura was in there. He saw them make out outside but he didn't think they went this far.

_I can feel their chakra signatures…_

Naruto has been in love with his female teammate for quite some time, his first love. He loved how beautiful she was, how soft her features were and how much her personality affected everyone around her in such a nice way. _But I'm not the one…_

Naruto was hurt, he was very, very hurt… But he wouldn't show it.

He would just act as if he didn't know anything, he wouldn't keep on persisting on dates with Sakura, however, he wouldn't be the same nice goofy Naruto either.

_Sasuke had to have everything I want… He had to… Am I really a dead-last?_

Naruto was too hurt right now to be angry, if he finds something or maybe someone else that could replace all and make him feel loved again…That'll be perfect.

_I am going to change… For the better…_

He ignored the moans of his pink-haired teammate and his best friend's grunts, they were turning him on, but he wouldn't admit it. They sounded in love and lost in their love, he wanted to be happy for them, he was a good person, but he couldn't be. That overprotective side for his teammate was always and will always remain there with him. He might give up on her in the future but he will never forget his first love and will always find her attractive. _If only I could find someone else like her or even softer…_

Naruto could and probably would but he just has never been too bright at things like these, maybe in battles and humor but in these romantic shit and fucking irritating girls he thought were a pain and so hard to understand. How would he know? Maybe the right one has been right under your nose, blushing like mad in front of you and you had not noticed.

You can't move on the right girl unless you let go of the wrong one.

* * *

"Yumi-san, do you recall where she was seen last?" the fourth teammate asked.

Yumi couldn't speak, she wouldn't speak and she would be stupid if she did.

"Very well Yumi. We have to report Lhasa-san's disappearance to the Hokage." Dan placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense at his touch, he took his hand back and stepped away from the strange lily lover.

"Ok, then. I understand." Dan sighed, leaving in a whirlwind of leaves with his teammate.

Yumi still hasn't spoken, she knew what was happening but she couldn't get off her concentration to speak to her teammates.

As her eyes flashed viridian to look through another location, she spotted a blur, without skipping she forced more chakra into her eyes and looked deeper.

"There." She whispered, standing up to straighten her Kriss behind her.

Her eyes switched back to their normal pale gray and her skin became the eerie pale again. Her teammates thought she would be at their back but she had to fool them.

Performing the hand signs, thousands of lilies merged to form a hard carbon copy of herself. Her clone smirked but it faded as she felt something missing from her attire.

"Sorry, I need my chakra." Yumi shrugged.

"Get your inner to do it then." Her copy crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Yumi slapped her own clone. (Lol, I just had to add that.)

Yumi's clone didn't flinch because she was made out of hard ice and lilies.

"Just substitute for me and don't be all bubbly. Look determined and a little reluctant. Make some time so I can get Lhasa back." Yumi explained.

"Whatever." Yumi's clone said expressionlessly.

"Go!" Yumi pushed her clone, setting her Anbu mask back on her face. _Hope you're ok sister. I'm coming for you._

* * *

Lhasa jumped as she dodged a tiny animal made out of clay.

"What the hell is that?" She yelled at the blonde.

"My fine art, hm." He smirked.

"Whatever." Lhasa smashed the clay with a chakra-filled fist.

"Hey! I used ten percent of my chakra to make that!" Deidara's head popped a vein.

"Hn." Lhasa smirked, planting her foot in his chest.

Deidara, not ready for the impact, fell on his back, breaking the ground under him.

"Where is the exit?" Lhasa yanked his collar.

"There is none." A cool voice said behind her.

Deidara gasped, miraculously ripping Lhasa's foot off his chest.

Lhasa regained her balance through a back-flip, her eyes searching for the voice in the darkness. "Get out of here, I'll deal with her." The cool voice ordered the blonde.

"No way, I want to show off my art to this bitch." Deidara said to the person next to him.

"It's your life." A cutting sound could be heard after what the voice had said, then the spurting of… Yes, Lhasa could see now that the figure of the blonde had fallen.

He spat blood, lots of blood and the cloaked figure snatched his katana out of him, letting blood gushing out of his stomach. "I-Itachi-kun…" Deidara whispered his last words.

Lhasa's eyes widened, but she couldn't see her lover's face yet.

"What are you waiting for? I made you an exit didn't I? Just make sure you don't touch the flames. You'll get killed." Itachi said, not sparring a glance at her, his back faced her.

Lhasa walked forward, her knees weak from the shock instead of chakra depletion.

"Lhasa. Don't." Itachi glared at the wall in front of him.

"I-Itachi-kun…Please…" She whispered, getting dangerously too close to him.

"Hn." He turned to face her, dark bangs hiding his face.

"I told you to go. You're only in the way of my plan." He said harshly.

Lhasa could only smile at him, her eyes flashing from blue-green to viridian. Itachi's was doing the same, from red to onyx and then viridian that looked so foreign on him.

"I am part of your plan remember."

"Hn. Get out while you can. Plans have been changed."

"Not without you and I." Lhasa couldn't get closer because they were a breath away. She flipped his bangs over his face, cupping his cheek to feel his smooth skin under her touch once more. _I would die this time if I let you go alone…_

Itachi leaned, ignoring the loud booms and blows of the explosion upstairs.

"Lhasa." Itachi warned. Someone might just burst in here and see them together, yet a part of him didn't care about that at all. _Even apart… She is changing me…_

Lhasa's eyes settled on the red with two tomoes spinning slowly around the crimson sea.

Itachi wanted to smirk but he couldn't at a time like this. _The jutsu will affect me as well._

Lhasa closed the space between them, her lips meeting his in a fervent manner. Itachi returned the kiss nonetheless, he couldn't pull away from the magnificent raspberry, specially if she tasted naturally like one.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his holding her waist firmly as if he was afraid to let her go. _I am… I admit… I am afraid to let her go…_

Too lost in their moment, both hadn't noticed the female figure fuming near the wall.

Yumi stood beside the cell door, her pale face becoming red and her knuckles turning whiter than normal. She nearly punched the wall. _I failed to keep her away…_

Having found her sister faster than predicted, Yumi had sneaked inside the collapsing hideout, dodging burned logs and large bricks and just to find her sister…In the arms of the enemy. Yumi knew… She had known… But she was Yumi…

And as she watched, her heart grew fond of her sister and started to wonder about him.

_Hey, if he hasn't killed her yet there must be a very good reason for his actions…_

* * *

"You know we weren't suppose to…" Sakura blushed.

"Hn. So?" Sasuke smirked, loving how shy she looked beside him, naked.

Sakura sighed a content sigh, her eyes fluttering open once more to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as their faces got closer to each other.

Sasuke leaned towards her on his elbow, his eyes filled with an emotion that was alien to Sakura. She leaned also, taking in the slightly sweaty scent of their previous lovemaking and his own scent which was similar to rain and cinnamon, hers obviously like cherries and apple. Sasuke closed the gap between them, his lips on hers, tongue fighting a battle for dominance. Sakura was still feeling sore, her legs and a 'certain deflowered' part of her body. She continued to kiss him and allowed him o touch her again.

Sasuke's emotions grew deeper and confused him, he wasn't one for emotions, duh, but he was also one that deserved happiness…

They broke apart, smiling-mostly Sakura.

Sakura was the first one to get up, all tired and sore with red and purple marks on her body. _I guess it was worth it. Thank God I don't live with my parents anymore._

* * *

Sasuke pulled on his pants, leaving his chest bare, he walked behind Sakura who was still fresh after a warm shower, she had healed herself in there, he just knew it, he could feel it.

Sasuke surprised her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He nipped and kissed the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as he did so. _Still smells good…_

Sakura leaned as she felt his hard chest behind her, pressing against her.

"Oh, God…"

* * *

Tsunade… Lady Tsunade… Hokage-sama… Tsunade-sama… Sake-lover… Busty blonde… Whatever you called her, she was still a strong Hokage. A woman. (With a temper too, so watch out.)

She sat comfortably on her desk, her coat hanging on the chair. Her lips were pressed in a tight line, blonde eyebrows close together and eyes glaring at the so-called mutilated-wood-freak. _I have a very bad feeling about this._

Tobi stood in front of her, Akatsuki cloak ridden off with a pissed look behind his mask.

_Tsunade glared at everything in sight, mostly at the woo-mutilated-freak or whatever he was. She hated the cloak, she hated his fingernails and she hated his toenails. She hated everything about him because of the cloak._

"_You!" Tsunade pointed at a random nurse._

"_Y-yes, Lady Tsunade?" The brown-haired nurse bowed._

"_Get this damn cloak out of my sight! And make sure it is burn into ashes." She pressed with such venom that could melt the Akatsuki member's mask._

"_H-Hai." The nurse nodded, scared as hell. _

"_Oh, and get some boots for those girly toenails and some gloves, tight ones, for those… nasty girly fingernails." _

Tobi had glared at her that time, he had to resist the urge of snapping the nurse in half and resist the urge to go hasty on his plans.

He thought the nail polish was cool when he and Pain had talked about their fashion for the Organization and here that busty woman-he called her-told him about what's nasty.

Now he was clad in civilian clothes, something he would never wear in his lifetime.

Khaki pants, black shirt with a high turtleneck. _Talk about good fashion… T-ch…_

Tsunade paced around the weirdo, a finger on her chin and honey orbs staring at the man.

"I am no fool, you know." She suddenly said harshly.

Tobi didn't gasped as he should've, he merely shrugged.

"Tobi doesn't get it." He replied with a sarcasm Tsunade didn't notice.

"Don't toy with me Uchiha!" Tsunade glared, fisting his shirt with a strong iron grip.

"Hn." Tobi chuckled darkly. _It's going to be harder than I thought…_

* * *

Yumi couldn't take it, she wouldn't take it anymore. She was a leaf shinobi, an Anbu black op for Kami's sake and she couldn't stand there, watching her beloved sister shoving her tongue inside a criminal's mouth and kissing him, touching him in places she didn't know her sister knew of off a man.

Yumi closed her eyes, her decision wise as she knew and her actions remorseless towards **them** and the others at her home. _I'm sorry…_

_

* * *

_**Aa... Did I do ok? I know, I am still confusing you but things will clear up on the next chapters and lots of evil are happening! Oh, maybe I should've put this on the Suspense category. Oh well.**

**Can anyone review Forbidden romance for me please? And my Anthology? Deceit too? It would mean a lot because I just wanted to know how I was doing. So, thanks my reviewers, specially those who reviewed my chaps! Yeh! I have never reached so many pages on a story so I am proud. Vote on my poll please!**


	11. Symptom Surprise

**Ok, seriously, I loved the reviews and I sure expect a lot this time for my hard work.! I am so loaded with work, sorry for the late update! :(, then :D**

**

* * *

Symptom surprise**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was feeling very tired but yet she wanted to get out of bed.

Yesterday was fun and special to her, she gently placed a finger on her lips, reminiscing her and Sasuke's 'moment.'

The way he had touched her so softly…

The way they moved together as one…

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't one of the fantasies she would wake up and cry about a few years ago. It was… It was real.

Sakura made a move to get off her bed but she couldn't, it was as if she was sealed to the spot. Then, the room seemed to disappear and the darkness took over.

She remembered this and she was satisfied, very satisfied and relieved.

"We have reached you." They said simultaneously.

Sakura nodded, reaching for the sheets nervously because of her lack of clothing.

"Dear, you have to act soon. Itachi will be coming back in the village." The female said.

"But, when?" Sakura asked.

The Uchihas sighed, their voices mingling.

"He will be coming back today." They said.

"Sasuke-kun… He's not going to…" Sakura looked down at her hands.

"Yes. He will." Their voices sounded faint now. "Look through the third drawer of your dresser and you will find enough proof to convince him."

And they disappeared…

Leaving Sakura on her bed, thinking and thinking with no luck.

_How am I going to do this? He will listen… right?_

* * *

"Don't toy with me Uchiha!" Tsunade glared, fisting his shirt with a strong iron grip.

"Hn." Tobi chuckled darkly. _It's going to be harder than I thought…_

Tsunade smirked at the Akatsuki member as she released her grip from his shirt.

"What now. You're going to escape?"

"Hn." Tobi stared at her, no sense of attack whatsoever.

"Talk to me murderer. I am the Hokage." Tsunade said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her large breasts. She flipped her pigtails back and glared at the man.

"You thought it was so easy to slip yourself in and fool us! I thought Uchihas were way smarter than that. Is that why you failed to become Hokage?" She hit a nerve.

Tobi's hands ached to send the woman flying into space, she had hurt his ego.

"I know perfectly what I'm doing." When he had said that, Tsunade laughed. She was suppose to be fighting him to death right now, but as she predicted earlier this week, she was going by her own plans. She was going to play his game.

He wasn't suppose to die by her hands anyway, and today was not his time. But she will anger him and break his pride until he leaves. _The Hokage's orb doesn't lie…_

"Sit down, will you?" She said playfully, sliding her slender body in a chair.

Tobi played along and sat himself, not once thinking about what he was really going to do. _That woman… She is bearing the title of Hokage. Not for long…_

"Go on. Talk to me… Madara." She pressed on his name, rolling around her tongue as if they were good pals long ago.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" He asked instead.

"Oh, why aren't you attacking?" She replied with a smirk.

Tobi's head popped a invisible vein, clearly, Tsunade was smart with him.

"No elders. Just you and I." She played with her fingers.

"Hn. How do I know it's not a trick?"

"Oh, trust me. It's not."

"How can I trust you of all people?"

"We talked about this already old man. Get this over with so I could drink my sake."

"Same old Tsunade. You're doing a good job with the plan."

"Shut up. We are still on a contract." She hissed at him.

"Whatever. I thought it would've been harder to make you remember."

"You're leaving tomorrow. I cannot keep someone so dangerous like you in my village."

"Your… Village?" Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" Tsunade got off her chair to grab her vest.

"Hn. Remember, I had said we fight to the death to see who will take their rightful place as Hokage."

"You're still on that? How pathetic for an old man like you."

"I'm not old weakling! I am over three centuries old and a woman like you cannot touch a hair on my head." He breathed.

"Oh, you still have those? I though you were wearing some kind of wig."

Tobi growled. "Tsunade…." He gritted his teeth.

"You're not attacking until I die." The Hokage slammed her fist on her desk, glaring seriously. "We had a deal and I would like for you to keep it."

"I am an Uchiha. Uchihas never go back on their words." _And I'm also an Akatsuki. Never trust an Akatsuki member Blondie…_

"Yes, tell that to the fourth." She scoffed.

"He was a fool."

"Shut up. You know what? you're leaving tonight because I will not stand you."

"Whatever silly Hokage. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure you get to see your beloved too. And since you won't be able to see what will become of your village… I'll make sure you suffer before it crumbles." And he vanished, leaving behind the coldness he had before when he had attacked the Leaf years ago.

Tsunade wasn't so confused, nor was she scared. She knew what she was going to do and she knew it would work. Madara was strong, yes because someone so old has so much experience and will put it in use. She was not pleases because of her choices but she was satisfied she could fool him into coming in the village.

-One thing the blonde didn't notice was the wind transporting the worthy orb of Hokage with the evil Madara. _Maybe she wasn't the only one that fooled someone…_

* * *

"How… How are you going back?" Lhasa asked.

"Right now. The Akatsuki are planning something." Itachi started.

"Half of them are going to the village next month during the lunar eclipse and weaken the Leaf. Then, the others come back with their army, including Madara Uchiha."

Lhasa's eyes widened at this. "Wait, go back. Madara? Madara Uchiha? Died years ago?"

"Hn. He didn't… die… Let's say he has his tricks."

"But… You promised about…" Lhasa stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes." He smirked, capturing her lips with his own in a kiss.

Lhasa gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck for more access.

_He wasn't lying… But then… The elders…_

* * *

Sakura closed the book finally, she had been reading for three hours straight and it didn't help her eyes at all. She wasn't feeling very well too but she shoved the horrid feeling away and focused on the scroll.

"So confusing." She whispered to herself.

Sakura sighed, rubbing the sides of her temples slowly as if she was managing a mind control. Everything still didn't make any sense to her, yes they fit well with descriptions but how was she going to believe a diary? Left by none other than Uchiha Itachi himself?

Yumi walked to the Hokage Towers, her strength fully adjusted but her heart was colder than her powers. She hasn't thought about it for long but how the hell was she going to say anything? Lhasa was her sister, and she doubt the girl remembered ever that incident.

Really? What was Yumi suppose to do? She would just act as if nothing had happened.

Lhasa wasn't coming back but what was she planning? Why so many secrets?

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Sakura called enthusiastically.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes off her at all, specially if she was wearing a bikini.

_Aa… polka dots…_

Naruto had been awfully quiet lately, he had been aloof and very focused on himself.

It wasn't helping neither of them, not even Sasuke. He missed the goofy Naruto that brought a smile on their faces, he missed the never-give-up Naruto and the Naruto who was suppose to be fooling around in the pool with them, hitting on Sakura and annoy him, the Naruto that was suppose to be challenging him to a fight, he looked over to the left where Naruto's window was located, that Naruto was…

"Reading scroll? Come on! Get your ass down here and enjoy yourself!" Sakura screamed. The pink-haired girl got no answer, thus raising her anger.

"Sakura." Sasuke called, catching her attention immediately.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura averted her eyes from him, she still hasn't talked to him about the 'Itachi is innocent' thing.

"If dobe wants to study let him be. Besides…" He was behind her in a flash, at the edge of the large pool, his warm breath fanning her neck.

Sakura blushed at their close proximity. (As if they hadn't gotten closer than that!)

"Sasuke…" She whispered.

Sasuke's lips slid smoothly, slowly over her neck, lower towards her jaw and upward again. Sakura gasped at the immense pleasure only this action brought her, it felt… awe.

His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer towards his chest, Sakura gripped the string of her bikini braw, her lips parting in a soft moan as one of Sasuke's hands slid under her bikini to stroke her breast. Sakura made a move to clutch his hair so she could kiss him but he pulled away and she heard a huge splash!

_Damn that sexy Sasuke! _

She was pissed he had left her there but then-

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as she felt herself sink under the surprisingly warm water.

Sasuke had pulled her under the water, he wasn't suppose to have his 'fun' without her should he? Sakura pulled herself up towards the surface, shock and slight anger on her face. Sasuke came up a few seconds later, the smirk visible on his face.

"Sasuke." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke was… he couldn't hold it.

Sasuke was smiling and she knew he was trying very hard not to laugh, stay in character.

Sakura forgot all about her anger, her eyes sparkling awes and cuteness at the sight.

Sakura approached him but her revenge mode switched back and she tackled the midnight-haired teen, both plunging deep into the water.

Sakura giggled, feeling Sasuke's body close to hers under the water, she stared at his cool pale body, his well toned chest and his eyes.

His eyes were a deep black… the best she has ever seen in her life.

Sakura swam towards him, her arm reaching to his, she couldn't stop looking at his eyes and when she got closer.

Viridian met viridian instead of black.

* * *

Naruto looked deep in thought, he wasn't paying too much attention to what was happening in the pool between the two, he wasn't going to look at all.

They had scared his mind enough already. The painting he had 'borrowed' was an interesting piece to look at right now. Very interesting indeed…

Naruto's beautiful cerulean orbs narrowed at the painting, his eyes specially on the couple's hair color. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Itachi, slow down will you?" Panted Lhasa.

"Hn."

"Not everyone has super speed." She muttered.

Itachi smirked and slowed his pace, his face although expressionless, she knew he was feeling something about her. Yes, there was definitely something he liked more than them having sex.

She was sure of it, he cared…

"You, know Itachi-kun?" The raspberry lover started.

"Hn?" He looked at her.

"I still love you."

"You already said that to me." He said deadpanned.

"I… I know." Lhasa finished with a smile.

Itachi knew where Lhasa was going with this but he didn't leave it alone. It will plague his mind, probably for the rest of their journey.

A small noise was heard, not too far from their location, Itachi was the first to turn around. Immediately, he furrowed his eyebrows.

Lhasa gasped, finally realizing the situation.

"Hn."

"Leaf nins."

They couldn't evade in time, Itachi slipped his kunai in his hand, Lhasa next to him with a look of apology on her face. _Damn it!_

"Two of them." He said mostly to himself as if he were prepared to attack at any moment.

"Hn." He smirked.

"It's awfully nice to see your handsome face again Uchiha Itachi." a male voice said sarcastically, but Itachi didn't mind. That was how they usually started their fights.

"Lhasa-chan?" A female whispered weakly.

"Oh, Kami."

* * *

**Eleventh chap, finished. Twelfth chap is... um... hard to write because Ruthie-chan isn't very good at fighting scenes, so don't scold me when I post it.**

**Even I am wondering what the hell was Tsunade talking about with Tobi! I swear, I am the writer of this and I don't know. I'll get it soon enough.**

**Aa... Review please if you're reading this!**


	12. A Useful Flashback

**Hello! Sry for the lateness plz... I want to say that this story is... hard for me to write bcuz there is a hell lot going on. Sasuke-new power; Itachi-mental issues; Lhasa-romantic issues, sibling issues and yea; Sakura-decisions; Naruto-Jealousy, undiscovered love; Kakahi/Shizune... A bit of supernatural... And OMG! Romance Sasuke needs to figure out...**

**THANKS MY REVIEWERS! AnD FAVES! AnD AlErTS! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

A Useful Flashback**

"Kakashi. Have you lost your footing?" Itachi taunted as he threw a fist towards the copy nin's masked face.

"I could say the same about you." Kakashi replied, glaring at the older Uchiha as he thrust his katana under his feet.

"Hn." Itachi aimed for his chest.

"Lhasa-chan? Why?" Shizune struggled to keep herself from falling under the genjutsu.

"I'm sorry, but please. Tell my niece to understand why I'm doing this." Lhasa spoke softly to the dark-haired woman.

"Tell her? I don't even know your motive?" Shizune said angrily this time.

"I…" Lhasa shifted on the other side and pulled her Anbu mask away from her back.

"You're not thinking about…"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Sakura stared back at equal viridian orbs but with a lighter shade and black tomoes.

It was as if she was staring at the sharingan but with a green tint instead of red.

Oh my God. What the hell was that?

She fought to keep from yelling under the water, producing bubbles as she choked a bit from the chlorine-filled water. Sasuke looked alarmed and snapped his eyes shut and reopened them again.

He swam towards her and slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her up with him towards the surface. He laid her on the smooth marble of the floor, his onyx eyes scanning her for any injuries or anything whatsoever that would cause her to react like she did earlier.

"Sakura." He grabbed her shoulders, pushing back thin pink strands of hair from her face. He gulped at the sight, she looked so beautiful like this, all wet and sexy but…

"Sakura." He repeated and she still hasn't came back.

She didn't drown, he was sure of that but she was unconscious.

He himself felt a deep slumber, out of nowhere attack his body, making him heavy and slow as if he was poisoned by some gas and he fell beside her, his arm on her naked hip, safe for the bikini strap.

**

* * *

Dream? ****SaSuSaKu~ Flashback?**

_Midnight was what had described the night, however, the sky was in a deep slumber._

_Footprints… covered the front gates' soil, footprints that were unusual but still alright._

_The aroma of his aunt's flower shop invaded his senses, churning his stomach in a sick way but he didn't pay no heed. Tonight, something must be done and he sure as hell one day would regret it. _

_He looked back at the girl with raspberry hair and blue-green eyes, pale skin that looked tan in comparison to his. She gave him the most genuine smile head ever seen that night, he wished he could've stayed longer, just for that smile, just for those pink lips and for… her._

"_Itachi." A dark voice hissed. "You must come now, forget about this… this child."_

"_Hn." But he really wanted to break a solid hole in the guy's face._

"_Are you ready?" The man in front of him asked._

"_Of course." The dark-haired Uchiha nodded, wanting to glare instead really badly._

_Why was he doing this again? Right, he loved them too much to do it himself._

"_Ninja art: Body swap jutsu." He muttered and the rest that happens…_

_The blood…_

_The smell…_

_The thickness of the atmosphere…_

_And the dead silence was enough of convincing…_

_Slashing of people after people, mothers and innocent children…_

_All of them and then…_

_His parents…_

_He made no hesitation because those weren't his parents, they were that boy's parents over there by the lake. They had swapped bodies but Itachi didn't._

_And when that boy with the spiky raven-blue hair came in with large tears scrolling down his paled cheeks…_

_His entire plans had changed…_

"_Sharingan." He chuckled inwardly. "Four in always better than two."_

_An older face, longer raven hair and two Mangekyou stricken sharingan… They might as well hunt him to death. Madara Uchiha…_

* * *

Sweat…

Beads of sweat combined on his brow and slid sown his cheek, he wiped the salty liquid with the back of his hand, chest heaving up and down and his breathing abnormal.

Although he hadn't noticed, his eyes were bright green with the sharingan's comas twirling slowly around the green pool.

He felt a warmth… A warmth and that smell he had fell in love with.

It was the wafting of cherries and apple that invaded his senses, how he loved it was merely inexplicable.

"Sasuke-kun…" He heard a moan.

When he turned around, despite the pain he now felt from his neck and shoulders, and saw her. All her naked glory with nothing covering her, pink hair sprawled over her face and those pink lips he had kissed before were parted open. He found her… beautiful like this. His angel, his Goddess. She was asleep.

He felt around a little since it was so dark in his room right now and…

_Wait! Why am I naked too? Why is she naked? When-_

* * *

"Why won't you fight me?" Kakashi said harshly.

"Hn." Itachi dug his sword on the copy nin's shoulder but he exploded in a cloud of smoke as soon as the metal piece made contact with him.

"Answer me!" Kakashi threw a fist, anger present in his voice.

Itachi still wouldn't answer, instead, the older Uchiha teleported behind Lhasa and whispered something inaudible in her ear.

Kakashi waved at Shizune and she quickly puffed back beside him, panting slightly with a pained expression on her face. He looked away from her, immediately activating his sharingan to scan the area.

"Do we go after them?" Shizune asked shakily.

"No, that wasn't our mission but we have to report that to the Hokage." They nodded simultaneously. "Oh, wait! Let me heal your injuries." She blushed and he couldn't be happier.

_Itachi has something up his sleeves and I don't like it…_

_It's not my job to go after him and if I did… I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't be pleased._

* * *

Naruto's beautiful cerulean orbs narrowed at the painting, his eyes specially on the couple's hair color. "What the hell?"

He was utterly confused as he scratched the back of his head and raised a blond eyebrow.

As quickly as he was on his feet, as quickly he kicked the painting off the wall.

A sudden knock was heard from the very front door, and his anger washed away very quickly. As he muttered several profanities and went to open the large door, he missed the old couple's disappearance…

The knock returned, soft it was as he got closer.

_Sheesh, there's doorbell you know?_ He wanted to say but learned how to be respectful and kept his mouth shut. For all he knew it might be someone he knows.

He opened the door, not waiting to see the face, "Yeah, whatcha want?"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

He regretted his words immediately.

"Oh, Hinata-chan? Sorry about that, guess I was just in a bad mood." He excused as he ran his tan fingers through his blonde hair.

"Oh, it's o-ok, Naruto-kun." She stuttered, blushing as she looked away from his blue eyes. A few seconds passed and she still hasn't said anything, neither has he.

"So, you… wanna come in?"

"I… I d-don't want t-to be a b-bother."

"Nah, Hinata-chan is never a bother to me!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh… what a-about y-your teammates?"

Naruto looked stricken for a moment, she could see it in his eyes but in a flash, he caught her hand in his and guided her inside the mansion. "I'm sure they won't mind."

His eyes flashed back towards his bedroom, trying to catch a glimpse of his painting…

But it was gone…

* * *

Sasuke stared at their linked hands, fingers glowing a faint periwinkle shade as it faded away slowly, leaving behind a warm afterglow.

Sakura still hadn't woken up, she was sweaty though, her eyebrows knitted together and her parted lips, the slight grimace she would do once in a while as if she were in pain…

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned once more, her chest heaving up and down with her creamy breasts. He was staring… So? He couldn't stop, and she was his anyways.

He could stare if he wanted, he saw her already like this yesterday when they made love together.

Blackouts came to him a lot lately, specially after he and Sakura did you know what.

His head felt heavier, woozy were what his eyes felt like too and his vision was getting blurry. He fought to keep awake but couldn't.

He wanted to scream…

However, his mind slipped back into unconsciousness and another spasm of pain hit his eyes and his chest. His hands were still intertwined with Sakura's and they glowed a furious periwinkle, rotating into a cold purple.

* * *

"_Itachi didn't kill them. Believe me, I'm his girlfriend!" A young girl argued, her flashy raspberry hair curly and falling behind her back._

"_So?" The council ignored her._

"_For all we know, she might be an accomplice." Another piped in with menace._

"_What? I…" She looked disbelieved._

"_Hm… Cat got your tongue?" They taunted, she lowered her head as tears escaped her eyes. "No, I wasn't, and that goes for him too. You have to believe me."_

_They heeded the Haruno…_

"_Take the kid away." The superior man in bandages ordered._

"_H-Hey! S-" They knocked her out swiftly, taking her unconscious body away._

* * *

This time, however, Sakura had woken up with wide eyes and a killer headache.

What the hell did this mean? She thought back to some words Lhasa-chan had said.

"_Exactly. Why would you support me and not rat me out?" Sakura stood, pulling down her tank to cover her abdomen. She looked at her aunt, aquamarine eyes almost glistening with tears. _

_"This boy holds the last name of someone I once held dearly in my heart."_

_The tears were at the corner of her eyes, glassy and flashy at the same time._

_Sakura was shocked. Her aunt had relations with the Uchiha clan. An Uchiha?_

So… this is what she had meant?

"Lhasa-chan and Itachi…"

_What was that anyways? Flashback? It's not mine though…_

_Then what had caused it? _

She looked over and fought back the blush creeping up her cheeks.

_W-Why am I… naked?_

_

* * *

_**Not really a cliffy, but plz don;t lose interest, I promise it will all turn out great in the end! (At least in my opinion.) And u will b surprised at what kind of power the Haruno women possess. Sakura -chan, for some reason I love when she is powerful, she looks more mature and doesn't let people step on her... Also, Don't worry about naruto because... he's just confused. Review!**


	13. Memory lanes

**Hello, I am truly sorry for the lateness and this time I have a better excuse. If you read the latest update of my other story; CRAVING LEADS TO THIS, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, then I have two words... 'charger broke'. (hehehe)**

**Warning: Lemon... SasuXSaku... (Its not a warning if u like it) that was a joke hehe.**

**

* * *

Memory Lanes**

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, please wake up." Sakura whispered softly as she blew few strands of moist dark hair from his handsome face.

A memory flashed back to her as she remembered Sasuke's eyes from the pool.

"Green… Just like my own." She muttered softly.

Sasuke, still not awoken looked terrified in his sleep, he was slightly frowning all the time and an angry groan would escape his lips.

"Could it be?" Sakura stared at their linked hands, feeling his own chakra spread through her perfectly. Only that action made her relax and she didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay in this bed, in his bed,

in this bed where they had lost to each other…

"Sasuke-kun…"

"_We're here to tell you something important." The voices said simultaneously, like an alto-soprano chorus. _

_Sakura however still couldn't speak, just stare and listen to what the voices were saying._

"_Itachi is innocent." They whispered to her this time._

"I saw it, he's innocent. That Madara guy, where did I hear his name before?"

Sakura said to herself as she reminisced, but nothing came to her.

Lhasa-chan… She was with Itachi…

She must've been very devastated about what happened.

"_This boy holds the last name of someone I once held dearly in my heart."_

_The tears were at the corner of her eyes, glassy and flashy at the same time._

Itachi must be a good person if he allowed this man to use his body to kill the Uchiha clan. _His _clan.

Sakura winced as pain kicked in and weakened her body. She glanced back at Sasuke's clock, digital clock? And her eyes widened at the time.

_Three A.M.? How much sleep did we __**not**__ get? _Her inner screeched.

_**Most importantly… Why the hell are we naked? **_Sakura asked in return.

* * *

It's been three long hours since Sakura woke up and three long hours, Sasuke decided to remain in bed. Or so she thought. She had taken a full bath, now smelling fresh with new clothes on.

Black pants, a red tee with the Haruno imprinted on the back and crimson flats. Her raven streaks were gone now, she decided to go back to being Sakura with the unusual light pink hair.

She now sat on her own bed, a bed that felt very foreign all of a sudden, she wished to be in Sasuke's arms, covered in his scent and having him breathing at the hollow of her neck, his arms wrapped securely

around her waist. Bu he wasn't, he was still asleep like a lazy baby… Bored out of her mind, she decided to go back and check on him, maybe-

Wait! Another chakra was in the house, it was odd, usually since they have been here, no one has ever visited them.

She sensed Naruto's chakra, it wasn't as tense as it was the past couple of days, it was unusually… calm and somewhat to her knowledge… happy.

She almost scoffed at that. Naruto and happy, it was strange and that chakra? Who's was it again? Abnormally it felt familiar…

She went downstairs…

* * *

Itachi wasn't one to pace around, specially if his plans were not going so well.

His plans were never going well, and he knew it was all because of a certain someone with pink hair and unmistakable green eyes.

For a moment, he stared at Lhasa's sleeping form on the bed, how beautiful she looked and calm… her pale face, though straight looked so…

He slapped himself mentally for staring again.

He had to think about what to do with his brother.

His ultimate plan was to transform him into the strongest Uchiha that will ever live.

Sakura, being his chosen girlfriend for the moment to him was not a problem anymore.

As long as he gets her power…

Lhasa doesn't know about that part of the plan, he doesn't want her to know. Lhasa only knows about Itachi trying to get Sasuke to kill him. But that's not needed since Sasuke already possessed the

Mangekyou.

He almost smirked. His plans had not failed after all, at least not all them.

_Soon, little brother, very soon. We will see each other again._

Now he only has to bring Lhasa back and erase memories of what he has told her.

He hated it, part of him hated it but it had to be done. To save her.

* * *

Sasuke jerked from his sleep, sweat poured down his face to his chest as he rose from his… nightmare. Whatever he just dreamed of, or whatever the hell it was that just tired him out and made him furious

was sure something that should be explained.

His head throbbed, temples pulsating painfully as he ached to thrash around and make it disappear. It was as if someone was holding a ten-pound hammer and slamming him upside the head with it, with all

their might. He hated it and now… it seemed to attack his eyes. Kill him, he couldn't remember a single thing that had happened.

Only flashes and bits of broken memories and pieces that needed to be placed together. His brother was there, he growled angrily at that, and a girl…

A girl that seemed so much like Sakura yet different in a twisted way.

Sakura! Sakura!

His eyes snapped open and searched for the lost warmth, although her sweet scent, the addicting scent of fresh flowers and apple… her, the one he fell in love with…

He missed it… it lingered and wafted over him.

The headache returned, causing him to tumbled in back and sleep…

That's all that was in his mind…

Sleep, sleep and more sleep.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't but it seemed as if that was not his doing.

Before his eyes were shut again, they burned emerald and red then onyx…

* * *

Ok, maybe that was not how Sakura had planned it but she really, really did not see Naruto and Hinata together on the sofa. She did not see the Hyuga heiress cuddled up on his chest, asleep and she did not

see his hand on the pearl-eyed girl's thigh!

Even though she had done far more intimate things with Uchiha Sasuke, her innocence was nevertheless acting up and made her blush. She thought it looked romantic but she really didn't want to think about

it that way. For Hinata, she felt happy but Naruto…

Even after that, he was still a little too dense to see that the girl had feelings for him.

Sighing silently, she reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

Now, bored out of her mind and realizing it was way too late to train, she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs.

To Sasuke's room…

(Lately, this has been her favorite place.)

Unfortunately, her smile faded as she took in his sleeping state.

Something's wrong, she told herself, Sasuke just doesn't sleep for that long.

But he is…

Gently and carefully, she took him by the shoulders and shook him, his body remained limp. Her green eyes wondered from his handsome face, angelic and beautiful as he slept, to his muscled torso and lower

where the sheets covered the anatomy that was inside of her not too long ago. She blushed furiously and slapped herself for thinking that. But her treacherous eyes ate him up hungrily.

Sakura decided to look away before she does something against her will. (His too.)

Sakura's hand brushed his softly and it was as if it was forbidden or it was water and electricity… She got shocked and so did he. Instantly, he woke up.

Eyes wildly green bright green and frightened.

"Sakura." He said absentmindedly, his hand still clutching hers. "W-What's happening… to me?" He winced slightly as if he were in pain.

Sakura was lost, for her eyes were fixed at his, unable to look away.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled dreamily.

He gently cupped her cheek, his eyes flashing repeatedly from emerald to onyx.

"Sakura… Sakura…" He clutched his chest as the headache returned, pounding like hammer on metal, it resounded in his ears, shattering his eyes in process in a blinding pain.

Was he going insane? Or was it part of Mangekyou even?

He had yet to get Sakura out of her trance, what she was staring at was beyond his knowledge but when the pink-haired teen pulled the mirror from her back pocket, reflecting his handsome face…

And those eyes…

Gasp!

* * *

Lhasa slept soundlessly, her curled raspberry hair framing her angelic face as she breathed evenly but a small frown marred her features. She remained in her bed, not once thinking that she was suppose to

be cuddled in the arms of her lover, Itachi… Who had erased any memory of them together after the forest incident with Sasuke.

And little did she know… it was only to protect her.

"Itachi-kun…"

* * *

"We're close." A voice hissed in the depths of darkness.

"Uh, hmm… My Sasuke-kun…"

"Lord Orochimaru, h-he's not alone." A red-haired teen said with utter respect for his master. "There's another chakra signature right by him, very close to him. It feels… feminine."

"What's this, you say? Feminine?" He pressed on the 'feminine' part as if it were poison.

The redhead nodded weakly, scared not to get struck by her master, not in the slightest.

"Very well then. Define the signature Karin, **dear**." He glanced at her with a sick smirk.

Karin, the redhead's, lips trembled and her brow formed sweat that glistened and fell at the bridge of her nose, passing her glasses.

She gulped, concentrating as she closed her flushed colored eyes. She almost grimaced as she felt it. It was nothing like her own, the chakra.

It felt… it was… She couldn't describe it.

It was something greater and far more fascinating than Sasuke Uchiha's. Not that his wasn't. Sasuke's chakra was like the others but even more powerful. This one that belonged to the female may leave

anyone flabbergasted…

If she could tell, she would envy this type of chakra greatly.

It wasn't because it was more powerful than Sasuke's. It was mostly because the softness and the grace, the capability behind or underneath this chakra.

"Haruno." She remembered. "It's a Haruno chakra."

"Haruno… Sakura Haruno then, who else could it be?" Orochimaru seemed angry at first but a smirk formed on his face as if an evil plan was produced in his mind.

"Prestigious." Kabuto chimed in from behind them, almost feeling weird and sick that Orochimaru had even dared to come along with them.

"What do we do now my Lord? Do we go back?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru snickered, "Of course not. We attack…"

"And as of the Haruno?"Karin crossed her fingers, wishing for them to just go back to sound.

Juugo was silently in a corner, all by himself since he hasn't spoken ever since he came along with the cough-psychos-cough.

"We get her too."

If this thing, this obsession Orochimaru have for Sasuke remained…

Then it will be the loss of his sanity.

(Wasn't he already insane just by all this shit he was causing?)

* * *

Sasuke stared back at his face in the mirror, to say he was fine was an understatement. He could practically **feel **the chakra rushing through the retina, coiling around the green orb.

"Sakura, why are my eyes?…" He gulped, averting his eyes from the mirror to stare at her silent form. "Green." Both repeated.

"I-I d-don't know… I- I…" Sasuke sighed, he could not believe this. What the hell is that? Why are his eyes, beautiful and very dark, why are his eyes green?

Sasuke grunted, he found it very disturbing just to stare at himself with a different eye color. Frankly, it didn't look too bad, it actually looked like someone born from him and Sakura. He felt his cheeks heat up

at that certain thought which caused him to throw the mirror off his hands.

Sakura was giggling, although it was not a good thing to do at that moment, he brushed it off and smirked. His eyes wondered off everywhere, taking in his surroundings.

The low cut red tee showing off her cleavage didn't help him either.

That particular appendage of his twitched, in anticipation, he didn't know.

Sakura was blushing furiously, Sasuke was naked! God… Help her…

Sasuke's eyes swapped back to onyx, pulling Sakura towards him with his charm.

"Sasuke…"

Her face inched closer until their lips brushed, tingling with a burning desire.

He didn't wait, Sasuke engulfed her mouth with his hungrily, his tongue searching its way inside her cherry cavern. Sakura moaned as their lips parted but Sasuke immediately pressed her on his bed, his mouth

descending lower to her exposed neck, his arousal pressed against her thigh.

Her moans, loud and beautiful in his ears enticed him even more, he removed her top slowly, his dark eyes locking with hers. She bit her lips in anticipation.

"Ah…" Her back arched, bare breasts colliding his naked chest with a hot passion.

"Hmm…" Slowly, her black pants were removed along with her white panties.

"Sasuke-kun… Are you ok?" Sakura cupped his face, reaching to his raven bangs.

"I… Don't know. I have this… urge." He gasped, his eyes blanking repeatedly.

Green stared back at Sakura with a glow she has never seen before.

_What does this mean?_

"Are you… sure you're ok… I mean, if you're in-"

"Sakura." Sasuke gave a rare smile. "I'm fine."

He kissed her softly, his mouth molding with hers as their actions repeated.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He kissed the lining of her breasts, her perked nipples between his teeth enticing both to a higher ecstasy. "Take me…" The hand signs were done, she smiled.

His hands moved towards her hips, holding her to him, he thrust inside her, her body jerked. Couple of seconds passed and he started to move inside her tight wetness.

Unconsciously, their hands drew closer until they were intertwined.

Sasuke thrust inside her with greater speed and much grace, her eyes met with his, and instead… White light blinded their vision.

_Both remembered… That's what happened…_

_That's why she had woken up naked earlier…_

But why does Sasuke constantly switch to green eyes whenever his emotions are not intact? She didn't think now. All she could feel was his member moving inside her, her body shivering with utter pleasure

and how her orgasm neared slowly.

"F-faster, please…"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he needed a faster pace too.

Driving his shaft deeper and faster, harder just like she wanted, he could feel the pressure increasing, her nails digging into his skin, forming half crescents of red and purple on his skin… Erotic it was…

"C-close, nhgnn…"

"Sa-kura…" Sasuke groaned as his orgasm neared.

He felt her removed her hands and grip his hair instead, slamming his body hard on hers as the force of her own orgasm increased.

Heat rushed through Sasuke's groin and he came, slowly as if it took him forever to empty himself in her womb, Sakura came right when he was about to finish.

However, sleep did not overcome them, the white light blinded them again, transporting the couple into an endless memory lane.

* * *

Lhasa was utterly depressed, yet she couldn't bring herself to remember why.

Last thing she remembered was strolling down the nearby village since she as allowed when any mission was about to occur. She could place bits of things together, such as dark hair and flashing red eyes,

green followed. Nothing else.

She didn't even remember what her mission was about.

Yumi and Tsunade had said she did a great job and should be proud of herself.

When she met Yumi, her face was scrunched up in pain, she looked as if the person she was talking to had stabbed her in the chest with cruel words.

Otherwise, she looked like she was hiding something from them.

Lhasa clutched her head, rocking herself in order to search for some sleep.

The noise in her head didn't help a bit, it was pounding against her ears, rushing the blood to her brain painfully. "God-dam-mit!"

She fell on her side, eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep she had tried to decrease.

"Somebody… help…"

"Lhasa! Stop ignoring yourself!" The same voice yelled louder at her, fighting the cloud in her brain. "Remember me? Your inner?"

_Can't believe that bastard erased me from her memory too!_

Lhasa seemed to stop her hysterical movements for a moment as she heard the voice, not too different from her own, spoke.

"Ah, finally." The voice said in a bitter tone now.

"What th-" Electricity surged through her body, all over her body, reaching through her brain… Lhasa remembered… She remembered… EVERYTHING.

* * *

**So... I think this chap was 'ok' not great but I guess the time to reveal things has come...**

**Next time: Questions answered**

**Thank you to my reviewers, u guys... let's see... You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Thanx for the faves, and the alerts! **

**Review :D**


End file.
